Vivre pour lui
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Il arrive quelque chose de terrible a Heero... Comment Duo se relèvera-t-il ? Deuxième partie mise en ligne, ça se passe au royaume de la mort cette fois. Troisième partie, 1 et 2 : Ils sont de retour sur terre mais sont-ils vraiment en sécurité ?
1. Vivre pour lui

Nom : Vivre pour lui

Couple : Heero/Duo, tout simplement

Genre : Deathfic… Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de pleurer tellement la fic est courte ! La fin est assez positive aussi.

Disclaimer : Heero et les autres ne sont pas ma propriété… Uniquement Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Zeck en figurine !

C'est une vieille fic que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps et j'ai décidé de la mettre en ligne. C'est très court !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Duo se réveilla d'un cauchemar, toujours le même cauchemar…

Celui de leur dernière mission avec Heero.

Elle datait de 1 mois maintenant…

Un mois, pourtant il avait toujours aussi mal… Il était toujours aussi triste lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

VVV

1 mois plutôt

La mission se passait bien. La base était presque détruite quand un escadron de MD nous attaqua. Je finissais d'achever la base et les autres se battaient contre les MD. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux… Alors que je venais les aider, Heero nous ordonna de partir, nous disant qu'il nous couvrirait… Je refusai. Le Wing était déjà bien endommagé et il n'était pas question de le laisser seul face à un escadron de MD. Mais Heero insista. Il avait raison. Je le savais. Nous le savions. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Alors je lui fis promettre de revenir… Apres tout, si quelqu'un pouvait survivre à une situation désespéré, c'était bien lui. Il promit et alors que nous faisions demi-tour, j'aperçus un des MD toucher un point sensible du Wing. J'aurais voulu faire demi-tour et aller l'aider à ce moment là, mais je fus incapable de faire un mouvement. Heero était la, dans une situation sans issu mais il souriait…

Heero : Arigato, Duo.

Me dit-il avec une lueur de regret, d'excuse et de tendresse dans le regard. Alors je compris. Il allait se sacrifier ! Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit ou réagir, il activa le système d'autodestruction du Wing.

Heero : Ai Shiteru…

Il me donna un dernier regard d'amour et ferma les yeux, alors l'écran de Heero se brouilla. Je hurla son nom en voyant le gundam exploser et détruire, en même temps, les MD.

Alors que nous revenions à la base, je montai directement dans ma chambre, la chambre que je partageais avec lui. Les autres n'essayèrent pas de me retenir. Il comprenait ma peine. Elle était encore plus lourde que la leur.

Assis sur mon lit, je repensai à ses derniers mots… Pour moi… Et j'éclata en sanglots, en demandant pourquoi, au destin, à dieu ou peu importe, il m'avait prit l'homme que j'aimais alors que je venais tout juste de découvrir que c'était réciproque et que je pourrais enfin combler le manque dans ma vie. J'avais toujours eu l'air heureux mais au fond de moi, j'étais seul… Cherchant une âme qui pourrait me tenir compagnie, en sachant, tout de moi et de mon passée et m'accepterais comme tel. Je l'avais trouvé… Mais le destin s'est, une fois de plus, acharner sur moi, en me prenant Heero, alors qu'elle m'avait aussi pris Solo. J'étais effondré et enragé au fond de moi, à la fois… J'aurais voulu tuer celui qui avait fait ça à mon amour… Mais il n'y avait personne à tuer, juste ma vie à maudire. Alors je cria son nom encore et encore, en pleurant jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, épuisé, mais tout en étant dans le même état désemparer en me réveillant.

VVV

Depuis, il n'avait plus sourit. Ni rigoler. Ni chercher Wufei, pour le faire hurler. Quelque chose en lui, était mort lors de cette dernière mission. Quelque chose qui venait à peine de réaliser, une semaine avant. Mais il n'avait pas osé en parler à Heero. Il avait décidé qu'après cette mission, il lui en parlerait… Mais il n'avait jamais pu. Et tous les soirs, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps… Mais ses yeux restaient sec tellement il avait pleuré.

Mais pourtant, après s'être réveiller de ce cauchemar la, il n'était plus aussi triste. Dans ce rêve, Heero lui avait dit de vivre… pour lui… pour son amour… de continuer le combat et de redonner le goût de vivre aux autres… de les consoler… Et d'adoucir leur peine, comme il le faisait avant… Qu'il serait toujours vivant dans son cœur et serait toujours avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il soit triste, car il s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse vivre… qu'il attendrait l'heure que leur retrouvaille et qu'en attendant, il veillerait sur lui d'où il était.

Persuadé que ce n'était pas un simple rêve et que Heero s'était adressé à lui, dans son sommeil, il reprit courage. Duo décida de se lever et de reprendre les choses en main comme le voulait Heero. Il ferait honneur à la mémoire de son ami, qui était devenu plus que ça à ses yeux et allait ouvrir leur cœur, qui s'était refermé sur eux-même, même celui de Quatre. Il avait réussi à faire fondre celui du soldat parfait, alors il leur rendrait leur joie de vivre… Pour Heero et il sortit à nouveau souriant de sa chambre, heureux de sentir son ami à ses côtés, pour toujours, jusqu'à l'heure de leur retrouvaille. Il ne voulait plus pleurer, il voulait être heureux maintenant… Et il le serait pour Heero, car c'est ce qu'il voulait. Heero l'aimait et il aimait Heero. Heero voulait qu'il vive alors il vivrait et ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour être heureux… Après tout, il avait un ange gardien maintenant car Heero ne pouvait être qu'au paradis. Oui, Heero était forcément là-bas… Et le moment venu, il l'y rejoindrait.

Duo : Je vais vivre pour toi, Heero. Parce que je t'aime aussi…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Voilà… C'est court, mais c'est sympa. Je pourrais même en faire une suite. Des suggestions, peut-être ? Ca se passerait au royaume des morts… Sauf que Duo se retrouve en enfer. Pas de pot pour lui et Heero, qui voulaient être ensemble !

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	2. Deux âmes en détresse

Titre : Deux âmes en détresse

Genre : Séparation et détresse… Mais romance aussi, même si ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour roucouler en paix.

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi… Et non !

Résumé : Duo a rejoins Heero dans la mort, mais le destin continue de s'acharner sur eux. Leurs âmes sont séparées par une barrière invisible et indestructible, car Heero est au Paradis et Duo en Enfer… Comment vont-ils se retrouver si même la mort ne leur offre pas la paix et le bonheur qu'ils méritent ?

C'est la suite de Vivre pour lui. Tout compte fait, ce OS m'a inspiré… Et je vais faire une suite à cette suite aussi ! Ca va clore l'histoire. Ce sera une trilogie.

Bonne lecture !

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

La mort était venue le prendre enfin… Elle avait mit 10 ans à venir, c'était plus qu'il en avait espéré. Il avait vécu et avait été heureux de connaître sa vie… Mais lorsqu'il était tombé malade à 25 ans, cancer du poumon, il avait su que c'était son heure. Il avait refusé d'être soigné, il avait seulement demandé à ce qu'on le laisse partir, en soulageant ses souffrances. Bien qu'accablé, ses amis l'avaient comprit et acceptés. Ils savaient aussi pourquoi il l'avait fait… Pour retrouver Heero. Ils étaient restés avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine à leur infligé cette épreuve et de les abandonner, il s'était excusé et il avait pleuré sans honte mais Quatre l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait assuré qu'ils comprenaient. Il lui avait souhaité d'être heureux avec lui… Quatre et tous les autres.

Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait cru… Il l'avait bien quelque chose après la mort, comme il l'avait toujours cru, cependant son âme devait être plus noire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il s'était retrouvé en Enfer et loin d'Heero… Heero était au Paradis, comme il l'avait toujours pensé. Il avait attendu 10 ans pour le rejoindre, en abandonnant ses amis pour ne même pas être avec lui ! Peu importe la chaleur infernale et les tortures de son âme, son pire châtiment était d'être séparé de Heero…

Observant le brasier immense composant le cœur des Enfers, il aperçu le maitres des lieux. Un immense démon rouge aux cornes noires et portant en permanence un fouet avec lui… Fouet dont il n'hésitait pas à user sur les pauvres âmes nues, enchaînées à ces murs et livré à ces flammes démoniaques, qui brûlait l'âme et le « corps ». Il faisait partie de ces âmes, prisonnières à jamais de ce démon… Jusqu'au jour où il déciderait de détruire tout ce qu'il restait de lui ou d'en faire un de ses sbires démoniaques, chargé de chasser les âmes bannies et de torturer des âmes comme lui. Le voyant approcher vers lui en souriant, il redouta le pire… Jusque-là, il ne lui avait jamais parlé mais ce monstre lui donnait des frissons rien qu'à le voir de loin.

Lucifer : Duo… Je me présente, Lucifer, maitre incontesté de ce lieu maudit et ange déchu, même si j'ai abandonné ces ailes souvenir de ma naissance depuis longtemps. Si tu savais comme j'ai du batailler pour avoir ton âme, mais tu es à moi désormais. Abandonnes tout espoir de voir la lumière de Dieu ou le sourire de ton ange, un jour…

Duo : Comment ça, bataillé ?

Lucifer : Tu aurais du goûter à la sérénité du Paradis… Mais ça aurait du gâchis. Une âme aussi puissante que la tienne mérite mieux… J'ai loupé le coche pour ton ami Heero, mais toi tu es à moi ! Je veux que tu deviennes un de mes chasseurs d'âmes. Tu te nommais toi-même « Dieu de la mort », tu pourrais le devenir… Réfléchis bien, Duo. Tu pourrais t'échapper d'ici et évoluer librement sur la Terre… Tout ce que tu aurais à faire, c'est chasser les âmes bannies pour moi.

Duo : Vous voulez que je chasse des âmes innocentes pour que vous les torturiez, avant de les anéantir ? J'étais le « Dieu de la mort », oui… Mais pour mes ennemis ! Je n'ai jamais attaqué d'innocents de ma vie et je ne commencerais pas maintenant !

Lucifer : Quel force de caractère… Mais tu changeras bientôt d'avis, Duo. Peu importe le temps que tu mettras, j'ai l'éternité pour te torturer. Tu deviendras mon chasseur d'âme, que tu le veuille ou non…

Levant son fouet de flammes incandescentes, il frappa Duo avec. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement, en sentant sa chaleur brûler son âme et dévorer sa « chair ». Lucifer le frappa encore deux ou trois fois et sourit, satisfait en le voyant pendu à ses chaînes et sans force.

Lucifer : Excuses-moi, un de mes chasseurs vient de ramener une âme errante… Celle-ci n'est pas intéressante, je vais m'en débarrasser tout de suite. Je reviendrais, Duo… Essaie de reconsidérer ma proposition car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ce n'est que le début de ton supplice, mon fouet absorbera tout ton être, peu à peu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi, mais je ne te détruirais pas. Tu capituleras avant, crois-moi… Tu as trop de valeur pour que je te tue.

Ricanant, il s'éloigna vers une pauvre femme en larme et tenue par un être aux ailes de plumes noires comme la nuit… La frappant de son fouet dévoreur, il l'enroula autour de son cou et c'est dans un hurlement d'agonie qu'elle disparu, sans laisser de trace. Détournant les yeux, Duo se mit à pleurer et pensa à Heero, avec qui il aurait du être… Il maudit Lucifer de l'en avoir privé et se jura de se venger, un jour.

Soudain, il sentit une présence étrangère mais familière…

DDD

Duo était mort… Mais il n'était pas avec lui. Heero avait veillé sur lui pendant 10 ans, attendant l'heure où la mort leur permettrait enfin d'être réunis… Il avait été heureux de voir que Duo avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait vécut, il avait été heureux... Pour lui. Heero y avait veillé, dans l'ombre et éloignant les dangers qui le menaçait lui et ses amis, sous la forme d'un ange aux ailes immaculé. Le maître de ce monde, Dieu lui-même, le lui avait permit et il avait été heureux… Mais il ne l'était plus. Duo était en Enfer, alors qu'il méritait d'être en paix, autant que lui ! Il était en colère contre ceux qui avait décidé que son âme était trop noire pour le Paradis…

Connaissant la bonté du maitre des lieux, Heero avait décidé d'intervenir auprès de lui. Il pouvait certainement faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! Parcourant les magnifiques jardins composant le Paradis, il rejoignit la fontaine où se trouvait le trône divin de Dieu… Chaque âme en ce lieu pouvait venir le voir, à tout instant. Ici, les morts étaient libres et en paix… Il était libre, alors que Duo était enchaîné là-bas et soumit aux pires tortures. Ca lui faisait mal… Il ne pouvait accepter ça. Il ferait tout pour que Duo soit libéré de cet Enfer !

Arrivant face à lui, il s'agenouilla devant Dieu et le regarda, sans essayer de cacher sa douleur. Dieu connaissait leur douleur ou leur bonheur, tout comme il connaissait chaque âme vivant en ce lieu… Il ressemblait à un vieil homme avec une longue barbe, habillé d'une simple robe blanche, tout comme lui et les autres âmes et assis sur un trône fait d'ivoire entouré d'une fontaine, tel un ancien roi déchu mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il était le maitre ici et avait tout pouvoir… Mais il n'utilisait ce pouvoir que pour veiller au bien-être des âmes qui avait trouvé leur dernière demeure en ce lieu. Lucifer, gardien et bourreau des Enfers, lui l'utilisait pour les maltraités et leur infliger de véritable calvaire… Et Duo était entre ses mains.

Dieu : Heero, que se passe-t-il ? Ton âme et ton cœur souffre…

Heero : Oui, j'ai mal… Pour Duo. Seigneur, pourquoi Duo est-il en Enfer ? Il s'est battu pour la paix, tout comme moi. Il mérite d'être en paix !

Dieu : Je comprends ta douleur, Heero… Il est vrai qu'il s'est battu pour une cause juste lui aussi, cependant je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Lucifer a réclamé son âme, me menaçant même de mettre en péril celles qui vivent en ce lieu… Je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Je suis désolé, Heero. Duo aurait du être au Paradis lui aussi… Mais je ne peux accepter de mettre ces âmes en danger ou que Lucifer déclare une guerre qui ferait autant de victimes, pour une seule âme. Je suis sûr que tu comprends mon geste, tu as vu les horreurs de la guerre et tu es une de ses victimes.

Heero : Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

Heero baissa la tête, désespéré à cette nouvelle et au bord des larmes… Duo aurait du être avec lui, alors mais Lucifer avait exigé son âme. Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi la sienne et pas une autre ??

Dieu : Si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais sauvé… Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer un aussi terrible conflit, en ce lieu de paix. Soulage ton cœur, Heero… Tu sais que Duo aurait détesté être responsable de tant de douleur.

Heero : Oui… Mais je ne le reverrais jamais. Lorsque je suis mort et que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai repris espoir de le retrouver un jour… Et tous mes espoirs sont brisés, à présent. Comment pourrais-je être heureux maintenant, tout en le sachant là-bas ?

Dieu : Duo ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureux… Tu lui a fais promettre d'être heureux pour toi, s'il le pouvait il te dirait la même chose aujourd'hui.

Heero : Mais il ne peut pas !! Je refuse de vivre l'éternité sans lui. Je ne le pourrais pas ! Je le retrouverais et je le libérerais, peut importe le prix à payer ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas une deuxième fois !

Se relevant, il partit en courant et en larme… Mais déterminé à sauver Duo, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire.

Dieu se leva et le regarda s'enfuir, le cœur en Enfer avec Duo. Il savait ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Il avait déjà tant souffert dans sa courte vie… Il ne devait pas gâcher sa dernière chance d'être heureux, enfin.

Dieu : Heero, non ! Si tu fais ça, tu pourrais perdre ton âme ! Si Lucifer t'attrape, il n'aura aucun remord à brûler ce qui reste de toi…

Heero : Je préfère ça plutôt que de passer l'éternité sans lui, à regretter de l'avoir abandonner à ce terrible sort !

Dieu : Lui aussi, perdra la sienne ! En es-tu conscient ?

Heero : Duo ne voudrait pas passer sa mort là-bas ! Duo voudrait être avec moi et serait prêt à tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi, quitte à perdre son âme ! Je ne le laisserais pas souffrir là-bas ! Je l'aime et je le sauverais !

Disparaissant de la vue du maitre des lieux, Heero se dirigea vers la Porte Interdite. Il était déterminé, c'était le seul moyen de sauver encore l'âme de Duo et d'être avec lui… Le prix a payer serait très lourd mais il n'avait pas choix et il savait que Duo serait d'accord avec lui. S'il réussissait à le ramener de là-bas, alors ils seraient des bannis et leurs âmes seraient mises à prix… Mais si c'était nécessaire pour être enfin avec lui, il l'affronterait. Franchissant la porte, le jardin disparu et Heero se concentra pour aller en Enfer. Ses ailes de plumes blanches apparurent dans son dos et la lumière blanche se teinta progressivement de rouge. Il n'avait pas atteint l'entrée du royaume souterrain que la chaleur infernale, commençant à se faire sentir, le suffoqua et il se sentit mal… Mais pensant à Duo, il se reprit et acheva le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume de Lucifer.

Se rasseyant, Dieu joignit ses mains et pria pour l'âme de Heero et Duo… Si tel était leur destin, alors Heero parviendrait au cœur du brasier de l'Enfer et en libérerait Duo. Un ange est incapable d'y survivre une seconde normalement… Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel ange et il savait que Heero avait la force de le faire. Par amour, on peut tout faire… Il s'était battu par amour, il était mort par amour et allait essayer de vivre par amour, à présent. Il espérait de tout cœur que Heero échapperait aux flammes de l'Enfer avec Duo et qu'ils pourraient être heureux sur Terre, bien que chassés par les âmes damnés de Lucifer.

En arrivant en Enfer, Heero cru qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement il faisait chaud… Ca ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un four, avec ces murs de pierre noire et lisse sauf qu'il y avait un palier où il était et des marches descendant vers les entrailles du royaume infernal, d'où on apercevait des flammes. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se préparant à combattre, il se concentra sur sa propre force plutôt que la chaleur du lieu. Il se concentra aussi sur la présence de Duo qu'il sentait tout en bas… Dans les flammes. Instinctivement, ces flammes lui faisaient peur parce qu'il était un ange mais il ferait tout pour Duo, même affronter les flammes de l'Enfer. Restant concentré et faisant abstraction de sa peur, il commença à descendre les marches.

DDD

Lorsqu'il eut atteint enfin le cœur des flammes, la chaleur était insupportable pour lui. C'était une véritable fournaise, pire même… Mais l'idée de savoir que Duo y était condamné lui donnait la force de le supporter. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quitte à affronter Lucifer en personne. Il sentait que Duo était tout près à présence… Apercevant un énième démon, il lui envoya une boule de lumière avant qu'il ait le temps d'esquiver, profitant de sa surprise. Heero ne s'était jamais battu contre des démons, mais il sentait comment il devait les combattre. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Duo enchaîné à un mur droit devant lui et Duo le vit aussi…

Duo : Heero !

Heero : Duo… Oh mon dieu.

Le rejoignant rapidement, ils regardèrent stupéfait mais heureux. Heero avait déjà vu Duo plus vieux mais jamais d'aussi près. Duo n'avait jamais revu Heero, autrement que dans ses rêves non plus. Il était aussi jeune que lorsqu'il était mort… Il n'avait pas changé du tout, si ce n'est qu'il avait des ailes blanches.

Duo : Tu es si… Jeune. Comme avant… Et ces ailes.

Heero : Et toi, tu es plus vieux… Mais ça ne change rien pour moi.

Duo : Heero…

Heero : Je vais te sortir de là, Duo.

Se reprenant, il s'activa et coupa les chaînes avec des petites boules de lumière. Duo le regarda faire, étonné… Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Heero et qu'il était venu jusqu'ici, pour le libérer. A moins que ce soit un piège de Lucifer… Confus, il fixa Heero sans bouger.

Duo : Heero… C'est vraiment toi ? Je veux dire… Je croyais que les anges ne pouvaient pas venir jusqu'ici, que je ne te reverrais jamais…

Heero : Ils ne peuvent pas… Mais je l'ai fais, pour toi. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre en paix au Paradis, en te sachant ici. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire… Mais je t'aime, Duo.

Duo : Moi aussi, Heero… Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours !

En voyant cette lumière briller dans le regard de Heero, la même que lorsqu'il était vivant, il sut que c'était bien lui. Effrayé de ce cauchemar auquel il était condamné et dont Heero l'avait tiré, il se jeta dans ses bras… L'ange le prit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Mais une présence obscure brisa leur retrouvaille…

Lucifer : Comme c'est mignon… L'ange qui vient délivrer son âme sœur, quitte à mettre son âme si pur en péril.

Se réprimandant de ne pas avoir repéré Lucifer plus tôt et inquiet pour Duo, il se retourna et se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

Heero : Son âme est aussi pure que la mienne. C'est vous qui avez usé de chantage pour l'avoir ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas…

Heero lui lança un regard mortel, mais lucifer rigola.

Lucifer : Heero, c'est ça ? Tu comptes te battre contre moi pour le sauver d'ici ? Vraiment ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi… C'est déjà un miracle que tu ais survécu à ces flammes, comment comptes-tu me vaincre exactement ? Elles te font mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ca doit être insupportable pour ton âme si frêle et tes ailes si fragile…

Heero : Et alors ? Je connais la douleur, je ne me ferais pas battre pour si peu… Mon âme n'est pas si frêle que ça et vous le savez. Celle de Duo est forte aussi, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez arraché à Dieu par ce chantage odieux…

Lucifer : Je suis Lucifer, le plus grand des démons. Je n'ai que faire de Dieu ou de ses anges… Ecoutes-moi bien, petit oiseau car je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ou à torturer ton âme, jusqu'à ce que tu renie mon si faible rival. Laisses Duo et tu pourras repartir d'ici… Je ne te proposerais qu'une seule fois. Est-ce que Duo vaut vraiment la peine que tu risques ton âme si pure et si blanche ? Tu n'es qu'un petit oiseau alors que je suis un vautour…

Heero : Oui !

Duo : Heero, je ne veux pas que tu meures une deuxième fois pour me protéger ! Va-t-en et fais ce qu'il dit… Je préfère te savoir en vie, même si je dois rester une éternité ici !

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo… Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas une deuxième fois…

Lucifer : Tu veux te battre alors ? Tu es sûr de toi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de savourer une âme angélique, ça tombe bien… Prépares-toi à perdre ton âme, petit oiseau. C'est ta dernière chance, fuis ou tu mourras pour de bon.

Duo : Heero ! Non, je t'en prie… Je ne supporterais pas de perdre une deuxième fois !

Heero : Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets… Je vais te libérer de cet Enfer.

Heero s'éloigna de Duo, sans quitter son vicieux adversaire du regard et s'arrêta face à lui lorsqu'il fut assez loin de Duo. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se prenne de coup, par erreur… Duo, lui ne voulait pas que Heero risque sa vie tout simplement et il avait une énorme angoisse au creux du ventre, en le voyant prêt à croiser le fer avec Lucifer. Lucifer qui voulait son âme… Il devait prévenir Heero pour le fouet !

Duo : Fais attention à son fouet, Heero ! C'est comme ça qu'il absorbe les âmes !

Heero : Son fouet ? J'ai compris…

Lucifer : Même en le sachant, ça ne te sauvera pas… Tu n'es qu'un ange sans défense, un petit oiseau à peine sortit du nid. Je vis depuis la création de ce monde, depuis que Dieu m'a donné la vie… Avant de me la reprendre et de jeter ici ! Je hais Dieu et ses anges ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir fuis tant que tu le pouvais encore…

Heero : C'est toi qui va regretter d'avoir voler l'âme de Duo.

Donnant la forme d'une épée à son énergie de lumière, il se prépara à combattre l'âme de Duo et la sienne. Il ne laisserait personne les séparer à nouveau ! Faisant claquer son fouet et faisant apparaître des ailes d'une noirceur telle qu'on ne voyait pas les plumes, Lucifer lança un regard haineux à Heero, qui le lui rendit bien…

Lucifer : Ces ailes sont les seules vestiges de mon passé d'ange. Tu vas mourir pour m'avoir obligé à les faire apparaître une nouvelle fois…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et puis, le démon ouvrit le combat par une bond ailé et envoya son fouet vers Heero, qui le bloqua avec son épée et fit un bond ailé en arrière.

Lucifer : Tu as peur, petit oiseau ?

Heero : Désolé de te décevoir mais non !

Heero eut un sourire et riposta en avançant vers lui, puis lançant son épée vers Lucifer… Qui l'esquiva sans difficulté.

Lucifer : Tu vises mal, petit oiseau…

Heero : C'est toi qui ne sais pas regarder.

Lucifer ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose dans son dos… Prit de court, il eut juste le temps d'éviter que la lame de lumière lui tranche la gorge et Heero rattrapa la garde de son épée lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau. Furieux, Lucifer se rendit compte qu'il avait été blessé à la joue par l'épée et Heero lui envoya un regard très calme et dangereux. Comprenant que cet ange là était plus intelligent que les autres, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Passant un doigt le long de la coupure, il referma la blessure n'en laissant aucune trace à part le sang.

Lucifer : Tu es un petit malin… Personne n'a jamais réussit à me blesser et surtout pas un ange sans expérience. Cette fois, tu vas vraiment le regretter… Fini de jouer, Heero

Sans laisser le temps de réagir à son adversaire plus coriace qu'en apparence, il déploya deux autres paires d'ailes dans son dos et fonça sur Heero, tout en lâchant une multitude de boules de feu sur lui… Occupé à les esquiver ou les bloquer avec son épée, devenu un bouclier pour se défendre, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'assaut aérien de Lucifer. Celui-ci lança son fouet autour de lui avant de le projeter vers le mur derrière lui, en le heurtant grâce à sa vitesse de vol. Sonné et sous le coup de l'effet du fouet, Heero relâcha sa concentration et sa force lumineuse de défense ou d'attaque disparu. Il se posa à un mètre de lui et tira sur le fouet pour amener Heero devant lui et le fit tomber a genoux devant lui. Heero ne put rien faire d'autres que gémir de douleur…

Lucifer : On fait moins le malin, à présent ! Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi…

Soudain le fouet s'enflamma et Heero ne pu retenir un hurlement de pur souffrance, en sentant son corps et son âme brûler vive.

Duo : Heero !!

Revoyant la femme se faire détruire en poussant un horrible hurlement d'agonie, Duo vit rouge et sentit une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir se réveiller en lui. Une paire d'aile noire, mais moins tout de même que celle de Lucifer, jaillit de son dos et il se rua sur Lucifer, alors que de longues griffes sortaient de ses doigts… Surpris par l'intervention imprévue de Duo, il tenta de s'éloigner mais Heero attrapa le fouet avec ses mains et l'empêcha de fuir. C'est alors qu'il se passa une chose impossible au point de vue de Lucifer… Les griffes coupèrent net la main qui tenait son fouet et Heero libérer de son effet démoniaque, lui balança la plus puissante boule de lumière qu'il n'ait jamais créée. Se la prenant a bout portant, Lucifer se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face et fut assommé sur le coup…

Alors Heero s'effondra au sol, sans force et encore endoloris par le traitement de Lucifer… Duo se pencha aussitôt sur lui et eut peur en voyant qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Duo : Heero ! Ca va ?? Heero, réponds-moi !

Enlevant le fouet enroulé autour de Heero, il le jeta mais du coté opposé au démon et prit Heero dans ses bras, très inquiet. Ouvrant les yeux, celui-ci lui fit un pâle sourire.

Heero : Tu vois bien… Que j'ai réussis.

Duo : Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! On dirait que tu vas… Tu ne peux pas mourir, Heero. Tu ne peux pas…

Heero : Je ne supporte plus… Ces flammes… J'arrive plus à respirer…

Duo : Les flammes ?? Mais bien sûr ! C'est à moi de te sauver, cette fois !

Duo, lui ne sentait plus la brûlure des flammes, peut-être à cause de ces ailes ? Mais pas Heero… Le fouet l'avait trop affaiblis pour qu'il supporte la chaleur de l'Enfer ! Il devait l'emmener hors d'ici absolument et avant que les gardes démons n'arrivent ! Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre, l'âme de Heero était en train de brûler vive… Le prenant dans ses bras, alors que Heero avait refermé les yeux et ils se releva, en jetant un œil à Lucifer qu'il aurait aimé tuer tant qu'il était KO et aux pauvres âmes prisonnières de ces flammes mais il n'avait pas non plus le temps de les libérer non plus. D'ailleurs, même si il les libérait, seraient-elles s'échapper ? Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment partir d'ici… Trop inquiet pour Heero pour s'en occuper maintenant, il se détourna de Lucifer et ses prisonniers et se mit à courir vers l'escalier pour éloigner son ange du brasier infernal, au moment où les renforts arrivaient. Courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il se retrouva sur un palier et aperçu une étrange porte ronde en pierre… Mais comment l'ouvrir ?? Et les démons arrivaient… Jamais il ne pourrait les affronter tous à la fois, pourtant il devait sauver Heero à tout prix. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir, cette fois !

Heero : Duo…

Se rendant compte que Heero avait rouvert les yeux et semblait respirer un peu mieux, il se sentit soulagé.

Duo : Tu te sens mieux ?

Heero : Un peu… Mais il faut partir d'ici.

Duo : Comment ??

Heero : La porte de pierre… Tu dois te concentrer. C'est une porte spirituelle… Elle te mène où tu veux aller.

Duo : Je crois que je comprends… Mais où aller ?? Où on peut aller ? Au Paradis, peut-être ?

Heero : Non… Sur Terre.

Duo : On peut y aller ?

Heero : Oui, j'y suis déjà aller… Je vais t'aider, pense très fort à la Terre et avance dans la pierre.

Duo : OK.

Duo avait un peu peur de ne pas y arriver et de se cogner la tête comme un imbécile, sachant que les démons n'auraient aucun mal à les récupéré si ça arrivait… Mais c'était le seul moyen.

Heero : Concentres-toi… Ferme les yeux et avance. Je vais te guider, n'ai pas peur…

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent tout proches et la voix furieuse de Lucifer se fit entendre… Ils devaient y aller, maintenant ! Fermant les yeux, il prit une inspiration et visualisa la Terre, avant d'avancer… Il fut surprit de ne pas rencontré d'obstacle et ouvrant les yeux, s'aperçu qu'ils étaient dans un tunnel de lumière… La lumière était rouge et virait progressivement au bleu, en passant par le violet. (Bleu, blanc, rouge ! Comme le drapeau français… Je n'ai même pas fait exprès !) Regardant Heero, il s'aperçu qu'il avait refermé les yeux mais sa respiration était beaucoup plus régulière maintenant. Se concentrant sur leur destination, le tunnel arriva à sa fin et Duo se retrouva soudain en plein ciel, avec Heero dans ses bras… Se sentant tomber, il se mit à battre des ailes instinctivement et se stabilisa. Ils l'avaient fait… Ils y étaient arrivés. Regardant la terre en-dessous de lui, il eut un sourire.

Duo : Ca va aller, maintenant… On est tiré d'affaire, Heero. On va pouvoir être ensemble… Je suis si heureux !

Il regarda son ange, en train de dormir paisiblement et se dirigea d'instinct vers les seules personnes qui lui était familière, en ce monde. C'était une nouvelle chance pour Heero et lui… Il ne la laisserait pas passer et il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre eux, désormais !

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

C'est un peu triste que Duo soit mort d'un cancer, mais c'était soit ça, soit l'accident de voiture… Au moins avec la maladie, il a dit au revoir à ses amis. Ou plutôt, à bientôt puisqu'il va les retrouver, avec Heero. En plus, l'accident de voiture, on aurait pu penser à un suicide… Et les suicidés ne vont pas au paradis, parait-il. Moi, je ne crois pas en dieu donc ça me dépasse mais bon !

Que pourrait-il arriver à un ange et à un démon sur Terre, mis à part se faire pourchasser par des chasseurs d'âmes, à votre avis ? Des idées, peut-être ? Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	3. Together

Titre : Together forever (« ensemble pour toujours » mais ça fait plus classe en anglais)

Genre : Romance et câlins, douleur et torture… Tout ce qu'on aime !

Couple : Heero et Duo, qui ont presque atteins le rivage… Presque. Oh, qu'est-ce que je vois là-bas ? On dirait un tsunami ! héhéhéhé !

Disclaimer : Pas a moi.

Résumé : Retour sur Terre pour le couple ailé, ensemble et en vie… Mais tout n'est pas si simple ! Bonne lecture !!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lorsque Quatre ouvrit la porte, il manqua de s'évanouir en les voyant devant leur porte. Trowa et Wufei qui étaient venu voir pourquoi Quatre ne répondait pas à la question « Qui s'est à cette heure-ci ? », car il était bientôt minuit, restèrent aussi muets de stupéfaction. Devant eux se tenaient leurs amis entièrement nus, Duo portant Heero dans ses bras… Leurs amis qui étaient MORTS !

Wufei : Que… Duo ?

Duo : Euh… Salut, les gars.

Les anciens pilotes de gundam se reprirent, en entendant la voix de Duo mais ne surent pas quoi dire… Ce n'était pas une apparition, ni une illusion lié au choc de la mort de Duo. Ils étaient vraiment là…

Duo regarda autour de lui dans la rue, nerveusement.

Duo : Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer la main… Mais je suis à poils devant votre porte et je crois qu'il y a un de vos voisins qui me regarde. En plus, j'ai un peu froid. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il faisait si froid sur Terre, même en été… Mais c'est normal puisque je reviens de l'Enfer.

Quatre : Mon dieu, tu as raison ! Entre vite !!

Quatre retrouva immédiatement la parole à ces mots et tira Duo à l'intérieur sans attendre. Il semble que ça eut l'effet de rendre la parole Trowa et Wufei aussi, car ils posèrent enfin la question qui leur tournait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient vu Duo et Heero devant eux.

Wufei : Duo… Tu es mort. Comment tu…

Mais il n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase. Duo eut l'air gêné et baissa la tête, en regardant Heero inconscient.

Duo : Comment je peux être ici, avec Heero ? C'est une longue histoire… Je vous la raconterais dès que je pourrais avoir quelque chose sur le dos. J'ai si froid, bordel… Comment il peut faire aussi froid ?

S'apercevant que Duo tremblait un peu, Quatre s'alarma. Il s'inquiéta aussi en remarquant enfin que Heero était inconscient.

Quatre : C'est vrai, tu trembles… Et Heero… Mon dieu !! Trowa, Wufei, emmenez-les sur le canapé. Je vais chercher des vêtements chauds et une couverture pour Heero !

Quatre se rua dans l'escalier et laissa ses deux amis seuls avec les revenants… Ils étaient encore sous le choc de leur retour, si peu de temps après la mort de Duo. Duo releva la tête et regarda ses amis, autant mal à l'aise qu'eux…

Wufei : Viens, c'est par là… Enfin, tu dois le savoir parce que c'était… C'est chez toi… Excuses-moi, Duo mais c'est si étrange de te voir ici alors que…

Duo : Je comprends, Wufei. Ca doit vous faire un choc…

Trowa : Ca fait un mois que tu nous as quitté à l'hôpital. On commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée que tu n'étais plus là, toi non plus… C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de rester tous les trois chez toi, en attendant que ça aille mieux.

Wufei ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, à ce souvenir visiblement encore trop vif dans sa mémoire. Duo avait toujours su qu'il était plus sensible qu'il ne le montrait et il s'en rendait encore plus compte, en le voyant maintenant. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance gênée et désagréable… Il avait conscience du fait que ça leur causerait un choc mais il ne savait pas où aller et il n'avait envie d'aller nulle part ailleurs. En plus, Heero ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis les quelques heures qu'ils étaient revenu sur Terre…

Duo : Je suis désolé de vous causer tous ces soucis… Mais je ne savais pas où aller et je voulais vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué… J'ai encore le sentiment de vous avoir abandonné.

Avançant vers le salon, il y entra et déposa Heero dessus avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui, en mettant la tête de Heero sur ses genoux. Wufei et Trowa le suivirent, encore très confus… Et se sentir encore plus confus, en voyant Duo caresser les cheveux du japonais avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Wufei : Quelque chose ne va pas avec Heero ?

Duo : Je n'en sais rien… Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, pourtant il devrait déjà l'être. J'espère que Lucifer n'a pas blessé son âme…

Trowa : Son âme ?

Quatre revint au même moment avec des vêtements d'automne et une couverture. Duo, ne sachant pas encore comment expliquer cette histoire d'âme à ses amis, se sentit soulagé et se leva, en reposant doucement la tête de son ange. Prenant la couverture, il la mit sur Heero et s'empressa de s'habiller avec ce qu'avait ramené Quatre.

Wufei : Tu as vraiment si froid que ça ? Même en T-shirt, j'ai trop chaud dans la maison…

Duo : J'ai eu froid toute la journée… Va faire un tour en Enfer, tu me diras si tu n'as pas froid en revenant ici.

Une fois habillé, Duo reprit la position qu'il avait sur le canapé et la tête de Heero sur les genoux. Quatre s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils et Wufei l'imita, pendant que Trowa s'installait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Wufei. C'était l'heure des explications et Duo en était conscient, même si il savait que ses amis seraient encore plus perdus après… Mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, qu'ils en avaient besoin pour accepter que Heero et lui puissent être ici, alors qu'ils étaient morts.

Quatre : Tu as parlé d'Enfer, Duo… Tu étais en Enfer ?

Relevant les yeux du visage endormi de Heero, il regarda ses amis et prit une inspiration avant de se lancer dans les explications.

Duo : Oui… Mais pas parce que mon âme était noire, parce que Lucifer a décidé qu'il voulait que je devienne un de ses chasseurs d'âme. J'aurais du être avec Heero, au Paradis… On aurait du pouvoir se retrouver et être heureux. Au lieu de ça, Heero a quitté le Paradis pour venir me sauver… Il a joué son âme pour moi et Lucifer l'a peut-être blessé trop profondément. Si je le perds une nouvelle fois, je ne le supporterais pas et je serais en Enfer où que je sois…

Détournant les yeux pour que les autres ne voient ses yeux humides, il repensa aux heures qu'il avait passées avec Heero, caché dans un buisson et impatient qu'il se réveille… Il repensa à sa frayeur et à son désespoir quand au bout d'une heure, il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'était mit à pleurer, comme lorsque Heero s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il avait l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar… Ca avait été dur la première fois mais il s'était relevé, cette fois il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Il se sentait tellement coupable, c'était de sa faute si Heero avait affronté Lucifer… Tout comme c'était de sa faute, quand Heero était resté en arrière pour protéger leur fuite. Pourquoi devait-il causer le malheur à ceux qu'il aimait le plus ?

Quatre : Son âme… C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours aussi jeune ?

Duo : Sans doute.

Wufei : Alors si j'ai bien compris, Heero était au Paradis et toi, en Enfer ? Ca serait Lucifer qui serait responsable de ça ? Mais qui est Lucifer ?

Duo : Celui qui règne en maitre absolu et en bourreau sur l'Enfer. C'est un monstre, qui absorbe les âmes des morts… C'est lui qui a blessé Heero. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le tuer avant de partir, mais la vie de Heero en dépendait… J'espère que ce n'était pas trop tard.

Trowa : Il a affronté Lucifer ? Mais comment a-t-il seulement pu aller en Enfer, si c'est un ange ?

Duo : Je n'en sais rien… Il est venu, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Wufei : Et après, vous êtes revenus sur Terre ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu aller vous réfugier au Paradis… S'il a pu aller en Enfer, tu pouvais peut-être aller au Paradis ?

Duo : Je n'en suis pas sûr… En quittant le Paradis, Heero a joué son âme mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement. Lucifer a parlé plusieurs fois d'âmes bannies ou errantes… En quittant le Paradis sans le consentement de Dieu, peut-être que c'est comme si il se bannissait lui-même ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi Heero a dit qu'on devait aller sur Terre… Et puis, est-ce que j'aurais vraiment pu pénétrer le Paradis si je suis un démon ?

Quatre : Mais tu aurais du être un ange…

Duo : Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose. Mes ailes sont noires et celle de Heero sont blanches… Il est trop tard pour que je change de « camp », je crois.

Trowa : Tu as… Des ailes ?

Duo : Oui. Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez…

Sans même se lever, Duo déploya ses ailes noires et les 3 ex-pilotes les observèrent, sidérés, ébahis, interloqués, interdits, abasourdis, ahuris et pantois. (Je ne savais pas lequel prendre lol) Gêné, il les replia rapidement et baissa les yeux. Les 4 amis restèrent un moment sans rien dire… Mais Quatre qui en avait assez de ce silence qui commençait à peser lourd, décida de le rompre.

Quatre : Le plus important, c'est que vous alliez bien… Je suis sûr que Heero va bientôt se réveiller. Vous allez pouvoir être ensemble, maintenant… Et vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous voulez, c'est normal puisque c'est ta maison. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Duo… Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

Quatre regarda Trowa et Wufei, leur demandant sans un mot et de dire quelque chose, en passant outre le choc et la confusion. Après tout, Heero et Duo étaient de retour…

Trowa : Je suis d'accord avec Quatre. Il est vrai que nous sommes assez surpris… Mais ça passera vite. Il n'y a aucun problème, Duo…

Wufei : Sois le bienvenu chez toi, Duo. Tu pourras toujours comptez sur nous… Ca compte encore pour maintenant.

Duo : Merci, les gars… Je suis content d'être avec vous. J'espère que Heero se réveillera vite… Et que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. Si jamais vous apercevez des gens bizarres autour de la maison, prévenez-moi immédiatement et partez…

Quatre : Mais pourquoi auriez-vous des problèmes ? Vous vous êtes échappés, non ?

Duo : Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Trowa : Les chasseurs d'âmes.

Duo : Oui… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, maintenant.

Wufei : C'est quoi un chasseur d'âme ?

Duo : Pas maintenant… S'il vous plait, je voudrais aller me reposer.

Quatre : Oui, bien sûr… Tu dois être fatigué. Tu as mangé, au moins ? Quand êtes-vous arrivé ??

Duo : Fatigué ? Non, pas physiquement. Je ne ressens aucune fatigue et aucune faim, Quatre… Peut-être parce que je reviens du Pays de la Mort ? Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être épuisé nerveusement. Même si je ne sais pas si je peux dormir, je voudrais essayer…

Quatre : Je comprends, Duo… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi alors. Ta chambre est toujours à la même place… Vous aurez de la place puisque tu as un lit pour deux.

Duo : Merci, c'est gentil, Quatre mais je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant. Je veux seulement me coucher et prendre Heero dans mes bras… C'est vrai que j'ai voulu un lit deux places, alors que je n'avais personne avec qui le partager et que je n'ai jamais cherché qui que ce soit pour le faire… C'était la place de Heero, je crois. Le lit que j'aurais aimé partagé avec lui, s'il avait été encore en vie… Je vais le partager avec lui, maintenant. J'espère que ça l'aidera à se réveiller.

Quatre : Je sais que tu es très inquiet… Mais je ne pense pas que Heero soit « mort ». Même si je ne ressens plus vraiment la même chose qu'avant avec vous, je ressens encore clairement si vous allez bien ou non… Je crois que j'ai sentis quelque part que tu n'étais pas heureux. Maintenant que je sais que tu étais en Enfer et très loin d'Heero, j'en suis sûr.

Duo : Pourtant, j'étais mort…

Quatre : Je sais bien mais on a toujours eu un lien très fort… Lorsque Heero est mort, je crois que j'ai sentis aussi qu'il était en paix. J'étais triste, mais pas inquiet… Quand tu es mort, c'était différent. J'étais triste mais je me sentais mal, en plus. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait… Mais je me sentais si mal, si malheureux. Maintenant, je sais que c'était ta douleur que je ressentais. Ca défi toute logique... Est-ce que ça veut dire que les liens du cœur survivent au-delà de la mort ?

Duo : Peut-être bien… Si tu nous sens toujours, dis-moi ce que tu ressens chez Heero ?

Quatre : Je pense que physiquement, il va bien… Mais son esprit est embrumé. Ses sentiments ne sont pas clairs. Si j'avais affaire à un être humain… Pardon, Duo, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Duo : Non, tu as raison… Nous ne sommes plus humains. Nous sommes ange et démon, maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, continue…

Quatre : D'accord mais je n'aime pas dire ça comme ça, parce que pour moi, vous serez toujours vous-mêmes. Je disais donc que si j'avais à faire à… Une personne normale, je dirais qu'il est perdu... Mais étant donné qu'il a changé, est-ce que ça veut dire la même chose ? Toi aussi, je sens beaucoup de flou dans ton esprit et tes sentiments… Mais ce n'est que du flou, pas du brouillard. Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce que je ressens chez vous.

Duo : Tu m'en as déjà beaucoup dis, merci Quatre… Il est peut-être bien possible qu'il soit un peu perdu. Peut-être à cause de Lucifer, peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu sur Terre ? J'espère seulement qu'il réussira bientôt à revenir à lui… Au moins, je sais que sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Quatre : Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger ?

Duo : Non, ça va… Merci, Quatre. Je vais aller me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant, vous êtes fatigués.

Wufei : Je voudrais rester un peu là, avant d'aller au lit.

Trowa : Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce soir…

Quatre : Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point, moi aussi.

Duo : C'est normal… Je vais vous laisser discuter, tous les 3 et aller essayer de dormir. Je suis content d'être revenu parmi vous, je me sentais si inquiet et si seul en revenant ici… J'aurais aimé venir plus tôt mais il y avait trop de gens dans les rues.

Wufei : On aurait pu ne pas être là, dans la journée… On aurait pu être ailleurs, tout simplement. Comment tu savais où nous trouver ?

Trowa : Je me suis posé la même question…

Duo : Je l'ai senti… Je sais pas comment mais je l'ai sentis. Quand j'ai passé la porte et que je me suis retrouvé en plein ciel, j'ai pensé à vous et j'ai su où vous chercher… C'est peut-être un lien du cœur aussi ?

Quatre : C'est possible, oui…

Duo : Merci, les gars… Bonne nuit.

Quatre : Bonne nuit, Duo…

Trowa et Wufei lui firent un signe de tête et un petit sourire un peu hésitant, à cause de la confusion encore présente… Quatre aussi lui adressa un sourire, bien plus affirmé malgré qu'il soit aussi un peu confus car il se sentait bien, en sentant Heero et Duo à leur place dans son cœur. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté, en fait, il le réalisait maintenant… Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, il les sentait vraiment à nouveau et il se sentait bien mieux.

Duo leur répondu par un sourire heureux et soulagé et prit Heero dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la pièce. Tandis qu'il montait à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre et allonger Heero dans son lit, avant de se coucher tout habillé à coté de lui, pas par pudeur mais parce qu'il sentait encore la fraicheur même habillé comme ça, le silence régnait dans le salon… Jusqu'à ce que Wufei brise le silence.

Wufei : C'est… C'est vraiment eux ? Je veux dire… C'est tellement incroyable, tellement difficile à accepter aussi…

Quatre : Oui. Je les reconnais… C'est leur présence et je me rends compte qu'elle ne m'avait jamais quitté, en fait. Heero était en paix, c'est pour ça que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… Quand Duo est mort et s'est retrouvé en Enfer, ils en ont souffert tous les deux. C'est pour ça que je me sentais mal ces dernières semaines, depuis que Duo nous a quittés… Je croyais que c'était le choc mais non. C'était eux, c'était leur détresse… Même avant ça, je l'ai senti ce lien… C'était Heero, quand je me sentais si mal après sa mort et que je ressentais cette chaleur en moi, qui me consolait. Il est venu nous voir aussi après sa mort, j'ai plusieurs fois sentis cette présence étrangère mais si familière près de nous… Je ne la reconnaissais pas sur le moment, mais c'est la même que j'ai ressentis. Ce sont eux… Ce sont vraiment eux. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs… Ils sont revenus parmi nous et puis « là », pour de vrai.

Posant sa main sur son cœur, il se mit à pleurer sans même chercher à retenir ses larmes.

Trowa : Alors nous devrons les aider.

Wufei : Les aider à quoi ?

Trowa : A se réhabituer à la Terre et contre ceux qui sont à leur poursuite.

Quatre : Les chasseurs d'âmes ? Mais Duo nous a indirectement demandé de ne pas chercher à les affronter…

Trowa : Je sais… Je ne parle pas de combat direct, mais d'observation. Je doute que nous ayons une chance face à des créatures capable de chasser des anges et des démons.

Wufei : Tu as raison, Trowa… Nous devons les aider ou nous les perdrons une deuxième fois. Je ne le permettrais pas.

EEE

Heero ne se réveilla pas avant 3 jours… 3 jours durant lesquels ses amis avaient réussit à se réhabituer à la présence de Duo et Heero. Duo, par contre, était encore loin d'être réhabitué à la fraicheur de la Terre… Au moins, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire à sa survie, il pouvait dormir et même manger. Il se sentait un peu plus « humain » comme ça. Duo leur avait tout raconté en détail, ce dont il se souvenait car son arrivée en Enfer était floue dans sa mémoire. Finalement Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avaient finalement compris ce qui s'était passé et comment ils pouvaient être à nouveau parmi eux… L'ambiance était déjà moins tendue, plus naturelle même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Pour l'instant, les choses se passaient plutôt bien et aucun individu louche ne s'était montré… Tant mieux. Ils surveillaient pour voir s'il y avait des individus louches qui rodaient autour de la maison, mais sans en savoir plus pour autant puisque Duo n'avait pas reparlé des chasseurs d'âme et eux ne voulaient pas embêter Duo avec ça non plus. C'était des ennemis, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir…

E

Heero était dans son gundam. Il était trop gravement endommagé et lui-même était blessé d'avoir été secoué comme une poupée dans le cockpit, sans parler des consoles de commande grillées, qui grésillaient d'électricité et l'avaient blessé au visage en explosant. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Ses amis étaient loin, Duo aussi… Il n'avait plus le choix si il voulait les sauver, le sauver. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas si mal commencé… La base et les ennemis étaient presque entièrement détruits, seulement ces maudits MD s'étaient joins à la bataille. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu se trouver dépassés à ce point par les événements mais c'était arrivé. Et dire qu'il voulait parler à Duo après cette mission… Ca faisait des semaines qu'il y pensait et ça commençait même à perturber ses missions, car il voulait toujours protéger Duo. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, mais apparemment l'autre pilote ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Il l'avait fait cette fois encore, malgré lui et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. A force de se soucier de Duo, il avait été trop déconcentré. C'était sa faute… Il devait le sauver absolument et il ne restait qu'une façon pour ça. Il contrôla le voyant pour vérifier que ça marche encore, en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre de châtaignes et sourit… Oui, il pouvait le sauver !

Il entra en communication vidéo avec Duo, toujours souriant car il voulait le revoir une dernière fois… L'écran fut brouillé une seconde mais la liaison se stabilisa. Dès qu'il le vit, Duo eut l'air choqué par l'apparence de Heero mais il ne s'en occupa pas et ne perdit pas son sourire.

Heero : Arigato, Duo.

Il était heureux de pouvoir le sauver, mais triste de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de lui dire pourquoi il faisait ça… A moins qu'il ne le sache déjà ? Dans ce cas et même s'il ne savait pas, il aurait beaucoup de peine et il s'en voulait de lui faire ça, mais il était condamné de toute façon. Il ne pouvait plus décoller, ni faire le moindre mouvement et les MD continuait de lui tirer dessus sans relâche. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne l'achèvent et il ne voulait pas que ses amis reviennent mettre leurs vies en danger, encore moins Duo.

Heero : Ai Shiteru…

Il voulait lui dire, au moins une fois dans sa vie… Avant de mourir. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge, au moment où un autre tir plus fort que les autres secoua encore son gundam. Il le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et fut heureux de voir Duo le lui rendre une ultime fois… Mais une nouvelle explosion du tableau de bord l'obligea à fermer les yeux, l'empêchant de le regarder plus longtemps avant que son gundam n'explose.

E

Il se réveilla soudain et se redressa dans son lit, paniqué. Quel cauchemar ! Se forçant à se calmer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et qu'il n'était pas seul non plus. Regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnu pas leur dernière planque en date et puis, c'était un lit deux personnes ça… Et la personne à coté de lui, c'était Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?? Pourquoi avaient-ils changé de planque sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne et pourquoi était-il dans le même lit que Duo ? Et puis, ce n'était pas tout… Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais quelque chose d'autre ne tournait pas rond.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, bien décidé à mettre de la distance entre Duo et lui et se leva. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu… Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Il n'avait jamais dit à Duo la vérité, ils n'avaient pas pu faire CA ! Il s'en serait souvenu, non ?? Se retournant d'un bond en sentant Duo se réveiller je ne sais comment, il se retrouva face à un regard amoureux et soulagé. Duo lui fit un sourire et se redressa.

Duo : Heero ! Tu te réveilles enfin…

Mais Heero ne répondit pas et regarda fixement Duo. Quelque chose n'allait VRAIMENT pas ! Pourquoi Duo était-il soudain plus âgé ?

Duo : Ca ne va pas, Heero ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Heero : Ce n'est pas possible… Je dois faire un autre cauchemar !

Duo : Pourquoi ? Tu vois bien qu'on est plus là-bas… On est libre, Heero !

Heero : Libre ? Et OZ ?

Duo : OZ ? OZ n'existe plus…

Alors le regard de Duo se fit inquiet. Celui-ci se leva et contourna le lit pour rejoindre Heero, habillé lui. Le japonais recula jusqu'à un mur, effrayé, sans savoir pourquoi et aperçu une ombre froide entourant Duo… Mais Duo arriva quand même jusqu'à lui.

Duo : Pourquoi tu as peur, Heero ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Heero : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cette… Ombre autour de toi ?

Duo : C'est mon aura… C'est normal, tu en as une toi aussi, même si elle est trop affaibli pour que je la sente vraiment. Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas… Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Je me réveille dans cet endroit inconnu, entièrement nu et dans le même lit que toi… Et tu as l'air tellement plus âgé que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? C'était quand déjà… C'était… Je ne sais plus… Je ne me souviens plus ! Quand est-ce qu'on a vaincu OZ ?

Duo : Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu n'étais plus là quand… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

L'image de son rêve lui revint et Heero se rappela le déchirement qu'il avait ressentit de devoir quitter Duo… Il se rappela aussi le regard de Duo juste avant que son gundam explose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir de son rêve. C'était plutôt comme un flash-back… Alors ça voudrait dire que ce n'était pas un rêve… Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, c'était absolument impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être…

Heero : Non !! Laisses-moi !! C'est un autre rêve ! Je vais me réveiller et…

Le flash-back revint plus vif encore et il sentit qu'il essayait de s'imposer à lui, mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Luttant de toutes ses forces contre ce soi-disant souvenir envahissant, il le repoussa et sentit un mal de tête venir. Se sentant soudain mal, il se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi.

Duo : Heero !

Inquiet de le voir pâlir et s'effondrer à terre en larmes, il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

Heero : Non ! L'ombre ! Pas l'ombre !

Duo : L'ombre ne te fera aucun mal, Heero ! Calmes-toi, fais-moi confiance...

Heero tenta de se débattre, mais il se sentait trop mal pour que ce soit efficace. Finalement, il laissa Duo le prendre contre lui et se laissa pleurer contre son épaule, très triste et un peu malade sans en comprendre la raison.

Duo : Ne le repousse pas, Heero. Ca ne sert à rien. C'est toi… C'est la vérité !

Duo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et le serra plus fort contre lui. Comme si cette ombre lui était soudain familière et rassurante, il accepta enfin ce flash-back… Tout se passait exactement comme dans le cauchemar, sauf que cette fois il se rappelait que c'était VRAI. Ce combat avait déjà eu lieu et il était… Il n'arrivait toujours pas le croire, mais son malaise était enfin passé. Mais pas ses larmes, il se sentait toujours aussi triste, plus même… Si Duo ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras, il se serait enfuit aussi loin qu'il aurait pu, mais il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Duo : Heero…

Heero : Je suis vraiment… Mort ?

Duo : Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais oublié en revenant sur Terre… Lucifer a du…

Heero : Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

Duo : D'accord… Je ne te dirais rien. Ca va aller… Tu te souviendras quand tu le voudras mais calmes-toi, je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures… Tu te souviens au moins que je t'aime ?

Heero : Oui… Je me souviens de ton regard avant que… Je n'avais jamais pu te le dire avant. Je voulais te le dire après ça… Mais je n'ai jamais pu.

Duo : Moi aussi, je voulais te le dire après ça… N'y penses plus, tout va bien, d'accord ? On est tous les deux… Ensembles.

Heero : Mais je suis… Mort.

Duo : Moi aussi, Heero… Mais ça n'a aucune importance. On est tous les deux, maintenant et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer encore une fois. Arrêtes de pleurer, tu es triste d'être avec moi ?

Heero : Non ! Pas d'être avec toi… D'être mort et de m'en être souvenu.

Duo : N'y pense plus, Heero… Si tu ne veux pas te souvenir du reste, ne te souviens pas. Je veux que tu souries, Heero. Je veux t'embrasser et passer le reste de la nuit, avec toi dans mes bras. Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte. Regarde-moi, Heero…

Duo voyait bien qu'il souffrait de s'être souvenu et il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas se souvenir de plus… Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus que ça. Son âme avait été blessée et à cause de ça, sa mémoire en souffrait. Peu importe, il le protégerait. Il était en « vie », c'était ça le plus important pour lui…

Heero, un peu calmé, releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard si perdu que Duo en eut mal… C'était évident, se souvenir ne ferait que lui apporter plus de souffrance encore et de l'inquiétude aussi. Il s'occuperait lui-même des éventuels chasseurs d'âmes. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et sécha ses larmes, avant de l'embrasser sans chercher à approfondir l'échange. Heero le laissa faire et le regarda avec un air étrange… Duo cru qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais c'est Heero qui l'embrassa cette fois. Timidement puis avec un peu plus de fougue mais sans aller plus loin non plus et Duo y répondit avec amour, sentant son âme blessée se réveiller faiblement et son aura se manifester par pulsations irrégulières. Heero devait se souvenir quelque part en lui, bien que blessé son âme vibrait encore et ça voulait dire qu'un jour, il retrouverait ses ailes… Avec son aide, il y arriverait et Duo ferait tout pour l'aider. Il lui devait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir l'abandonner un jour.

Duo : Je vais t'aider, Heero. Tu redeviendras celui que tu étais…

Heero : Je ne comprends pas…

Duo : Tu as été blessé, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas… Que tu ne le veux pas et que tu ne le pourrais pas non plus.

Heero : Pour le moment, je veux juste être avec toi…

Duo : Moi aussi, Heero. Je ne vais plus te quitter…

Duo l'embrassa à nouveau et Heero le suivit, même quand il approfondit le baiser. Sentant son aura pulsé encore et vibrer avec la sienne, il le serra plus fort contre lui et se laissa porter par sa fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, sans vouloir passer à la seconde étape. Ni Heero, ni Duo ne s'en lassaient… Le japonais sentait que Duo lui avait beaucoup manqué et qu'ils avaient longtemps été séparés, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Trop longtemps… Quand Duo mit fin au baiser, il le regretta mais son ami très proche le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, avant de l'y rejoindre. Aussitôt, Heero retourna se mettre contre lui et mit la tête contre son torse, pendant que Duo tirait la couverture sur eux.

Heero : Pourquoi tu restes habillé pour dormir ? Surtout un pull ?

Duo : J'ai froid. Là d'où je reviens, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici… Je ne me suis pas encore habitué à la différence de température. Tu n'as pas froid, au moins ?

Heero : Non. Je suis bien, je voudrais juste pouvoir sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Duo : Moi aussi… Mais si tu savais comme il fait froid ici. Je le sens même comme ça.

Heero : Il faisait si chaud que ça là-bas ? Ca devait être horrible…

Duo : Oui... Si seulement il n'y avait eu que ça. Je ne veux jamais y retourner.

Heero : Pourquoi tu y retournerais puisque tu as dis que tu ne me quitterais pas ?

Duo : Si je devais y retourner et te quitter, ca ne serait pas volontaire… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'y suives. Tu as pris déjà trop de risques pour moi… C'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé.

Heero : Si tu étais en danger, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné… Je serais mort pour toi. Je l'ai fais, d'ailleurs…

Duo : Et tu as failli recommencer. Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie pour moi, Heero… Je me sentirais tellement coupable si je te perdais encore, pour m'avoir protégé. Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus une telle bêtise…

Heero : Tu sais très bien que je te mentirais en te faisant cette promesse… Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne prendrais pas de risque inutile, par contre.

Duo : Merci, Heero… C'est déjà beaucoup.

Heero : Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles, toi non plus. N'oublie pas que tu as dis que tu ne me quitterais plus.

Duo : Je te le promets, Heero. Je serais prudent, je ne te quitterais plus…

Heero se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa. Il se sentait bien mieux que tout à l'heure… Ce qui l'attaquait tout à l'heure ne l'agressait plus, au contraire. Il se rallongea contre le torse de Duo, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Bien que physiologiquement, un ange ou un démon n'ait pas besoin de dormir, ils le pouvaient encore, heureusement… Psychologiquement, Heero en avait besoin et Duo aussi sans doute, mais il préférait le regarder encore.

Duo : Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Heero : Bonne nuit, Duo…

Fermant les yeux, Heero s'endormit rapidement. Duo le regarda dormir un très long moment, heureux et rassuré… Presque toute la nuit, en fait, avant de décider de dormir un peu.

EEE

Heero dormit jusqu'à presque 10h le lendemain matin et Duo resta avec lui, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il se réveille bien qu'il se soit réveillé bien avant lui. En se réveillant, Heero le regarda, un peu surpris encore une fois… Avant de sourire.

Heero : Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve alors ?

Duo : Je te l'avais dit. On est vraiment ensembles, Heero.

Heero : J'avais un peu peur d'y croire vraiment. Tu es vraiment là…

Duo : Et les autres aussi sont là.

Heero : Ils… Ils sont morts aussi ?

Heero le regarda, inquiet mais Duo lui sourit.

Duo : Non, ils sont bien vivants eux. Nous sommes revenus sur Terre, Heero… Tu es chez moi ici. Même mort officiellement, ça reste ma maison.

Heero : Il a du se passer beaucoup de temps depuis ma dernière mission alors.

Duo : 10 ans… Mais le temps n'a pas d'importance.

Heero : Oui, tu as raison… Je veux les voir. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei…

Duo : Il suffit de se lever pour ça. Tu trouveras des vêtements dans le placard là…

Duo lui indiqua le seul placard de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles dans la pièce, le lit, deux tables de nuit et un grand placard bien trop grand pour ses vêtements à lui seul.

Heero : J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop grands. Tu as grandi par rapport à moi.

Duo : J'ai gardé tes vêtements aussi. C'est idiot, je sais… Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à les donner ou les jeter. Je me disais que ça pourrait être utile un jour, mais c'était juste une excuse à donner à Quatre et aux autres si ils m'en parlaient. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu accepter vraiment ta mort… J'ai tenu ma promesse et j'ai été heureux, mais tu me manquais tous les jours. Je me sentais si seul, surtout la nuit. Je n'ai jamais cherché à mourir mais j'ai attendu la mort, en fait… Mais même la mort nous a refusé le droit d'être heureux. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, maintenant qu'on est enfin ensembles. Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer à nouveau, qu'ils soient humains, divins ou démoniaques…

Heero : Duo…

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Heero passa ses bras autour de son cou et resta contre lui. Duo l'enlaça et lui caressa le dos, avant d'inverser leurs positions et de l'embrasser passionnément. Heero, dos au matelas et Duo au-dessus de lui, se laissa dominer avec plaisir et participa au baiser passionné, en sentant l'ombre lui « parler » et entrer en résonnance avec cette force qu'il sentait en lui. La même qui l'avait agressé lors de son premier réveil, qui lui avait signalé que Duo se réveillait ou permit de ressentir l'aura sombre de Duo et qu'il sentait battre en lui, maintenant… Son aura, peut-être puisque Duo avait dit qu'il en avait une aussi, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi lui et Duo en avait une.

Heero aurait bien aimé rester encore une heure ou deux au lit, dans les bras de Duo et sans aucune arrière-pensée car il n'en était pas encore là mais il fallait bien se lever. Il voulait voir ses amis aussi, ça devait faire 10 ans aussi qu'il ne les avait pas vu si il était mort… Mort. L'idée lui semblait toujours aussi étrange puisqu'il était là avec Duo mais son esprit semblait avoir accepté ce fait, certainement en grande partie grâce à Duo. Son esprit devait en savoir plus que lui-même sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces 10 ans… Il avait beau chercher, c'était le noir complet au-delà de son ultime autodestruction. En même temps, c'était aussi bien comme ça car il ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir. L'idée de vouloir se souvenir lui faisait mal quelque part, mais pas physiquement ou psychiquement… Pourtant, ça lui faisait mal. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, il voulait juste rester avec Duo et ses amis.

Après s'être habillé avec ses vieux vêtements que Duo avait conservé, son seul jeans et ce bon vieux débardeur vert toujours aussi large pour lui, il était descendu avec Duo. Il était impatient de les voir, mais il était nerveux aussi… En l'apercevant, Quatre qui était en train de ranger de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, s'arrêta net. Lâchant le verre qu'il tenait à la main, il se jeta d'un seul coup sur Heero et le serra dans ses bras, avant que le verre ne se brise au sol. Heero resta pétrifié de surprise quelques secondes et lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Heero : Qua… Quatre ?

Attiré par le bruit de verre cassé, Trowa et Wufei rappliquèrent à leur tour et semblèrent sous le choc eux aussi. Heero n'y comprenait rien !

Duo : Ca ne va pas, les gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Trowa : C'est comme si… Ces vêtements, ce sont les mêmes.

Wufei : Oui. Comme si… Tout était comme avant.

Duo : Je… Je les avais gardé, oui et comme mes affaires sont trop grandes pour lui…

Heero observa Trowa et Wufei, étonné. Ils étaient réellement plus âgés que lui… C'était des adultes, alors que lui n'était encore qu'un enfant, sans oublier la différence de taille. Ils étaient bien plus grands que lui, maintenant. Eux aussi le regardaient et pensaient à la même chose, mais dans le sens inverse. Tout le monde resta immobile deux minutes et puis Heero, mal à l'aise, décida de prendre la parole.

Heero : C'est vraiment vous ? Je veux dire… La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de mon dernier combat. Duo m'a dit que ça fait 10 ans que j'étais mort… Ca fait vraiment si longtemps que ça ?

Quatre fut le premier à réagir et quitta les bras de Heero, les yeux encore humides.

Quatre : Oui, ça fait si longtemps que ça… Tu nous as tellement manqué, Heero. Tu étais si loin…

Heero : Si loin ? J'étais… Mort. Je n'étais plus là du tout.

Quatre : Heero, j'ai plusieurs fois sentis ta présence… Tu étais…

Duo : Non, il ne veut pas savoir. Il ne doit pas savoir. Pas encore.

Quatre : Je ne comprends pas.

Duo : Son âme n'est pas prête à l'entendre. Il a été blessé, Quatre… Il ne faut pas lui dire.

Quatre remarqua alors que le japonais tremblait légèrement et était un peu pâle. S'approchant de Heero par derrière et Duo le prit contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Heero se laissa faire et s'y réfugia, en sentant la même force l'agresser encore et cette étrange douleur se réveiller.

Heero : Je ne veux rien savoir. Rien ! Cette force ne veut pas que je sache et je ne le veux pas non plus !

Heero se retourna dans les bras de Duo et cacha son visage dans son cou, mais pas pour pleurer. Il voulait sentir l'aura de Duo, elle le rassurait et apaisait cette force en lui, ainsi que la douleur énigmatique et insaisissable.

Quatre : Pardon, Heero. Je ne voulais pas raviver ta blessure… Excuses-moi, je n'en parlerais plus.

Quatre sécha ses yeux et regarda Heero, inquiet. Trowa et Wufei s'approchèrent de lui, pour le rassurer. Après tout, ils auraient très bien pu en parler en premier, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Trowa : Je suis rassuré que tu te sois réveillé, Heero. Est-ce que ça va, malgré ton amnésie ?

Wufei : Nous sommes contents de te revoir parmi nous. Ton absence a laissé un grand vide… Et le temps ne l'a jamais comblé, même si la vie a reprit son cours.

Heero se retourna et les regarda, sans quitter les bras de son ange gardien… Ou plutôt démon gardien. Il leur fit un sourire, sans dire un mot.

Duo : Viens, Heero. Tu seras mieux sur le canapé.

Duo l'entraina dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, avant de se mettre à coté de lui. Heero se réinstalla contre lui, encore un peu pâle bien que ses tremblements aient cessés. Les autres ex-pilotes les suivirent et prirent place dans les fauteuils et le canapé.

Quatre : Tu t'es réveillé ce matin ?

Duo : Cette nuit.

Quatre : Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? Je veux dire, de ne pas savoir où tu étais et ce qui était arrivé ?

Heero : Au début, c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur… Pourtant je n'avais pas peur avant. J'étais complètement déboussolé, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais… Je ne le sais toujours pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en moi. Comme si elle voulait se réveiller mais ne le pouvait pas… Il me manque quelque chose, je le sens et c'est lié à ce dont je ne peux pas me souvenir. Pourtant je ne veux pas me souvenir, j'ai peur de savoir ce qui a pu se passer ensuite. C'est contradictoire…

Duo : Non, c'est normal. Tu t'es réveillé dans le monde où tu es mort, sans savoir où tu étais et entièrement nu dans le même lit que moi. Ca a de quoi surprendre, sans oublier que tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là.

Quatre : Oui. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne redeviennes pas celui que tu étais avant… Tu te souviendras et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. On va t'aider, Heero…

Pour approuver, Trowa et Wufei hochèrent la tête et Quatre fit un sourire à Heero.

Duo : Tu n'es pas seul, Heero et tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant… Il n'y a plus de guerre, ni de soldats, ni d'OZ.

Heero : Oui, vous êtes là… Et si OZ n'est plus, ça veut dire qu'on a plus besoin de se cacher.

Trowa regarda Duo et lui lança un regard « Et les chasseurs d'âmes ? » auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant. A quoi bon lui parler de ça, alors que Heero ne se souvenait plus de son passage au Pays de la Mort ? Il poserait des questions et ça le ferait souffrir inutilement, en plus de l'inquiéter.

Duo : Non, on est libres… Libre de rester ici autant de temps qu'on voudra. Et puis, c'est chez moi !

Heero : Tu l'as acheté cette maison ? Vraiment ?

Duo : Avec mes économies que je me suis faites sur L2, en travaillant comme ferrailleur et celles que j'ai pu piquer à OZ. On méritait bien un petit dédommagement…

Heero : Bien sûr. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes dédommagé aussi ?

Quatre : Non, ce n'était pas mon argent. Je me serais senti coupable, même si j'y aurais eu le droit. Et puis, je ne manquais pas d'argent avec la société familiale… C'est moi le PDG, maintenant mais quel boulot de gérer tout ça. J'ai passé les rênes à mon second quand Duo...

Heero : Oui ?

Quatre : Quand Duo est tombé malade. Je voulais rester avec lui… Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur mon travail, en sachant Duo… Comme ça.

Heero hocha la tête et comprit que Quatre ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre comment Duo était mort non plus… Ils regardaient tous leurs chaussures, même Duo. S'il voulait savoir ça, il le demanderait directement à Duo quand ils seraient seuls.

Heero : Je comprends, Quatre. Et toi, Wufei ?

Relevant la tête, ils reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Wufei : Après la fin de la guerre, je me suis engagé dans les Préventers… J'aimais bien ce travail, mais j'ai été sérieusement blessé lors d'une opération pour arrêter des trafiquants de drogue et j'en ai gardé des difficultés pour me déplacer parfois. Après ça, j'ai été mis à la retraire anticipé et depuis je touche une pension… Mais j'aurais largement préféré continuer le travail. Il m'en faut plus pour m'arrêter… Quels idiots.

Duo : C'était pour ta propre sécurité, Wufei.

Wufei : Je sais… Mais tu crois que ça s'appelle une vie ? J'ai 26 ans et tous les postes qui pourraient m'intéresser me sont refusé à cause de ça. Je ne suis pas fait pour rester sagement dans un bureau, à faire de la paperasse.

Heero : Tu es un homme d'action, c'est certain. Tu as besoin d'être sur le terrain.

Wufei : Tu es bien le seul à le comprendre, j'ai l'impression… Même Quatre et Trowa voudrait me mettre derrière un ordinateur.

Quatre et Trowa soupirèrent. Wufei exagérait toujours les choses… Il était plus têtu qu'une mule.

Trowa : Nous n'avons jamais dit ça… Nous avions seulement suggéré un poste de travail moins physique.

Wufei : Dans leur langage à eux, poste de travail moins physique veut dire derrière un bureau.

Heero : Je ne pense pas que tu convaincs qui que ce soit comme ça… Ces gens là ont besoin de voir, sinon ils se fient à ce qui est écrit sous leur nez. Si c'est écrit que tu es inapte au poste de ce type, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Fais-toi détective privé, personne n'aura besoin de juger de ce que tu peux faire ou non. Si tu es bon, tu auras des clients, sinon ta boite coulera…

Quatre : Heero ! Ne l'encourage pas… Et si sa jambe le lâchait au mauvais moment ? On ne sait jamais sur quel genre de personnage on peut tomber dans ce métier.

Heero : Tu t'inquiètes trop, Quatre.

Wufei : Merci de ton soutien, Heero. Je crois que je vais suivre ton idée… J'en ai assez qu'on me dise, ce que je peux faire ou non.

Lançant un regard énervé à Quatre et Trowa se mit à rire.

Trowa : Voilà un bon compromis. Je t'enverrais des clients, Wufei.

Quatre : Trowa ! Pas toi non plus… Tu étais d'accord avec moi, pourtant.

Trowa : Au sujet du travail à risque… Dans ce métier, on a plus affaire à des affaires d'adultères qu'autres choses. Je doute qu'un mari furieux puisse un jour blesser Wufei, même avec sa jambe qui déraille.

Duo : Oui, Heero a eut une bonne idée… Mais c'est mal payé par contre, mieux vaut que tu le saches tout de suite.

Wufei : Je toucherais toujours ma pension. Je veux juste pouvoir travailler.

Quatre soupira et tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf lui. Rire ensembles leur donna l'impression que les choses étaient « normales » et leur remonta le moral…

Duo : Et toi, Trowa ? Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ce que tu avais fait.

Trowa : Pas de surprise. Je suis toujours au cirque… J'ai pris mes congés en retard pour venir voir Duo et quand il est parti aussi, j'ai décidé de rester un peu avec Quatre et Wufei. Je sais que le directeur du cirque ne me virera pas… Il a dit que je pouvais prendre le temps que j'avais besoin pour faire mon deuil et passer du temps avec mes amis.

Wufei : Si tous les patrons étaient comme ça, ça serait fantastique.

Trowa : Le cirque est ma famille, maintenant… On ne vire pas un membre de sa famille.

Duo : Je suis le seul à avoir profité de la générosité d'OZ alors ?

Wufei : Je ne voulais pas toucher à cet argent qui avait entretenu une guerre. Même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je voulais gagner mon argent par mes propres moyens.

Trowa : Tu n'es pas le seul, Duo. Je n'ai pas fais le difficile… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour le cirque.

Duo : Au moins, il n'est pas sur ton compte en banque, c'est plus sûr… En parlant de ça, vous avez déjà hérité ?

Quatre : Oui. Tu as été généreux… Nous laisser ta maison, c'était trop.

Duo : Tu sais, je voulais vraiment vous laisser quelque chose de mieux que mon minable petit compte en banque… Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de revenir et je ne voulais pas que ma maison tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui, alors je vous l'ai léguée.

Trowa : On prévoit rarement de revenir de là où tu es allé…

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant je suis là… C'est fou.

Duo leur fit un sourire et ils y répondirent, signe que l'ambiance s'était vraiment amélioré… C'était un peu comme si il était de retour, après un long voyage plus qu'incertain.

Heero : Moi aussi, je suis là… Je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter, d'ailleurs.

Duo : Dis-toi que c'est une deuxième chance. On méritait d'être ensemble après tout ce temps…

Quatre : Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ne pose pas de questions, Heero et sois heureux… Tu auras les réponses sans les chercher.

Heero : Sans doute… Je suis heureux, je crois. Ce que je voulais, c'est être avec Duo et je le suis... Que puis-je souhaiter de plus ? Une douche peut-être… Avec toi.

Il regarda Duo en souriant et Duo l'embrassa, avant de lui faire un sourire coquin.

Duo : Une douche avec moi ? As-tu bien mesuré les risques encourus ?

Heero : C'est bien pour les risques que je veux cette douche avec toi… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi et que tu pourrais disparaître. Cette fois, je ne me poserais pas de questions superflues… Je veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, Duo. Je veux vivre avec toi…

Duo : Si vite ? Tu es sûr ?

Heero : Certain… Ca fait plus de 10 ans que je te veux. Quand tu prenais ta douche le matin, j'étais à deux doigts de t'y rejoindre ce matin-là… Et j'étais prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Se dégageant des bras de Duo, il le poussa en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et se mit à cheval sur lui, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Duo, trop surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir… Et sentit ses dernières réticences fondrent, en entendant le murmure de Heero pendant qu'il passait les mains sous son pull. Heero semblait avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls…

Heero : Je vais te réchauffer, tu verras…

Quatre, qui était le plus près, eut le malheur de l'entendre et devint rouge plus vite qu'un feu tricolore.

Duo, gêné, repoussa gentiment les mains de Heero et l'embrassa pour essayer de le calmer.

Duo : D'accord, Heero… Tu as gagné, tu m'as convaincu de ta motivation. Euh… Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, les gars, je crois qu'une douche s'impose.

Heero : Oui... Une douche s'impose...

Duo, ne sachant plus où se mettre alors que Heero lui mordillait le cou en rigolant, se leva en gardant Heero dans ses bras, alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa proie avec ses jambes et grimpa rapidement à l'étage avec lui… Sans doute parce qu'il était très gêné et aussi parce que la motivation de Heero était contagieuse.

Les gars restés seuls se regardèrent, pendant que Quatre reprenait lentement une couleur normale.

Quatre : Heero va mieux, je crois…

Trowa : Beaucoup mieux, il n'y a pas de doute.

Wufei : Mais de là, à faire ça devant nous…

Quatre : Je crois que Heero n'est pas tout à fait lui-même pour le moment.

Wufei : Pas tout à fait ?

Trowa : Ca doit être le choc entre son retour d'entre les morts et ce qu'il se rappelle de son passé.

Quatre : Oui, ça doit être ça…

Wufei : Il a bon dos, le choc mais on va dire ça comme ça.

E

A peine Duo avait-il posé Heero à terre dans la salle de bain, le temps de fermer la porte au verrou, que Heero s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, en le plaquant contre la porte. Cette fois, Duo participa activement au baiser, en le serrant contre lui et tira sur le bas du débardeur pour passer ses mains en dessous, pour toucher sa peau. Elle était tellement plus chaude que la sienne… L'aura de Heero palpita rapidement, comme un battement de cœur et Duo sentit son âme se réveiller davantage. C'était autant le Heero d'avant sa mort que celui d'après qui avait envie de lui… Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Heero était en phase avec lui-même.

Profitant que Duo lui caressait le dos, sans trop s'occuper de ses mains froides, Heero réussit à lui retirer son pull. Duo frissonna et Heero fut surpris de sentir à quel point il avait froid.

Heero : Déshabilles-toi vite, comme ça on ira sous l'eau chaude…

Heero s'éloigna et lui sourit, en se déshabillant rapidement… Mais pas aussi vite que Duo, qui se les gelait encore. Aussitôt ses habits par terre, Duo se précipita sous la douche et régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit assez chaude mais pas trop non plus car il ne voulait pas ébouillanter Heero non plus. Le japonais le rejoignit dès qu'il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements et l'embrassa.

Heero : C'est mieux là ?

Duo : Oui… Mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

Heero : Tu ne vas pas avoir froid longtemps…

Se collant contre lui, il se mit à lui embrasser le cou et le torse avec un appétit féroce… Heero semblait décidé à le dévorer et Duo aurait pu avoir peur si Heero avait été un vampire. Mais ce n'en était pas un et Duo était presque affamé que Heero… Il ferma les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux, en laissant son ange embrasser et mordiller chaque centimètre carré de son torse. Puis celui-ci se baissa pour accéder à des zones plus basses et Duo rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait… Heero eut un sourire ravi en voyant la « motivation » de Duo et lui adressa un sourire coquin, en embrassant une de ses cuisses, pendant qu'une de ses mains testait sa « motivation » au toucher... Le démon retint un grognement de désir, avant de l'attraper et de le relever, tout en plaquant contre le mur de la douche pour l'embrasser presque violemment. Loin d'être effrayé, plutôt excité même, celui-ci rigola en répondant à son baiser sauvage. Le serrant contre lui et contre le mur de la douche, il laissa ses lèvres et attaqua son cou avec une passion enflammée. Heero le laissa faire et ferma les yeux, en appuyant sa tête contre le mur et passant ses bras derrière son cou pour lui caresser la nuque… Duo ne semblait plus du tout avoir froid ! Murmurant des paroles indécentes à Duo, il passa sa main à l'entre-jambe de Duo et le démon se demanda brièvement si c'était VRAIMENT un ange… Brièvement parce qu'il avait bien mieux à faire qu'à se demander si il n'y avait pas eu erreur sur son âme ou si c'était simplement un ange pervers.

Heero : Je ne me souviens pas de la mort… Montres-moi à quoi ressemble le 7ème ciel, Duo !

Duo : Ce que j'en ai vu n'était pas très joyeux… Mais je vais improviser, mon ange.

Heero : Oui, improvise… Montres-moi…

Duo : Tes désirs sont des ordres. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec toi…

Duo l'embrassa encore, fou de désir puis lâcha Heero aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, pour descendre ses baisers gourmands et un peu sauvages de son cou jusqu'à la zone sensible de son partenaire, pour le faire grimper au rideau. Heero fut d'abord surpris que Duo titille cette partie de lui avec sa bouche, car finalement il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en amour… Mais il était avide d'apprendre et excellent élève et il comprit très vite que c'était plutôt agréable. Se rappuyant contre le mur, il referma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir et lui assura qu'il aimait ça, en tenant la tête de son si dévoué professeur…

Heero : Où as-tu appris tout ça… Hum… Duo…

Duo : J'ai attendu de te retrouver… Mais je n'ai pas fait vœu de chasteté, pour autant.

Heero : Tu as bien fait… Je voulais que tu vives, que tu sois heureux. Apprends-moi à vivre, Duo…

Duo : Je vais t'apprendre. Je t'aime, Heero… Plus que la vie elle-même.

Heero eut un sourire heureux et sentit que son bourreau reprenait sa douce torture, tout en caressant ses fesses. Il se crispa en sentant Duo préparer la prochaine étape, mais son professeur le lui fit oublier en rendant la torture encore meilleure, en attendant qu'il s'y fasse… Si bien que, après une préparation longue mais nécessaire et ce n'est pas Heero qui allait s'en plaindre parce qu'il visitait les cieux inférieurs au 7ème, en gémissant plus ou moins doucement, l'ange semblait prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Rouvrant les yeux quand Duo arrêta et se releva, il grogna de frustration mais Duo se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser.

Duo : Patience, mon ange… Ce n'était que les préliminaires, le meilleur reste à venir. Tu voulais bien voir le 7ème ciel comme je l'imagine, non ?

Heero : Oui… Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi. Fais-moi l'amour, Duo…

Duo : C'est justement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… Ce pauvre Quatre va en avoir du mal à rester zen.

Heero : Ca prévoit… Je suis à toi, Duo, pour toujours. A toi et à personne d'autres…

Duo : Mon ange… Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Duo reprit ses lèvres avec fougue et le serra contre lui, avant de le soulever. Heero enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à son cou, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le démon le plaqua contre le mur et positionna son élève assidu correctement, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Heero eut un gémissement de douleur, en le sentant glisser en lui… Patient et très doux, bien que très passionné, Duo attendit que Heero lui fasse signe tout en l'embrassant longuement amoureusement. Et puis, ce fut l'élève lui-même qui fit le premier mouvement, accroché à son homme en lâchant un petit soupir de contentement. Laissant les lèvres de Duo, il lui mordilla l'oreille et lui murmura toute son excitation.

Heero : Prends-moi, Duo… Je veux me sentir vivant dans tes bras… Je te veux !

Duo : A tes ordres, mon ange… Moi aussi, je te désire, tu ne sais pas à quel point… Ca fait si longtemps… Si longtemps !

Entamant un petit mouvement, Heero eut un petit rire et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, avant de soupirer de plaisir… Sentant Heero si ouvert et si chaud, Duo eut un sursaut d'excitation et accéléra subitement l'allure, faisant crier son ange de surprise et de plaisir. Il lui murmura de continuer, en gémissant tandis que le professeur si dévoué poursuivait son va-et-vient sensuel et juste ce qu'il faut de sauvage… Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison, les revenants donnèrent libre cours à leurs désirs si longtemps contenu et exprimèrent tout leur satisfaction de vive voix.

Plaqué dos contre le mur, Heero soumis volontaire a la passion déchainée de son amant, qui l'empalait avec force comme si il voulait lui faire traverser le mur, gémissait et criait en même temps que Duo. Que le 7ème ciel pouvait être paradisiaque… Il aimait la façon dont son amant imaginait ce lieu. Il l'aimait même beaucoup ! Mais la visite, bien que plutôt longue du point de vue de ceux qui ne participaient pas à l'action, fut bien trop courte pour Heero et Duo qui se libérèrent quasiment en même temps, poussant un cri un peu bestial… Mordant l'épaule de son partenaire, Heero tenta de le contenir un peu et se laissa aller contre lui, épuisé. Duo aussi était claqué, aussi il le reposa doucement et serra contre lui, quand il le sentit légèrement tremblant sur ses jambes. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'eau n'était plus aussi chaude, sans être glacé. Ca tombait bien, ils avaient très chaud, même Duo !

Heero : Merci pour cette visite… On y retourne quand tu veux, Duo !

Duo : Aussi souvent que tu le voudras… Je vais t'apprendre à vivre, Heero. Je vais t'apprendre à aimer…

Heero : Je serais un élève très attentif… J'adore les travaux pratiques, professeur !

Duo : Moi aussi… Surtout avec toi. Tu es mon ange, Heero… Tu es la lumière qui me donne envie de vivre et je veux que tu sois heureux de vivre toi aussi. Je te donnerais tout ce que je peux, tout ce que je suis… Tout pour que tu sois heureux.

Heero : Duo… Je suis heureux avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et je le serais tant que tu seras avec moi.

Heero, touché par les paroles de Duo, l'embrassa longuement, pendant que le démon le serrait contre lui. Ca avait été plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, il avait sentit leurs deux âmes vibrer et communiquer ensemble… C'est comme si ils avaient été une seule et même âme pour un petit moment, malgré leur nature opposé. Il l'avait sentit et il était sûr que Heero aussi l'avait sentit, même si il ne devait pas savoir comment l'interpréter. Heero voulait apprendre à vivre, il allait lui apprendre et soulagé son âme blessé… Si son amour pouvait aider Heero à guérir, il en serait tellement heureux. Jamais l'âme de son ange n'avait été aussi lumineuse et vivante… L'effet était passé, bien qu'il reste une légère pulsation et elle était à peine perceptible à nouveau mais maintenant il savait comment raviver la flamme de Heero et l'aider à guérir.

Mettant fin au baiser, il lui sourit et attrapa le gel douche, pour qu'ils se lavent un peu et profitent de l'eau rafraichissante, avant d'aller faire une petite sieste… Mais pas crapuleuse, ils étaient assez fatigués pour l'instant et puis, c'était la première fois pour son ange. Ils étaient ensembles, c'était le plus important…

Ils sortirent de la douche rapidement et se séchèrent. Sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et regagnèrent leur chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Abandonnant leurs affaires au pied du lit, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Bien que Duo recommence à avoir un peu froid, la chaleur corporelle de Heero lui suffisait pour le moment. KO après ce petit exercice, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

E

Quatre, encore un peu rouge, revint dans le salon. Se rasseyant dans le canapé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Trowa le regarda, tandis que Wufei jetait un œil gêné vers l'escalier.

Wufei : Je crois qu'ils ont leur compte… Pour le moment.

Quatre : Oui, enfin… Et encore, vous n'aviez que l'audio.

Trowa : Personnellement, ça m'a largement suffit.

Wufei : Et moi donc ! Heero ne sait pas être discret, ma parole !

Quatre : J'aurais préféré aussi… J'ai cru que j'allais devoir évacuer cette tension avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient tellement excités…

Wufei : Pas un mot de plus, Quatre. Je ne veux rien savoir et encore moins t'aider à CA.

Quatre : Jamais je n'aurais osé vous demander CA !!

Rougissant, il se leva et se mit dos à eux. Wufei n'osa plus le regarder non plus, pas plus que vers l'escalier, aussi il fixa ses chaussures. Voyant ses deux amis plus que très gêné, Trowa décida de prendre la parole.

Trowa : Je suggère qu'on leur dise un mot à propos de leur « expression amoureuse » quand on les reverra.

Wufei : Oui, c'est une excellente idée… Je n'ose pas imaginer CA en pleine nuit.

Quatre : Je préférerais qu'il ne me réveille pas, comme ça je ferais seulement un rêve érotique avec… Bref.

Wufei : Ah, c'est trop ! J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu ! Vous croyez que je peux monter sans risque, maintenant ?

Trowa : Mis à part les voir regagner leur chambre, je ne pense que tu risque grand-chose.

Quatre : Ca serait bien de le dire d'éviter de faire ça sous la douche aussi… C'est nous qui payons les factures, même si Duo est revenu.

Wufei : Oh oui, en plus ! Sans oublier l'eau froide… Je vous laisse vous en charger, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur ce sujet là.

Se levant, Wufei quitta la pièce sans oser reregarder Quatre, qui était aussi rouge pivoine de son coté. Quatre ne se rassit que lorsque le chinois eut quitté le salon, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Trowa : Ces rêves, ça ne serait pas avec Wufei, par hasard ?

Quatre : Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

Trowa : Pourquoi étais-tu si gêné que tu ne pouvais pas le regarder, alors ?

Quatre : Ah, quel idiot… Ne lui dit rien, je t'en prie !! Si jamais il le sait, il va me fuir comme la peste !

Trowa : Non… Je vais te laisser faire, plutôt. C'est plus que des rêves, non ?

Quatre : Je te dirais tout si tu veux, mais arrêtes ! Il risque de nous entendre ! Et après…

Trowa : Et après, tu n'auras plus le choix. Oui, je vois. C'est bon, mais on en reparlera ce soir… Je viendrais te voir quand je serais sûr qu'il dormira. Ta chambre est plus éloignée de la sienne que la mienne.

Quatre : D'accord, ce soir… Mais plus un mot, maintenant. C'était sensé être mon secret.

Trowa : Tu l'as mal protégé sur ce coup-là… Heureusement que Wufei ne fait pas attention à ce genre de chose.

Quatre : Vas-y, rajoutes-en et c'est toi qui fait à manger ce midi et ce soir !

Trowa : Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas faire autre chose que les boites de conserve.

Quatre : Raison de plus pour te taire. Ce soir, pas avant. Maintenant, arrête !

Bien plus énervé que gêné maintenant, Quatre se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Trowa, resté seul, eut un sourire amusé… Alors Quatre était bien en train de mater Wufei l'autre fois, intéressant ! Et s'il s'en mêlait ?

EEEEE

Duo s'effondra à terre, blessé et a peine conscient, à la suite d'une foudroyante attaque magique, sous les yeux de Heero, totalement impuissant.

Heero : Duo !!

Mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre, il était trop loin de lui… Si loin, alors que des chasseurs d'âmes commençaient à l'entourer, pendant que Duo se redressait péniblement ! Heero, poursuivit par 5 chasseurs d'âme en armure noires, volait à ailes déployées vers la scène qu'il avait vu de très loin, inquiet pour Duo. Revoyant le flashback où Duo était prisonnier des flammes, Heero devint fou de rage et accéléra l'allure, en battant furieusement des ailes, sans s'occuper de ses poursuivants. Ces ailes… C'était elles qui leur avait attiré des ennuis, elles allaient lui servir à sauver Duo cette fois ! Pourtant, tout allait bien il y seulement quelques jours…

E Quelques jours avant E

Ce matin encore, plus de 3 semaines après son « retour », Heero était très heureux de se réveiller dans les bras de Duo… Au début, il avait eut peur que ça ne s'arrête brusquement et qu'il soit à nouveau seul et mort, mais Duo était là. Il était toujours là… Il l'aimait et lui faisait l'amour comme si ça ne faisait pas dix ans, comme si ils avaient tous les deux 15 ans encore et que le temps ne s'était jamais écoulé. Il avait passé, il en voyait la preuve tous les jours avec ses amis et Duo qui étaient clairement adultes alors que lui n'avait encore que l'apparence d'un enfant… Mais ils s'y étaient tous habitués. La vie avait repris son cours, en quelque sorte comme si la vie de Heero avait été mis sur pause. Ca voulait dire aussi qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de choses. Des flashbacks lui revenaient fréquemment, mais ils n'étaient pas clairs et il avait du mal à se rappeler… Mais il le pouvait maintenant, sans se sentir mal. Il essayait de se rappeler, même si il le craignait en même temps… Personne ne lui avait dit comment Duo était mort non plus, pourquoi ? Bref, il allait mieux, il le sentait. L'énergie en lui en lui faisait plus mal, elle l'accompagnait alors qu'avant c'était comme une ombre prête à l'attaquer dans son dos… Il sentait son aura blanche, l'aura noire de Duo, la présence de ses amis et les énergies présentes dans l'air. Il ne le comprenait pas mais commençait tout juste à s'y habituer. C'était normal, d'après Duo... Alors Heero ne s'était pas inquiété et avait suivi les conseils de son amant. Même Duo disait que son aura était perceptible en permanence, signe qu'il guérissait… Il n'avait toujours pas compris quel genre de blessure il avait subit mais ça devait être très sérieux. Tout ça grâce au traitement du Dr Maxwell… Etre heureux, avoir de l'amour dans tous les sens du terme et être entouré de ses amis. Heero n'y avait pas trop cru au début, mais Duo avait eu raison. Il avait toujours raison, apparemment. Il avait suivi le traitement à la lettre, surtout la partie « avoir de l'amour dans les sens du terme » et avec beaucoup d'assiduité, sans même avoir besoin de se forcer. Avec un médecin pareil, se faire soigner est un plaisir… Oui, un plaisir qu'on prend autant qu'il le faut et même plus… Mais un plaisir discret et économique. Plus de cris bestiaux, ni de douches à deux… Quand leurs amis leur avaient demandé ceci, Heero avait réussit à avoir l'air un peu gêné quand même, même si il était sur un petit nuage.

Un plaisir qui semblait en encourager d'autres. Quatre passait plus de temps avec Trowa et la nuit… Même si ils semblaient bien calmes pour des amoureux. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ? Peut-être qu'il interprétait mal les choses ? En tous cas, ça rendait Wufei extrêmement jaloux ! Est-ce que Quatre et Trowa le faisait exprès ? Trowa semblait très conscient de la situation et très amusé aussi… Curieux, il se passait de drôles de choses entre ces trois-là.

Un plaisir qui avait réchauffé Duo aussi apparemment, vu qu'il ne se cachait plus sous un gros pull quand il faisait 25° dehors… Il disait qu'il s'était « adapté ». Adapté à quoi ? Heero ne savait pas d'où revenait Duo et lui, mais personne ne lui disait rien… Il ne demandait rien non plus, mais ça commençait à l'énerver. Il devait en parler à Duo… Ils parlaient de tout, même de leur vie pendant son « absence » mais jamais rien en rapport avec la mort. Pourtant c'était ça qui l'intéressait maintenant… Il avait peur de savoir, mais son besoin d'avoir des réponses était devenu plus fort que sa peur. Il devait le savoir, car il sentait qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle indispensable pour comprendre qui il était maintenant et ce qu'était cette force en lui. Il savait ce qui s'était passé avant sa mort et après son « retour », mais que lui était-il arrivé entre les deux ? Duo le savait, ils le savaient tous… Et il le saurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Heero était allongé sur le lit, en boxer et regardait Duo se déshabiller dans le reflet de la glace de l'armoire. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui, mon ange ?

Heero : Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ?

Duo : Sur quoi ?

Heero : Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu es nerveux et tu essaies de faire ton innocent, mais ça ne marche pas. Cette fois, je veux une réponse.

Duo se retourna lentement, en lâchant sa chemise par terre et le regarda, en souriant.

Duo : C'est juste que l'on veut te protéger... Mais peut-être que je pourrais répondre à certaines choses, puisque tu vas mieux.

Heero : Je ne suis pas un enfant. Pas plus que toi. Je veux savoir comment tu es mort.

Duo : Ce n'est pas un sujet agréable à aborder mais je vais te répondre. Tu peux l'entendre maintenant. Je suis tombé malade, un cancer. Pas incurable mais j'avais peu de chance d'en sortir… Alors j'ai préféré prendre ça comme le signe que j'allais enfin pouvoir te retrouver. Je n'aime pas repenser à ça… Mourir n'est pas agréable.

Heero : Je comprends. Moi non plus, j'aime ne pas repenser à la nuit où je suis mort mais ça a été rapide, au moins… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffrir.

Duo : Je n'ai pas souffert non plus, avec les médicaments que l'on me donnait… Mais c'est terrible de sentir la vie quitter son corps et encore plus terrible de le voir dans les yeux de ses amis.

Heero baissa les yeux, en pensant à ce qu'avait du vivre Duo et comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Duo : Un enfer… Avant d'en rejoindre un autre. Peu importe, c'est le passé maintenant. Tu voulais savoir autre chose, non ?

Le japonais le regarda, souriant et décida de ne plus lui en parler, pour ne plus lui rappeler tout ça.

Heero : Oui. Qui sont les chasseurs d'âmes ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vous entends en parler quand vous pensez que je ne vous entends pas. En plus, vous surveillez l'extérieur de la maison comme si on risquait d'être attaqué n'importe quand.

Duo : Pourquoi faut-il que tu entendes toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas…

Heero : Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis mort, comme toi !

Duo : Je sais… Mais ça a rapport avec ce dont tu ne te souviens pas. Je ne peux pas te dire qui ils sont.

Heero : Justement, puisque tu en parles… Que m'est-il arrivé après ma mort ?

Duo : Heero…

Heero se redressa sur le lit et en descendit pour se planter face à Duo, alors qu'il détournait la tête… Mais il l'obligea à le regarder en face, déterminé à en savoir plus cette fois.

Heero : Non ! Duo, je te ne laisserais pas fuir cette fois ! J'ai bien compris que tu voulais me protéger mais je dois savoir !

Duo : Mais je ne le sais pas moi-même… Je sais où tu étais, mais ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je n'en sais rien ! Toi seul le sait, Heero et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux rien te dire. Concrètement, ça ne t'apporterait rien.

Heero : Mais ça peut me donner un indice quand même ou me rappeler un souvenir… Il y a ces images qui me reviennent mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elles veulent dire !

Duo : C'est ce que tu n'es pas prêt à te souvenir. Ta mort t'es revenu tout de suite, c'est que tu étais prêt à t'en souvenir… Si ces images ne te rappelle rien, alors c'est que ton âme n'est pas encore prête.

Heero : Mon… Mon âme ?

Duo : Laisses-toi le temps de guérir, Heero. Tout te reviendra quand tu seras capable d'y faire face.

Heero : Une seconde… Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu parles de mon âme, je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention jusque-là. Est-ce que ça a rapport avec mon âme ? Est-ce que c'est mon âme qui a été blessée ?

Duo : Heero, ne cherches pas pour le moment… C'est trop tôt, tu vas te faire mal.

Heero : Mais je n'ai plus mal ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je sens tout ça !

Duo : Je comprends mais il ne faut pas, pas encore ! Fais-moi confiance, Heero… Je t'aime, mon ange et tous les démons de l'Enfer ne sauraient m'empêcher de t'aimer !

Il prit Heero dans ses bras, inquiet qu'il veuille à tout prix se souvenir alors qu'il n'était probablement pas prêt… La blessure de son âme était encore trop vive et puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une phrase de trop, en sentant Heero immobile et légèrement tremblant contre lui.

Heero : L'Enfer… Les flammes… Lucifer !! Non !!

Repoussant violement Duo, il commença à se sentir un flashback beaucoup trop clair cette fois lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Trop vrai aussi… Il était dans un endroit terrifiant et il faisait une chaleur insoutenable. Partout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des flammes, des démons ou des gens enchainés à des murs en train d'agoniser… Et puis, Duo, mal en point et sans doute prisonnier de ce lieu maudit. Regardant face à lui, il resta pétrifié de terreur en voyant des boules de feu venir droit sur lui. Il s'attendait à être brûler vif, ne devrait-il pas l'être déjà d'ailleurs, mais son corps semblait se défendre seul et puis un énorme démon rouge avec des cornes noires et 3 paires d'ailes déployées dans le dos se jeta sur lui. Un fouet vint s'enrouler autour de son cou et le démon dit quelque chose que Heero ne comprit pas, avant que ce dernier ne sente son âme, déjà au supplice, s'enflammer puis partir en fumée. Il tenta de se débattre en vain, en poussant un hurlement de douleur insupportable… Et puis, au moment où il lui semblait qu'il allait s'évanouir, il aperçu Duo avec des ailes noires lui aussi, qui fonçait droit sur lui, en criant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas non plus ! C'était un démon aussi ! C'était son ennemi ! Il poussa un hurlement d'horreur et se retrouva soudain dans la chambre qu'il ne devait avoir jamais quitté, en fait… Il se sentait mal, nauséeux et il grelottait de froid… C'était CA dont il voulait se rappeler ??

Duo : Heero ! Ca va ?

Duo se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et Heero eut envie de s'y blottir car il était terrifié parce qu'il venait de voir… De vivre. C'était le flashback le plus terrible qu'il avait eu jusque-là. C'était comme si il y était, il sentait même la chaleur des flammes… Et puis, au moment où Duo le toucha, l'image de son amant avec des ailes noires lui revint comme un couteau dans le cœur.

Heero : Non !! Ne m'approche pas, espèce de démon ! Tu veux me tuer, toi aussi… Je ne veux pas mourir, pas encore…

Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna de lui… Et puis, alors que Duo le regardait ébahi et que Heero était certain qu'il allait achever ce qu'il avait commencé dans le souvenir, il sentit son énergie se réveiller. Alors il comprit pourquoi l'aura de Duo était si noir et la sienne si blanche… Voilà pourquoi il avait eu si peur quand il s'était réveillé avec Duo !! Il voulait le tuer depuis le départ ! Paniquant, il s'accrocha à cette énergie et soudain, il sentit une brève douleur dans son dos et il se retrouva avec des ailes blanches… Des ailes blanches, comme les anges. Il était un ange ? Si Duo était un démon, alors il était son ennemi ? Mais alors pourquoi il l'avait aidé si longtemps ? Pourquoi il l'aimait ? Etait-ce un jeu cruel ? Confus et complètement paniqué, Heero recula vers la seule issue possible, la fenêtre ouverte.

Duo : Heero, attend !!

Mais prenant encore plus peur, Heero se retourna et s'envola dans la nuit, en boxer pour tout vêtement. Duo resta sous le choc quelques secondes, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait si jamais il se rappelait sans être prêt ! Heero pensait qu'il voulait le tuer maintenant… Il était seul, dehors, sans savoir comment se défendre. Il serait une proie facile pour les chasseurs d'âme ! Il devait le suivre et le convaincre de rentrer, à tout prix ! C'était sa faute, si seulement il n'avait pas parlé de l'Enfer !

Attrapant son manteau, il le garda à la main tout en faisant apparaître ses ailes, pour s'envoler à la suite de Heero. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite…

TSUZUKU

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Heero va-t-il disparaître dans la nuit ? Et si Duo ne le retrouvait pas ? Non, ce n'est pas le début d'une longue fic, ça reste un OS… Mais étant donné que mon fichier est trop gros pour passer en un morceau, je dois le couper en deux et j'ai décidé de laisser un peu de suspense, au passage. Je mettrais la suite samedi prochain, en considérant qu'on est déjà samedi à une demi-heure près…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus


	4. Forever

Titre : Together forever (« ensemble pour toujours » mais ça fait plus classe en anglais)

Genre : Romance et câlins, douleur et torture… Tout ce qu'on aime !

Couple : Heero et Duo, qui ont presque atteins le rivage… Presque. Oh, qu'est-ce que je vois là-bas ? On dirait un tsunami ! héhéhéhé !

Disclaimer : Pas a moi.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ca encourage beaucoup !

Mini-Yuya : Salut. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-là ! J'ai bien aimé rendre Heero amnésique, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'entrave pas la romance et ça rajoute du suspense et de l'angoisse aussi, sans oublier la fuite quand Heero à ce flashback... Entre les chasseurs d'âmes et l'amnésie de Heero, c'est hard mais ce n'est pas le pire. Y a aussi Lucifer !! Ils ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge, comme la case du jeu de l'oie ! héhéhé ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !!

Résumé : Ils sont de retour avec leurs amis et filent le parfait amour mais entre l'amnésie de Heero et les chasseurs d'âmes, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ! Bonne lecture !!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Heero, frigorifié, malade et terrifié, avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte où il s'était effondré au sol et enroulé dans ses ailes pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il était en larme. Il se sentait si mal… Il se sentait trahi aussi, par Duo. Il aimait Duo, il pensait que Duo l'aimait aussi… Mais c'était un démon et il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, avant de vouloir le tuer. Comme un chat joue avec une souris. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne ! Il avait été manipulé, rien d'autres… Est-ce que les autres étaient au courant ? Non, ils ne devaient pas savoir. Est-ce que Duo allait les tuer aussi, maintenant ? Il ne serait même pas capable de les protéger…

Il se mit à pleurer plus fort, en tremblant à chaque sanglot. Il y croyait tellement ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Duo soit un démon ?? Même dans la mort, il ne pouvait pas être ensemble… Il se coucha sur le sol et continua de pleurer, incapable de passer outre la douleur de son cœur. Il pleura longtemps… Si longtemps qu'il finit par s'endormir épuisé et gelé jusqu'aux os. C'est une présence démoniaque, hostile ?, qui le réveilla… Et il aperçu Duo, à l'entrée de la grotte et ses ailes repliés dans son dos. Il l'avait retrouvé, il allait le tuer. Avait-il déjà tué les autres ? Il devait se battre, même si il ne savait pas comment faire ou il était condamné… Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il se sentit plus faible qu'un poulain qui vient de naître. Il avait la tête qui tournait et ses membres ne supportaient même plus son poids… C'était fini, cette fois. Il regarda Duo, les yeux rougis et la peau très pale, même pour un mort, sans oublier ses tremblements incontrôlables… Mais pas à cause de la peur. Il avait peur de mourir, mais pas à ce point. Il lança un regard noir à Duo, qui le regardait tristement et l'air inquiet, sans bouger. Il semblait tellement sincère mais il n'osait plus croire ses yeux… Il ne savait plus quoi croire !

Heero : Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Démon ? Tues-moi ! Tu vois bien que je ne peux même pas me défendre… A moins que tu ne veuilles jouer encore un peu avec moi.

Duo : C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu ne te souviennes si vite…

Heero : Pour pouvoir jouer plus longtemps avec moi, avant que je ne me souvienne de ce que tu avais fais ?

Duo : Je ne t'ai jamais fais de mal, Heero. Pas plus par le passé qu'à un autre moment… Ou alors ce n'était pas volontaire. Je t'aime, Heero.

Heero : Gardes tes serments d'amour pour le prochain ange que tu séduiras ! Je me souviens, maintenant !

Duo : De quoi tu te souviens ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es venu en Enfer ?

Heero : J'ai vu tes ailes, celles que tu as encore là !! Tu te jetais sur moi, pour m'achever pendant qu'il me tenait avec son fouet ! N'essaie de me détourner de ce qui est important !

Duo : Tu as vu ce qui a le plus marqué ton âme, rien d'autres. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as été blessé… Quand il t'a attrapé avec son fouet pour tenter d'absorber ton âme.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a blessé ?

Duo : Qui tenait le fouet ?

Heero : C'est… Luc… Lif… Le démon rouge ! Et alors ??

Duo : Je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas prêt, Heero et c'était vrai. C'est vrai, je suis un démon et toi, tu es un ange… Mais ça ne veut rien dire. La couleur des ailes ne prouve qu'une chose : l'endroit où l'âme a atterrit. Quelqu'un a décidé que je ferais un bon chasseur d'âme et je suis arrivé là-bas pas erreur…

Heero le regarda, encore plus confus… Très inquiet de voir Heero si mal et proche de l'évanouissement, il fit quelque pas mais Heero sembla se reprendre un peu et ses ailes se redressèrent un peu, avant de reprendre leur rôle de couverture.

Heero : Ne t'approche pas !

Duo : Tu es malade, Heero… Regardes-toi. Laisses-moi t'aider… Il faut que je te ramène à la maison.

Heero : Pour faire de moi ton esclave ? J'espère que tu ne leur a pas fait de mal…

Duo : Pourquoi j'aurais fais une chose pareille ? Ce sont mes amis !

Heero : Tu as préféré les garder en vie pour faire pression sur moi, alors. Quelle stratégie lâche…

Duo : Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Heero et tu le sais.

Heero : Je ne te fais pas confiance, Duo… Plus maintenant.

Duo : Oui, c'est normal après ce que tu as vu… Mais il y a un moyen simple de savoir si je mens ou non. Sent mon aura…

Heero : Je l'ai suffisamment senti comme ça. Tu es un démon, je n'ai pas besoin de sentir ton aura pour le savoir.

Duo : Pas pour voir si je suis un démon. Lis mon aura. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? La tienne me dit que tu es terrifié et surtout complètement perdu. Laisses-moi t'aider, Heero… La vision que tu as eu était fragmentaire. Je te dirais tout si tu veux, maintenant…

Heero le regarda suspicieux et tenta de lire l'aura de Duo. C'est vrai qu'il était perdu… Mais si jamais Duo pouvait contrôler son aura ? Il le fit quand même et ne lu rien d'autre que de la sincérité, de l'amour et une immense inquiétude. En fait, il y avait deux inquiétudes…

Heero : Tu es inquiet pour moi ?

Duo : Bien sûr que je suis inquiet pour toi ! Ca se voit, non ?

Heero : Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Duo : Non. Je m'inquiète aussi des chasseurs d'âmes.

Heero : Qui sont les chasseurs d'âmes ?

Duo : Des démons spécialisés dans la chasse des âmes errantes, comme toi et moi. Ils nous cherchent, je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont déjà repérés.

Heero : Parce que tu leur as dit…

Duo : Parce qu'ils sentent quand un ange ou un démon utilise ses pouvoirs ! Utiliser ses ailes, c'est faire appel à nos pouvoirs, au même titre qu'utiliser la magie. J'ai peur pour ton âme, Heero… S'il remet la main sur toi, je doute qu'il épargne ton âme ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, Heero… J'ai eu si mal quand tu es mort… S'il absorbait ton âme, ça serait pour toujours cette fois.

Il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas une inquiétude lié à l'idée que sa « proie » lui échappe… Il tenait vraiment à lui. Et si c'était une autre manipulation ?? Pourtant son cœur lui disait que non… Mais il avait si peur. Il avait besoin d'une preuve pour décider… Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal… Duo du percevoir le changement dans son aura et/ou son regard, car il sembla soulagé et encore plus inquiet, en même temps.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Je veux une preuve… Prouves-moi que tu dis la vérité, que tu m'aimes vraiment et que tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer...

Duo : Une preuve ? Dans ta vision, est-ce que tu te souviens de comment tu t'en ais sortis ? Ton âme était en train de mourir… Je suis sûr que tu l'as senti et je suis sûr que tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer du fouet non plus.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Mon âme brûlait puis s'évaporait… C'était insupportable, une douleur immatérielle mais intolérable. Est-ce que tu…

Duo : Ce n'est pas sur toi que je me jetais mais sur lui. Tu as retenu le fouet pour l'empêcher de fuir et je lui ai coupé la main. Ensuite, nous nous sommes échappés sur Terre et c'est là que tu t'es réveillé…

Heero : Oui… Oui, je m'en souviens vaguement… Oh, Duo… Pardon… Pardon d'avoir dit tout ça…

Heero, about de nerf et à bout de force, laissa disparaître ses ailes et fondit en larme, en retombant complètement au sol. Duo se précipita sur lui et le prit contre lui, en l'entourant du blouson qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il tremblait comme une machine à laver en mode essorage (MDR) et était plus pale qu'un cachet d'aspirine… Il semblait n'avoir plus aucune force, autant physique que psychique. Duo le serra fort contre lui, pour essayer de le calmer alors qu'il s'accrochait à son pantalon, puisqu'il n'avait pas de chemise, de toutes ses forces et pleurait à gros sanglots.

Duo : Calmes-toi, Heero… Tout va bien !

Heero : Pardon… J'aurais du te croire… Je n'aurais pas du insister… A cause de moi, les chasseurs d'âmes vont nous retrouver… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Duo ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pardon… Oh, pardon, Duo…

Duo : Ca va aller, Heero ! On va s'en sortir, calmes-toi ! Plus vite on sera rentré, plus vite je pourrais ranger mes ailes… Allez, viens. Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid ?

Heero : Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi froid… Il faisait si chaud là-bas, j'en suffoquais…

Duo : Oui, je connais ça… Ca doit être le choc aussi. Tu verras, demain ça ira bien mieux…

Duo, enfila le blouson à son ange et le souleva dans ses bras. Heero, toujours sous le choc et tremblant, bien qu'un peu calmé, cacha sa tête dans son cou, toujours en larme.

EEE

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Heero était un peu dans le cirage et avait presque tout oublié… Sauf qu'il avait questionné Duo, qu'il avait eut un flashback terrifiant sans se souvenir précisément mais il savait que c'était mieux comme ça inconsciemment et puis qu'il s'était enfuis après avoir retrouvé ses ailes. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir appris que son âme avait été blessée, qu'il était un ange et Duo, un démon… Et qui était les chasseurs d'âmes et qu'à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, ils les avaient localisés. Son âme avait reprit le dessus et remit les « secrets » au coffre et Heero avait décidé de ne plus chercher à savoir, tant qu'il ne s'en sentirait pas prêt… Mais le mal était fait et Duo allait être en danger, à cause de lui. Cependant cette expérience lui avait fait sentir une autre facette de sa force intérieure… De la force de son âme, en fait. Il savait qu'il pouvait se battre, s'il le fallait, pour protéger Duo et ses amis.

Heero avait attendu, sans bouger du lit que Duo revienne… Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin, il le sentait et quelqu'un était sous la douche. En temps normal, il serait allé le rejoindre mais il se sentait encore un peu à plat… Aussi il avait attendu. Et puis, le bruit d'eau s'était arrêté et peu après, Duo était entré dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille… Pendant que Heero le dévorait des yeux en souriant, il s'était rendu compte que son ange était réveillé.

Duo : Heero, mon ange ! Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as plus froid ?

Heero : Pourquoi j'aurais froid ? Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette nuit mais ça me va… Tu avais entièrement raison et si je t'avais écouté, on n'en serait pas là. Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi, mon démon d'amour…

Duo, qui l'avait rejoins et s'était assis sur le bord du lit, le regarda inquiet.

Duo : Tu t'es souvenu de ça ?

Heero : Oui… Je sais que je suis un ange et que tu es un démon. Je sais aussi que nos âmes sont en danger, à cause des chasseurs d'âmes… Et c'est bien suffisant pour le moment.

Duo : Heero… Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, excuses-moi…

Heero posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser. Enfin complètement soulagé et rassuré que Heero n'ait pas eu de séquelles supplémentaires, il l'embrassa aussi et s'allongea sur lui. Coquin et pas si à plat que ça, Heero défi la serviette et lui caressa les fesses, en lui murmurant une proposition indécente à l'oreille… Adoptant cette proposition à l'unanimité, Duo se débarrassa de la serviette par terre et rejoignit Heero sous la couette, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et combien il avait eut peur pour lui.

E

Un peu avant midi, les deux amants amoureux avaient enfin décidé de quitter leur lit pour aller rassurer leurs amis… Dès que Heero apparu dans le salon, ils se levèrent et Quatre le serra brièvement dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir en si bonne forme.

Quatre : Heero ! Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air si mal quand Duo t'a ramené hier soir !

Trowa : Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, oui…

Wufei : Vous avez fait un boucan du diable là-haut et quand on a été voir, il n'y avait plus personne !

Heero : Calmez-vous, je vais bien…

Quatre : Oui, je le sens maintenant.

Wufei : Quand même, ce n'était pas raisonnable de sortir en sous-vêtement et avec tes ailes, par la fenêtre ! Sans oublier, Duo qui t'a suivit a peine plus habillé et en volant aussi !! Et si il avait fait jour et qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dehors ?? Heureusement que c'était en pleine nuit ou je n'imagine pas la réaction des gens en voyant un ange et un démon se poursuivre en plein ciel et… Oh merde.

Wufei regarda Heero, inquiet ainsi que Quatre et Trowa qui avait repéré sa bourde… Mais Heero leur fit un sourire, qui les désarma complètement. S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il pète un plomb, façon Système Zero ?

Heero : Y a pas de mal, je suis au courant… Je suis un ange, c'est un démon. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens et je ne veux pas le savoir pour l'instant. Tout va bien, les gars…

Duo : Je suis assez d'accord… Je crois que cette expérience l'a renforcé. Il va beaucoup mieux et a même retrouvé ses ailes. C'est un signe qu'il est très bonne voie de guérison…

Heero : Alors mon âme sera bientôt comme neuve ?

Duo : Bientôt, c'est vite dit… Mais oui, mon ange.

Heero sauta au cou de Duo, pour l'embrasser… Mais alors que Trowa et Quatre les regardaient en souriant, Wufei décida de casser l'ambiance. Les trucs de couples lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote, en ce moment… En plus, bien que Heero aille bien mieux, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir.

Wufei : Vous oubliez un détail d'importance. Les chasseurs d'âme ne vont pas tarder à vous localiser, maintenant !

Revenant sur terre, Heero se décrocha du cou de son amant et lui lança un regard noir… Pour l'avoir interrompu et pour lui avoir rappelé que Duo allait être en danger par sa faute.

Heero : Parce que tu crois que je l'ai oublié ?? Si ces chasseurs d'âme nous trouvent, Duo va devoir se battre ! Je ne laisserais pas ces démons de malheur enlever mon démon !!

Duo : Non, Heero. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre et s'il remet la main sur toi…

Heero : Je sais ! Mais si ce type t'attrape, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera pour moi ? Je serais obligé de fuir, sans toi et rien ne dit qu'ils ne remettront pas la main sur moi. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t'en sortes, tu auras plus de chances que moi de t'en sortir.

Duo : Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais entre ses mains ? Jamais… Moi, il me veut comme chasseur d'âme mais toi, il te détruira purement et simplement ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire !

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Je t'aime, mon ange ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Heero : Je t'aime aussi, Duo… Mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ton âme pour moi.

Duo serra son ange dans ses bras et ce dernier s'y blottit, tandis que Wufei marmonnait un truc sur les « je t'aime et gnia gnia gnia », en s'éloignant. Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

Quatre : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Trowa ?

Trowa : Il commence déjà à craquer, tu ne vas pas laisser tomber maintenant… Je suis sûr de moi, je te l'ai dis. J'ai bien tâté le terrain, avant de te proposer ça…

Quatre : Bon, d'accord… Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Laissant le couple arranger leur paquet de nœud entre eux, ils suivirent Wufei au salon et s'assirent stratégiquement l'un à coté de l'autre. Heero et Duo les rejoignirent 5 minutes plus tard et s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Wufei : Vous êtes prêt à parler stratégie ou vous ne savez pas encore qui va se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre.

Duo : Personne ne va se sacrifier. Ces chasseurs de malheur vont découvrir ce qu'est un démon en colère !

Heero : Ou un ange en colère… Si Duo a besoin d'un coup d'aile.

Duo regarda son ange avec inquiétude mais dit rien. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination avec cette épreuve, il en avait même regagné… Comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas changer Heero d'avis, il décida de faire de son mieux pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'en mêler. Il devait protéger Heero absolument, il n'était pas en état de combattre des chasseurs d'âme !

Wufei : Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ?

Discutant de la stratégie à adopter, ils envisagèrent différentes possibilités. Ils décidèrent que la surveillance devait être renforcée et que des tours de garde devaient être mis en place la nuit, chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas avant. Si jamais ils attaquaient, Heero resterait avec leurs amis pour les protéger, au cas où. Pendant ce temps, Duo s'occuperait des chasseurs d'âmes, en essayant de les éloigner de Heero et leurs amis. Heero accepta, bien que très inquiet car Duo prendrait tous les risques… Mais il avait peur aussi que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei soient prient entre deux feus, c'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté le plan de Duo car il aurait préféré être avec lui, pour l'aider.

EEE

Aucun chasseur d'âmes ne se montra ce jour-là… Mais des types étranges portant de longs imperméables noirs commencèrent à se promener dans le quartier, dès le lendemain. N'importe qui les trouveraient louche à être habillés comme ça en pleine été, mais difficile de deviner combien ils étaient dangereux sans être un ange ou un démon, pour sentir leurs auras. Apparemment, ils ne les avaient pas encore repérés… Mais pour combien de temps ? Ils allaient retrouver leurs traces un moment ou un autre, même si ils ne faisaient pas appel à leur forces. Tout le monde était inquiet et Heero se sentait mal d'avoir attiré leurs ennemis, malgré lui. Ce n'était pas son but mais le résultat était le même et il risquait d'être à nouveau séparé de Duo… Si seulement il avait fait entièrement confiance à Duo, au lieu de jouer les gamins capricieux ! Mais il avait réfléchit à une solution qui leur permettrait peut-être d'échapper aux chasseurs et de rester ensemble… Il y avait pensé toute la journée et avait finalement décidé de soumettre son idée à Duo. Il avait décidé d'attendre d'être seul avec lui, pour être tranquille… Comme Duo avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde nocturne, Heero avait attendu que leurs amis aillent se coucher.

Il rejoignit Duo, assis dans le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras. Son démon l'y accueillit avec joie et l'embrassa.

Duo : Tu devrais aller dormir, mon ange…

Heero : Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Pas plus que toi…

Duo : Je sais, mais psychologiquement tu en as besoin.

Heero : J'irais mais plus tard… A moins que j'attende avec toi.

Duo : Je n'ai rien dit à Quatre mais je pense que je vais prendre quelques heures de plus. Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir…

Heero : Pourquoi ne pas avoir proposé de prendre la nuit entière alors ?

Duo : Pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise et ne pas les exclure. Déjà qu'on ne mange pas et c'est assez perturbant pour eux, alors si je ne dors pas non plus… Et puis, je veux t'avoir dans mes bras la nuit.

Heero : Je suis dans tes bras. Je peux l'être, même comme ça.

Duo : Mais tu ne vas pas dormir. Il faut que tu te reposes l'esprit, Heero. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas les mettre mal à l'aise ou qu'ils se sentent à part… Pour moi, ça ne change rien mais ce genre de détail pourrait créer un fossé entre nous. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je veux faire comme si on était encore comme eux.

Heero : Oui, je comprends, je l'ai senti aussi… Mais je veux rester avec toi un peu quand même.

Duo : D'accord…

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Heero appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo. Il était bien avec lui, où qu'ils soient. C'est comme si son âme rayonnait quand il était près de lui et son aura le rassurait. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être heureux, c'était être avec Duo… Il devait le protéger !

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

Heero : Si, ça va. Pour l'instant, tout va bien… Mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas et que l'on soit à nouveau séparé.

Duo : Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, Heero.

Heero : Justement, c'est à propos de ça que je suis inquiet. Tu vas te battre, tu vas risquer ton âme… Il y a une époque où c'était notre quotidien, notre mission mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Nous sommes morts, nous devrions avoir le droit d'être en paix ! Duo, je ne veux pas que tu te battes, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Duo, comprenant la peur de Heero, le serra plus fort contre lui.

Duo : Si je ne le fais pas, nous serons séparés. Pour toujours. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Heero !

Heero quitta soudain ses bras pour se redresser et le fixa dans les yeux, déterminé.

Heero : Il y a une autre solution, Duo. Partons d'ici, avant qu'ils ne nous localisent précisément. Nos amis seront en sécurité et nous resterons ensemble… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Duo. Tout ça va mal se terminer si on reste…

Duo : Fuir ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne risqueront plus rien… Mais nous ne serons pas plus en paix. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous retrouveront. Ils ont repérés notre aura quand nous avons sortis nos ailes… Ils peuvent les retrouver maintenant, même si nous ne faisons pas appel à nos pouvoirs. Tu veux fuir pour le restant de tes jours ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous mettent la main dessus ? Le temps n'a plus d'influence sur nous, maintenant… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Heero : Au moins, nous serions ensembles…

Duo : Mais à quel prix ? Je veux que l'on soit ensemble et libres, Heero… C'est pour ça que je veux me battre.

Heero : Même si tu gagnes maintenant, il y en aura d'autres…

Duo : Peut-être mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que nous gagnerons notre liberté.

Heero : Nous ne serons jamais libre… Celui qui m'a blessé veut nos âmes et ne nous lâchera pas.

Duo : Si nous fuyons, nous ne le serons jamais, c'est sûr… Tandis que si on se bat, alors on a une chance d'être libre un jour. Je ne veux pas abandonner, Heero… Je veux te protéger.

Heero : Moi aussi, je veux te protéger… Laisses-moi me battre avec toi, dans ce cas.

Duo : Non, mon ange… Ton âme est encore trop fragile. Laisses-moi m'en occuper, c'est trop tôt.

Heero : Tu as sûrement raison mais… Je suis tellement inquiet. Pour toi et pour les autres… Ce ne sont que des humains, ces chasseurs n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer.

Voyant Heero convaincu mais encore plus inquiet, Duo le reprit contre lui et l'ange le laissa faire.

Duo : Je ne vais pas mourir, Heero. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Mais c'est vrai que Quatre et les autres ne sont pas en sécurité… Si seulement les chasseurs d'âmes pouvaient ignorer que nous avons un lien avec eux. Qui sait s'ils ne voudraient pas les utiliser en sachant ça ?

Heero : Tu veux absolument les affronter, n'est-ce pas ? Alors choisis le lieu et le moment où tu te battras… C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas mettre nos amis en danger. Plus le combat sera éloigné, mieux ce sera…

Duo : Oui, tu as raison… Mais j'aurais beau m'éloigner, si l'un de nous est là, ils le sentiront.

Heero : Alors laisses-moi venir avec toi !

Duo : Non… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque, alors que tu commences à aller mieux. Non, je vais attirer leur attention et toi, tu partiras pendant que je les occuperais. Comme ça, tu seras en sécurité et nos amis aussi… Je pourrais me battre plus tranquillement.

Heero : Tu veux que je fuie… Mais et toi ?

Duo : Je te rejoindrais quand j'en aurais fini avec eux…

Heero : Et si tu ne reviens pas ?

Duo : Mon ange…

Heero : Non, je refuse de t'abandonner moi aussi. Je t'aime trop pour faire ça !

Duo : Fais-moi confiance, Heero… Je vais revenir. Je te promets que je reviendrais !

Mais Heero ne répondit pas et Duo comprit que son ange pleurait, en sentant quelque chose d'humide dans son cou. Il était d'accord, il ferait comme Duo voulait, même si ça semblait lui faire un sacrifice insupportable. Le démon se tourna et le prit complètement dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux. Heero s'accrocha à lui et le poussant en arrière, le força à s'allonger avant de se coucher sur lui. Duo le laissa faire et le garda contre lui, en attendant qu'il se calme. Maudissant Lucifer qui les forçait à fuir pour rester ensembles, il se jura qu'il ne laisserait jamais ces chasseurs d'âmes les séparer à nouveau.

Son ange sembla complètement calmé au bout d'une demi-heure et Duo se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit. Regardant l'ange pour qui il donnerait son âme dormir, il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, pour aller le coucher, sans même qu'il ne se réveille.

EEE

Dès le lendemain, Duo avait expliqué le plan aux autres. Heero, la mine sombre, n'avait rien dit du tout et était retourné dans la chambre juste après… Quatre, Trowa et Wufei n'appréciait pas non plus l'idée que Duo prenne tant de risque mais avait comprit que c'était le meilleur plan possible, vu la situation. C'était toujours mieux qu'attendre, la peur au ventre, que les chasseurs les attaquent… Duo prendrait les devants et pouvait peut-être en obtenir un effet de surprise, ainsi que l'avantage du terrain.

Trowa : Quand vas-tu passer à l'attaque ?

Duo : Ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vos voisins voient un démon et un ange quitter cette maison.

Wufei : Ca serait plus prudent, oui. J'espère que votre plan va fonctionner et que tout va bien se passer… J'espère qu'on vous reverra aussi.

Duo : Je l'espère aussi… Mais d'abord nous devons nous débarrasser des chasseurs qui sont sur nos traces et nous éloigner le plus loin possible d'ici. Après ca serait en fonction de notre situation. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de nous… Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était très imprudent de venir me réfugier ici, avec Heero.

Quatre : Tu n'y as pas pensé sur le moment, tu étais un peu perdu. C'est normal que tu ais recherché un lieu ou des gens que tu connais, pour vous mettre à l' abri. Je suis content de vous avoir revu, en tous cas…

Trowa : Moi aussi. C'est rare de revoir quelqu'un après sa mort…

Wufei : Rare ? Ca n'arrive jamais, tu veux dire… Quand on est mort, on est mort. Ce n'est pas temporaire. Même si les circonstances qui ont fait que vous êtes revenu étaient assez terribles, j'ai été heureux de vous retrouver pour un petit moment.

Duo : Et moi donc… Et si tout se passe comme je l'espère, on reviendra vous voir. J'aurais juste aimé que vous ne soyez pas mêlé à tout ça. Ces chasseurs en ont après nous, vous n'y êtes pour rien là-dedans. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal.

Quatre : J'ai confiance en toi, Duo. Tu t'en sortiras et tout se passera bien pour nous, ainsi qu'Heero. En attendant, tu devrais aller le rejoindre… Il est vraiment très inquiet. Il n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser les affronter seul.

Duo : Je sais… Mais sa blessure est trop récente pour qu'il batte, maintenant. Je vais essayer de le rassurer…

Trowa : Vas-y, on surveille les chasseurs d'âmes.

Duo : Merci, les gars… Vous allez beaucoup me manquer quand on partira.

Duo leur fit un sourire, auquel ils répondirent par un autre sourire et puis il monta dans la chambre. Il trouva Heero allongé sur le lit, l'air TRES soucieux. Il monta sur le lit et voulu s'allonger à coté de Heero, mais il s'éloigna sans le regarder. Duo soupira, inquiet pour lui et resta couché là où il était.

Heero : J'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment, Duo. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour te laisser les affronter seul.

Duo : Je sais, Heero… Mais tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ce combat.

Heero : Et si ils me poursuivent aussi, ça n'aura rien changé et nous serons séparé, en plus.

Duo : Je vais attirer leur attention et toi, tu en profiteras pour filer. Tout ira bien, mon ange.

Heero : Arrêtes de dire ça ! Je suis sûr quelque chose va mal tourner, je le sens. Tu les sous-estimes, Duo. Ils seront nombreux et ceux que nous avons compté jusque-là sont déjà nombreux et n'est que l'avant-garde, c'est certain. Lorsque tu partiras, une bonne partie va te suivre et lorsque je sortirais, ceux resté en arrière me suivront moi ! Voilà ce qui va se passer. Je ne fuirais pas, Duo.

Duo : Tu as peut-être raison… Mais comment le savoir ? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques. Reste loin de ce combat, s'il te plait… Ton âme est…

Heero : Encore fragile, je sais ! Je ne te promets rien, je ferais comme je le sentirais ! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire !

Duo : Très bien, mon ange… Mais je t'en prie, sois prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Heero : Et moi donc… Ne joue pas ton âme, Duo ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime, bordel !

Duo : Moi aussi, je t'aime, de toute mon âme… Je te promets que je serais prudent. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'on ne soit pas séparé… Tu es mon ange, Heero et je suis ton démon. Ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne changera jamais…

Il s'approcha doucement et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou. Heero ne le repoussa pas, mais ne réagit pas non plus. Comprenant le message, Duo se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il savait d'expérience qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Heero. Son ange était en colère et très inquiet. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul… Duo aurait aimé rester avec lui mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il reviendrait le voir plus tard.

Duo : Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard mais Heero ne le regarda pas. Cependant, il savait que Heero avait entendu mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et redescendit voir ses amis.

EEE

La nuit tomba lentement et un peu trop rapidement à la fois, tant ils redoutaient que les chasseurs attaquent avant la nuit et à la fois, ils redoutaient aussi l'heure de la mise en place du plan…

Duo, dans son lit et tenant Heero endormit dans ses bras, regarda le soleil se coucher… Finalement, son ange avait accepté qu'il reste avec lui quand il était revenu le voir plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient rien dit, juste laissé parler leur corps et fait l'amour passionnément, sans penser a rien d'autres… Presque comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer… Comme s'ils allaient mourir, pour de bon cette fois. Mais Duo refusait cette idée et il allait se battre pour que Heero et lui survivre à ce combat, qui serait probablement très rude. Il ignorait ce que ferait Heero, partir ou rester avec lui mais il aviserait à ce moment-là… Heero sentait mal tout ça, peut-être qu'il avait raison et que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça devrait. Il préférait faire confiance à l'intuition de son ange et voir… Même si son âme était encore affaibli, même si Duo ne voulait pas qu'il se batte, Heero ferait ce qu'il déciderait et rien d'autres. Il allait suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur et son intuition, comme il l'avait toujours fait de son vivant… Il avait demandé à Heero de lui faire confiance mais il devait aussi faire confiance à Heero. C'était le mieux à faire et advienne que pourra…

Il soupira et se décida à le réveiller… C'était l'heure d'agir, avant que les chasseurs d'âmes ne le fassent. Il chatouilla la nuque de Heero et celui-ci gémit sans ouvrir les yeux.

Duo : C'est l'heure, mon ange.

Heero ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda le soleil se coucher… Lui se couchait alors qu'eux devaient se lever et affronter leurs ennemis. C'était injuste qu'ils doivent se battre encore, mais c'était comme ça… L'ange se redressa et embrassa son démon.

Heero : Tu es prêt ?

Duo : Non…

Heero : Moi non plus.

Duo : Allons-y. Ces chasseurs d'âmes ne gagneront pas !

Ils échangèrent un dernier long baiser, avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Quand ils descendirent, l'air inquiet, un peu funeste mais déterminé, ils trouvèrent leurs amis au salon qui les attendaient.

Trowa : Les chasseurs d'âmes ont disparu…

Duo : Ils se préparent à attaquer ou alors ils nous attendent. Ils savent qu'on les a repérés…

Quatre : Soyez prudent, Heero, Duo ! Ne vous laissez pas surprendre, surtout !

Wufei : Vous êtes sensés revenir nous voir. On compte sur vous.

Heero : On reviendra. A bientôt, les amis…

Duo : Surtout, vous ne sortez pas de la maison. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne bougez pas ! Les chasseurs d'âmes ne doivent pas vous remarquer. Et bien, je vous dis à plus tard… Prenez soin de vous !

Trowa : Oui, vous aussi !

Quatre : Vous allez me manquer… Oh, je suis si inquiet pour vous.

Wufei : A bientôt, les gars. Pas d'imprudence.

Les morts et les vivants se regardèrent en silence, avant de se jeter dans les bras les uns des autres, pour se dire au revoir de façon moins froide. Une fois les au revoir fait, Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers le jardin et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte mitoyenne avec le voisin. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la maison, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de traverser plusieurs jardins comme ça, pour s'éloigner avant de prendre leur envol. Les chasseurs d'âmes n'étaient en vue nulle part, mais ils ne devaient pas être loin… Quand ils se jugèrent assez éloignés, ils se regardèrent confiant et amoureux, avant de sortir leurs ailes, blanches et noires, pour s'envoler dans le ciel sombre. Duo partit vers le sud, alors que Heero prenait direction du nord, vers le point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé son démon… Mais plus haut dans le ciel, une surprise les attendait et remit tous les plans qu'ils avaient pu imaginer en question.

En effet, une barrière de chasseurs d'âmes était formée… Ils étaient au moins 50, pas moins mais peut-être plus. Lucifer voulait vraiment leurs âmes, mais ils ne la lui donneraient pas si facilement ! Pour la première fois, ils virent ce qui se cachait sous les imperméables. Ces démons n'avaient plus rien d'humains, pas plus leur cœur que leur apparence… Ils n'avaient même plus une tête humaine comme pendant la journée, leur peau était rouge comme celle de Lucifer, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de cornes mais encore des cheveux et leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeoyante inquiétante. Ils portaient tous une armure métallique mais à l'air très léger, mais aussi solide certainement… Même leurs ailes noires en étaient recouvertes.

Presque simultanément, les chasseurs se jetèrent leurs proies. Heero esquiva l'assaut et reprit son vol vers le nord, poursuivit par plusieurs chasseurs. Duo, de son coté avait aussi esquivé et s'était tourné vers le coté de Heero, pour leur lancer des boules de feu et les attirer vers lui… Ce qui du marcher, car Heero n'avait qu'une dizaine de chasseurs d'âmes a sa poursuite.

E Duo E

Le démon était un peu rassuré. Son ange suivait le plan apparemment et était très peu suivit par leurs ennemis. Heero devrait s'en sortir avec si peu de poursuivants, mais Duo n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car il se retrouva encerclé par plus de 40 chasseurs. Ca se présentait plutôt mal… Heero avait raison, apparemment. Personne ne bougeait pour l'instant, on aurait pu mettre une musique de Western, quand il y a des duels. Mais Duo n'allait pas attendre qu'ils l'attaquent tous en même temps !

Envoyant plusieurs boules de feu vers eux pour faire diversion, il plongea vers le sol et les chasseurs le suivirent dans un étrange bruit métallique. Tandis qu'il soi-disant fuyait, il sortit ses griffes avant de faire subitement demi-tour et essaya de blesser ou tuer ses ennemis en remontant à travers leur groupe. Serré comme ils l'étaient, c'était facile et ils étaient trop surpris pour avoir le réflexe de l'attaquer… Mais après en avoir mis 5 hors courses et blessés plusieurs autres, il fut contraint de recommencer à fuir mais dans l'autre sens cette fois. Cependant, les chasseurs ne volaient plus en formation de vol si serré et ne serait plus autant surpris si il recommençait la même manœuvre. Il devait trouver autre chose… Tout en esquivant quelques boules de feu, il se creusa la tête et décida de les balader un peu, en attendant.

Trouver une stratégie d'attaque, sans l'effet de surprise, lui prit du temps et finalement, il opta pour les boules de feu lancé pendant les loopings et les changements de direction… Au bout d'une heure, il en avait neutralisé une bonne moitié mais avait été aussi touché plusieurs fois. Blessé, fatigué par le vol sans interruption et l'utilisation de la magie, il dut fuir pour de vrai cette fois et faire ce que les chasseurs voulaient qu'ils fassent apparemment, c'est-à-dire aller vers la terre. Se posant en catastrophe, il se laissa tomber sur un genou, en repliant ses ailes et regarda les chasseurs d'âmes atterrir parfaitement malgré cette heure de vol et leurs blessures. Se plaçant en cercle autour de lui, tandis que d'autres restaient en vol, il les regarda encore et évalua sa situation. Critique, apparemment mais pas encore perdu. Certes, il était évident qu'ils avaient l'habitude et l'entrainement, contrairement à lui mais il était certain qu'il ne s'était pas si mal débrouillé jusque-là… Sur les 40 chasseurs, à peu près, du départ, il en restait une bonne moitié. Il pouvait les battre et il allait le faire ! Un peu reposé, il se releva et les regarda à tour de rôle…Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire !

E Heero E

Heero se promit de remercier Duo plus tard pour son intervention, en volant à ailes abattus pour essayer de semer ses poursuivants… Ils étaient 10 et assez énervé apparemment, vu les boules de feu qu'ils lui envoyaient mais ils n'étaient que 10, alors que Duo devait en avoir 4 fois plus sur le dos. Il était inquiet pour son démon, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter maintenant… Il devait se débarrasser de ces chasseurs un peu trop collants. Finalement, il avait décidé de suivre le plan de Duo… Pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, alors qu'il voulait rester avec lui mais il l'avait fait.

Mais assez fuit comme ça… Sentant une boule de feu frôler ses plumes, il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez ! Esquivant une énième boule de feu, il fit soudain demi-tour et faisant prendre la forme d'une épée à son énergie lumineuse, il les regarda. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en même temps que lui et le regardait de leur yeux rouges…

Heero : Si vous croyez que vous allez m'attraper comme ça, vous vous trompez… Même blessée mon âme reste plus forte que la votre.

Il n'eut pour réponse que des ricanements moqueurs, auquel il répliqua par un sourire confiant et dangereux. Ne réalisant apparemment pas le danger, ils se jetèrent sur lui en même temps… Avant de se rendre compte que l'ange n'était plus au même endroit et que deux d'entre eux, la gorge et une aile de coupé, étaient en chute libre et apparemment morts. Levant les yeux au-dessus d'eux, ils l'aperçurent et le bombardèrent de boules de feu, furieux. Les esquivant avec habileté, Heero arriva jusqu'à eux et en neutralisa 3 autres d'un large coup d'épée, profitant encore une fois des espaces entre les pièces d'armures… Réagissant au quart de tour, l'un des survivants parvint à le blesser d'un coup de griffes. Heero s'éloigna et regarda son épaule, comprenant qu'ils visaient ses ailes.

Heero : Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça…

Chasseur : Tu crois pouvoir nous échapper, ange errant ?

Heero : Jamais je ne n'abandonnerait Duo et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'y obliger.

C : Ton démon doit déjà sentir la brûlure des flammes de l'Enfer sur son âme.

Heero : L'Enfer…

C : Oui ! Notre maître Lucifer doit déjà être en train de dévorer son âme… ahaha !

Heero : Lucifer…

C : Et ca va être ton tour, ange !

Voyant les chasseurs d'âmes foncer sur lui, il resta sur place malgré lui en sentant son âme vibrer aux mots « Enfer » et « Lucifer »… L'image d'un démon rouge avec un fouet s'imposa à son esprit et il dut repousser ce flashback de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas perdre le fil de l'action. Se reprenant aux derniers moments, il lâcha par pur réflexe plusieurs boules de lumière que les chasseurs. Faisant demi-tour, ils reprirent une distance de sécurité. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs armures, ils auraient été sérieusement blessés car touché presque au corps à corps et parce que les démons sont assez sensibles à la lumière, tout comme les anges sont sensibles aux magies démoniaques… Mais ils avaient été protégés par leurs armures. Sentant son âme cesser de palpiter, Heero se reprit et troqua son épée contre un fouet. Il devait se débarrasser des ces chasseurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un souvenir maintenant !

Heero : J'en ai assez…

C : Laisses-nous t'emmener alors. Ton calvaire ne sera pas long… Si notre maître t'accorde le droit de mourir ! Héhéhé !

Heero : J'en ai assez… De vous !

Sans prévenir, Heero fonça sur eux et lançant son fouet sur l'un d'eux, le fit s'enrouler autour de son cou. Les autres tentèrent de l'arrêter avec des boules de feu mais Heero vint se placer derrière sa proie et lui arrachant son armure au niveau du torse, laissa ses compagnons le tuer sans le vouloir. Lâchant un rire amusé, il le laissa tomber et s'éloigna, avant de revenir à la charge et ils furent obligé d'esquiver son fouet.

C : Cet ange est pire qu'un démon !

Heero : Pas pire, meilleur… Je me suis battu toute ma vie, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi.

Les chasseurs d'âmes commencèrent à comprendre pourquoi on les avait envoyé si nombreux à la chasse de ces deux âmes errantes… Echangeant son arme encore une fois contre un boomerang et lassé de ce combat, il décida de tenter une attaque globale. Lançant son boomerang de lumière, il regarda les démons esquiver les premiers assauts, en oubliant le retour… La chance était avec lui car il y en avait 3 alignés, sur la trajectoire de l'arme et pile au niveau du cou. Voyant ses 3 collègues finir comme un célèbre roi des temps passés, le dernier opta pour la solution la plus raisonnable, c'est-à-dire la fuite !

Heero le regarda fuir, sans chercher à le poursuivre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas qu'il se batte… Il était fatigué, il sentait son âme presque à bout de force. Il aurait été en pleine forme, ces chasseurs ne lui auraient posés aucun problème et il aurait pu en affronter même le double, sans doute… Mais pas dans cet état. Réalisant qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide à Duo, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de lui obéir. Son démon avait beaucoup plus de chance de s'en sortir que lui, surtout face à tant d'ennemis… Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, bien que très inquiet pour Duo, avant que le fuyard ne revienne avec des renforts, il sentit son âme vibrer encore. Laissant le flashback venir cette fois, il ferma les yeux et se revit dans un tunnel de lumière d'abord blanche, ensuite rose et puis rouge. Il se revit pénétrer un royaume de flammes éternelles. Il revit Duo attaché à ce mur… Et un démon rouge avec des grandes cornes noires, un fouet à la main et menaçant son démon. Duo !!

Rouvrant les yeux, il se rappela vaguement qu'il avait été au secours de Duo jusqu'en Enfer… C'est là-bas qu'il avait affronté Lucifer et que ce démon l'avait blessé ! Il lui manquait encore de nombreuses pièces avant de reconstituer le puzzle… Mais il en savait assez pour savoir que si jamais Duo retournait là-bas, il en serait prisonnier à jamais ! Soit il dévorerait son âme, soit il l'obligerait à devenir chasseur d'âmes, soit il le torturerait jusqu'à la fin du monde mais sans jamais le tuer… Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Duo vive cet Enfer, c'était pour ça qu'il était allé là-bas ! Mais en venant d'où, ça il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Peu importe, ce n'était pas le sujet… Ils ne seraient pas seulement séparés mais Lucifer tiendrait aussi son âme entre ses mains. C'était inadmissible ! Peu importe que son âme soit blessé, il ne laisserait pas ceci arriver… Changeant d'avis, il repartit tout droit vers le sol où il sentait la présence de Duo. Il croisa le fuyard avec d'autres chasseurs en chemin, mais ne s'en occupa pas et vola à tire-d'aile pour aller retrouver son démon. Il ne le laisserait pas sacrifier son âme pour lui !

E Duo-Heero E

Duo avait éliminé plus de la moitié de ses adversaires, au moins 15 autres chasseurs et il s'en sortait plutôt bien, malgré son épuisement… Jusqu'à ce que ce démon arrive. Ce n'était pas un chasseur d'âmes comme les autres. Il était plus puissant, plus intelligent, plus rapide, plus fort, plus déterminé et bien sûr, plus dangereux… Son armure n'était pas noire mais rouge, ça devait être un chasseur d'âme d'un rang supérieur. Peut-être comme celui que Lucifer voulait faire de lui… En tous cas, ce chasseur là l'avait mis à genoux en une seule attaque magique, attaque qui l'avait mit KO. Une terrifiante attaque de foudre. Il l'avait sentit à travers tout son corps et toute son âme. Il n'était pas à la hauteur dans cet état de fatigue avancé, face à lui et en plus, il était sérieusement blessé après ça… Et maintenant, il était à genoux et a sa merci.

Chasseur supérieur : Bien. Ramenés-le à notre maître, je vais m'occuper de cet ange puisque vous êtes incapable de le capturer.

Duo : Non ! Laissez Heero en dehors ça, vous m'avez moi ! C'est suffisant !

CS : C'est à moi de décider si c'est suffisant ou non. Maître Lucifer veut vos deux âmes et je les lui donnerais…

Duo : Heero est loin d'ici, maintenant. Vous ne l'aurez pas !

CS : Aussi loin qu'il soit partit, je le retrouverais. Je flaire les âmes actives de très loin… Et dire que notre maître voudrait faire de toi un chasseur d'âme supérieur. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre… Ton ange sera entre nos mains avant demain !

Duo : Non !!

Le chasseur à l'armure fit un geste et deux chasseurs survivants, sur les 7 ou 8 encore debout et en état de combattre, s'avancèrent vers Duo… Désespéré, le démon frappa le sol de colère. Il pensait vraiment qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir pourtant mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait des chasseurs d'âmes si puissants. Heero était perdu et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Les chasseurs allaient le saisir quand plusieurs boules de lumière s'abattirent sur eux… L'un d'eux ayant perdu une partie de son armure en se battant contre Duo, se retrouva inerte sur le sol après en avoir reçu 2 ou 3. Le deuxième portait encore son armure mais fut blessé malgré tout… Aussitôt Duo et les chasseurs d'âmes levèrent la tête et, stupéfaits, virent arriver un ange, suivi par 5 autres chasseurs d'âmes. Faisant soudain demi-tour en vol, il en neutralisa deux d'un coup d'épée en les prenant par surprise, qui vinrent s'écraser par terre morts. Les 3 derniers s'arrêtèrent et Heero en profita pour venir se poser à coté de Duo, tandis que les 3 poursuivants rejoignaient leurs frères démons.

Duo : Heero ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ??

Heero : Parce que je refuse de t'abandonner. Je me suis souvenu de ce que te ferait Lucifer s'il te récupérait. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber !

Duo : Mon ange… Tu n'aurais pas du.

CS : Que tu sois partis ou rester, ça ne changera rien… Tu vas juste me faciliter la tâche.

Heero : Tu n'es pas comme eux…

CS : En effet, je suis un chasseur de classe supérieur. Aucune âme ne peut m'échapper… Aucune, même pas les vôtres, peu importe votre talent.

Heero : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Duo : Attend, Heero ! Fais attention, il est beaucoup plus fort que les autres ! Méfies-toi de son attaque de foudre !

Heero : Je ferais attention… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire pour autant !

Duo : Mon ange, sois prudent, je t'en prie…

Heero : Fais-moi confiance, Duo… Je t'aime trop pour le laisser te faire du mal.

Duo : Moi aussi, mon ange. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur pour toi…

Duo le regarda, inquiet mais Heero lui fit un sourire confiant… Mais un chasseur d'âme supérieur brisa ce moment car impatient de ramener ces deux âmes errantes à son maître.

CS : Comme c'est mignon tout ça… Un baiser d'adieu, peut-être ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir et se plaça devant Duo, pour le protéger de lui.

Heero : Pas besoin. Ce n'est pas un adieu… Pas pour nous, en tous cas mais pour toi, si !

CS : Vas-y, petit ange. Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire… Amuses-moi donc.

Heero : Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

L'arrogance de ce démon lui rappelait vaguement son combat contre Lucifer, combat qui s'était mal fini… Mais cette fois, ça allait être différent et ce chasseur, supérieur ou non, allait mordre la poussière ! Se jetant sur lui et voulant lui mettre un coup d'épée, il fut surpris de le voir esquiver son assaut si vite. Il fut surpris aussi de se prendre une boule de feu, sans même l'avoir vu venir… Il grogna de douleur, mais se retourna vers son ennemi comme si rien n'était.

Duo qui venait de voir que Heero était déjà blesser a l'épaule, s'inquiéta de cette nouvelle blessure. Il n'avait aucune chance, ce chasseur ne faisait que jouer avec lui car il pouvait le neutraliser quand il voulait… Si seulement, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Ca le rendait fou de voir son ange mener ce combat perdu d'avance. Il se releva difficilement et jeta un œil aux chasseurs d'âmes. Ils ne s'occupaient pas de lui, tant mieux… Ils étaient concentrés sur le combat, ça lui laissait le champ libre. Il devait trouver un moyen d'aider Heero, avant que son adversaire ne se lasse de ce combat.

Heero essaya plusieurs stratégies différentes, sans succès… Attaque au corps à corps, attaque à distance, attaque feintée, attaque magique. Rien ne marchait... Soit il encaissait ou bloquait sans difficulté, soit il esquivait comme le vent. Il était beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide que les chasseurs habituels. Du coup, Heero en était rendu à se défendre maintenant… Et ses forces déjà déclinantes s'épuisaient rapidement, sans oublier que ce démon le blessait quand il le voulait, avec ses griffes et sa magie.

Duo : Essaie une arme qui poursuit sa cible !

CS : Faites-le taire, bande d'idiots au lieu de nous regarder avec ces grands yeux !

Aussitôt deux chasseurs d'âmes vinrent se placer autour de Duo, ce qui ne l'empêcha de continuer à chercher une solution pour aider Heero.

Heero lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et décida de tenter le coup, avec un arc et une flèche un peu spéciale. Ca lui demanderait de la concentration supplémentaire mais il devait pouvoir contrôler la direction de sa flèche. Sans attendre la prochaine boule de feu, il tira rapidement et garda la cible à l'esprit : le chasseur supérieur et surtout son cou… Le démon esquiva mais la flèche le suivi, aussi il se prépara à la bloquer en voyant venir sur lui inexorablement. Heero devinant son idée dévia la flèche au dernier moment et elle vint se planter entre l'espace d'armure à la cuisse au lieu du cou. Le démon poussa un cri de douleur et de fureur, avant de foudroyer Heero du regard.

Heero et Duo poussèrent un cri de joie, en même temps, tandis que les chasseurs d'âmes retenaient un cri de stupéfaction.

CS : Tu vas me payer ça, petit ange !

Duo : Non !! Heero, fais attention aux… Aie ! Aux éclairs !!

Duo, a genoux, donna un coup de griffes à celui qui lui avait donné un coup, les obligeant à s'éloigner. Heero inquiet, regarda son démon mis à genou de force par les chasseurs d'âmes mais du se reconcentrer sur son adversaire. Abandonnant son arc, il s'équipa d'un bouclier, bien qu'il doute de son efficacité face aux sorts magiques et se prépara à esquiver si possible… Mais la foudre frappa bien avant que Heero n'ait le temps d'essayer de l'éviter. Son bouclier le protégea mais si peu… Sentant la blessure de son âme se rouvrir sous la force de l'attaque magique, il poussa un hurlement avant de s'effondrer complètement au sol, en même temps que son énergie lumineuse modulable disparaissait.

Duo : Heerooooooooo !!

Duo voulu rejoindre son ange qui devait souffrir encore plus de cette attaque à cause de sa nature angélique, mais les chasseurs d'âmes se mirent à 5 pour le retenir cette fois et même ses coups de griffes ne suffisait pas à se libérer, bien qu'il se débatte comme un beau diable. Il observa le chasseur supérieur approcher lentement de Heero en boitant un peu, mais en souriant l'air satisfait.

CS : Pas mal pour un petit ange… Mais ton exploit va s'arrêter là, ainsi que tous tes espoirs. Cependant, Duo va te rejoindre très vite. Vous ne serez pas séparé longtemps et vous pourrez mourir ensemble…

Heero, conscient mais incapable de faire un geste, lui lança un regard assassin mais le démon ne fit que rigoler. Quel idiot ! Il s'était surprendre, il aurait du attaqué pour essayer de l'empêcher de lancer son sort… Ce chasseur était non seulement puissant mais avait l'avantage de l'expérience, à cause de ça il s'était fait mettre KO et allait se faire ramener à Lucifer. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer pour Duo, maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse prendre aussi… Il devait vivre ! Il aurait voulu supplier son démon de se battre pour rester libre et de ne surtout pas aller le rejoindre en Enfer, pour le libérer mais il n'était pas non plus capable de parler… Il lança un regard suppliant à Duo, en murmurant « non » mais Duo ne sembla pas l'entendre, occuper de se débattre comme il l'était.

CS : Emmenez-moi celui-là, déjà… Et n'allez pas dire que vous l'avez capturé seul car vous le regretteriez !! Vous n'avez rien fait et vous le savez ! C'est clair ??

Mort de peur, deux chasseurs d'âmes allèrent chercher Heero et s'envolèrent rapidement avec lui. Duo, lui se débattait comme une furie, mais sans résultat et c'est impuissant qu'il regarda ces chasseurs emmenés Heero loin de lui et vers sa mort.

Duo : Heero !! Heero !! NON !! HEERO !! Lâchez-moi, vous !!

Duo furieux mais rusé, arrêta soudain de tirer pour aller en avant, mais pour aller en arrière. Surpris, les démons ne réussirent pas à le retenir cette fois et n'eurent pas le temps non plus d'esquiver ses griffes. Neutralisant ou blessant les 5 chasseurs d'âmes, il se rua sur les derniers chasseurs d'âmes encore valides et fit en sorte de les rendre invalides. Ceux-là neutralisé, il se retourna vers le chasseur supérieur toujours aussi souriant, l'air nullement inquiet de se retrouver seul face à Duo.

CS : Tu as retrouvé des forces, on dirait… C'est bien, on va pouvoir jouer encore un peu.

Duo : Je vais te tuer, comme je les ai tué eux !

CS : Ce n'était que des imbéciles. Ils ne sont bons qu'à attraper les âmes errantes, sans défense.

Duo : Tu n'as aucune sympathie pour tes semblables… Tu es un monstre !

CS : Je suis un démon, pas un ange. On n'est pas au Paradis, ici et il faut savoir défendre sa place… Et laisses-moi te rappeler que tu es un démon, toi aussi. Tu pourrais devenir un talentueux chasseur d'âmes supérieur… Au lieu de jouer ton âme pour ce petit ange.

Duo : Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de devenir comme toi ? Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, puis je retournerais en Enfer pour libérer Heero !

CS : Comme tu veux. Au moins, tu ne deviendras pas l'un de mes rivaux… Tu aurais pu me faire de l'ombre avec tes pouvoirs, sans parler de cet ange. Vos vies ont du être remplis de forces et d'horreur aussi, pour que vos âmes soient aussi puissantes pour des novices… Vous manquer d'expériences, mais avec de l'entraînement, tu pourrais peut-être même vaincre le chien de Lucifer ou lui couper une patte. Notre maitre serait furieux et dévorerait ton âme aussitôt… Comme ça serait drôle !

Duo : Nos vies ne sont pas tes affaires et puis, garde tes petits commentaires pour toi. Je vais te faire la peau et ces abrutis, comme tu le dis si bien, ne pourront pas venir t'aider.

CS : Comme si j'avais besoin de leur aide pour te battre…

Le démon éclata de rire et déploya ses ailes pour voler, afin de se battre sans être gêné par sa jambe blessée et vola droit vers Duo pour l'attaquer non pas avec ses griffes, mais avec un sabre. Les chasseurs supérieurs étaient bien mieux équipés que leur collègue de rang inférieur, au désavantage de Duo qui fut légèrement blessé, encore un peu plus, malgré son esquive… Mais loin de se décourager, le démon chargea le chasseur et tenta de lui mettre un coup de griffes bien sentit mais il l'évita sans difficulté. Furieux et très inquiet pour Heero, il recommença à l'attaquer encore et encore, alternant griffes et boules de feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un énième coup de griffes ou de sabre, accompagné de commentaires méprisants. Se forçant à se calmer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça… Il devait réfléchir à un moyen d'entraver ses déplacements, il devait ruser et atteindre ses ailes ! Aussi furieux qu'il soit, il était presque à bout… Il se laissa tomber sur un genou, l'air épuisé et le chasseur éclata de rire.

CS : Déjà fatigué ?

Duo lui envoya son meilleur regard noir et le chasseur rigola encore.

CS : Très bien, je vais soulager ton âme épuisé… Inutile d'avoir recours aux éclairs, cette fois.

Comme le démon l'espérait, le chasseur se rua sur lui pour l'assommer… Mais au moment où il arrivait sur lui, Duo fit un roulé-boulé sur le coté et se redressa, avant de se jeter sur ses ailes pour s'y accrocher. Le chasseur surpris tomba au sol et Duo en profita pour déplacer une des pièces d'armure et poignarda l'aile en partie à découvert. Le chasseur poussa un hurlement extrêmement douloureux et sembla avoir le souffle coupé.

Sachant par expérience ce que faisait une blessure aux ailes, il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais sans baisser sa garde pour autant. Même priver de sa magie et temporairement neutralisé car c'était une blessure sérieuse pour une aile, il restait dangereux. Duo le força à se retourner et plaça ses griffes contre son cou, sans avoir de réaction autre qu'un regard noir. Normal, car il était pale et avait le souffle aussi douloureux que si il avait couru des heures et heures sans s'arrêter, apparemment aussi épuisé qu'une pile usagé.

Les chasseurs encore en vie fuirent les lieux, en voyant leur supérieur tomber face à la ruse et la colère de Duo, sans qu'il s'occupe de ce menu fretin. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Duo : Assez joué, chasseur d'âme ! Tu m'as fais perdre assez de temps comme ça !

CS : Ce n'est pas très… Honnête, la façon dont tu m'as pris par surprise…

Duo : Parce que tu crois que ton attaque contre Heero était honnête, elle ??

CS : Je suis un chasseur d'âme supérieur… Je fais ce que je dois faire…

Duo : Moi aussi ! Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses… Tu ne nous feras plus jamais de problèmes, chasseur. Plus jamais !

CS : Tu veux me tuer ? Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour t'en empêcher mais… Tu es sûr d'en avoir le temps ? ahaha Ca doit bien faire une heure qu'on se bats… Je me demande si ton ange a toujours son âme ou bien si notre maitre a choisis de le torturer un peu avant de le tuer. A ton avis ?

Duo : Espèce d'ordure, te tuer ne me prendra qu'une seconde !

CS : Une seconde pour lui, c'est une éternité. Un ange souffre le martyr en Enfer… Alors si jamais maitre Lucifer a décidé de le torturer, je ne donne pas cher de son âme. Ahaha !

Duo : Je croyais qu'il voulait dévorer son âme directement. J'ai donc tout le temps de te faire payer sa mort… Tu vas payer pour ton maitre, chasseur !

Duo fut satisfait de voir de la peur dans le regard du chasseur. Parfait ! Il leva la main, comme pour lui trancher la gorge…

CS : Attend ! Et si je te disais qu'il est encore en vie ??

Duo : Je ne te croirais pas… Tu veux juste sauver ta misérable âme.

CS : Non, c'est vrai ! Lorsque Lucifer repère une âme intéressante, il utilise tous les moyens à sa disposition pour l'avoir ! Il a menacé de tuer ma petite amie sur terre, pour que je rejoigne ses rangs de chasseurs ! Il est prêt à tout et surtout au pire quand il repère un bon chasseur ! Il veut ton âme et il sait que tu retourneras en Enfer pour ton ange ! Il ne le tuera pas tant qu'il lui sera utile… Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ton ange résistera là-bas, par contre.

Duo : C'est la vérité ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi je te croirais ?

CS : Parce que je ne veux pas mourir ! Lorsqu'un chasseur d'âme supérieur est loyal et très bon, notre maitre le récompense et je pourrais revoir Sylvia !! Ca fait plus 10 ans que j'attends ça ! Il m'a promit qu'à ma prochaine âme, je pourrais la revoir ! J'aurais droit d'aller la retrouver et ça tant que je ferais du bon travail ! Ne me tue pas, je t'en prie ! C'est vrai ! Ton ange est en vie mais tu n'as pas une seconde à perdre sinon…

Duo le regarda parler et décida de le croire… Même si ce démon voulait revoir la femme qu'il aimait et ferait tout pour ça, y comprit le pousser à retourner là-bas à tout prix. Mais il le croyait quand il disait que Lucifer ne tuerait pas Heero, pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. C'était tout à fait le genre de ce monstre… Cependant, il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Si jamais il se jetait à âme perdu en Enfer pour le libérer alors que Lucifer avait déjà dévoré son âme, Heero ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Après tout, c'était pour le sauver que son ange s'en était mêlé… Et qu'il avait été reprit. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, maintenant ! Heero était en grand danger…

Duo : C'est bon.

Duo le lâcha et se retourna rapidement, avant de s'envoler… Mais avant d'aller en Enfer, il devait s'assurer que ses amis allaient bien.

Le chasseur le regarda s'éloigner, en reprenant son souffle et sentit l'effet secondaire de la blessure a son aile, à son âme, s'estomper… Mais il ne le poursuivrait pas. Il avait fait son boulot, bien qu'il n'en soit pas fier. Le mot fierté ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour vivre et retrouver Sylvia !

CS : Mission accomplie… Même si ce n'est pas moi qui va le ramener. Tant pis, l'ange a tout de même été capturer grâce à moi… Ca devrait suffire à maître Lucifer, je vais enfin arriver à mon but. Enfin… Oh, Sylvia…

E

Duo vérifia que personne ne le suivait et atterrit dans le jardin. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et ses amis vinrent le voir, inquiet de le voir revenir seul.

Trowa : Où est Heero ?

Quatre : Il a à nouveau « disparu ». Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eut ??

Duo : Ils l'ont enlevé, oui…

Quatre : Oh non ! En plus, tu es blessé… Tu as l'air épuisé !

Duo : Je n'ai pas temps de m'occuper de ça ! Je dois aller le libérer absolument !

Wufei : C'est dangereux, Duo. Tu devrais te calmer avant et réfléchir plus calmement à ce que tu veux faire.

Duo soupira. C'était vrai, il devait réfléchir à un plan avant de se jeter tête baissé dans ce piège… Sinon il ne ferait que rendre le sacrifice de Heero inutile. Si seulement le temps ne lui était pas compté… Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir posément et de concocter un plan infaillible avec ses amis. Aucun plan ne serait suffisant contre Lucifer, de toute façon.

Quatre : Tu devrais te reposer un peu et te soigner aussi.

Duo : Non. Je n'ai pas le temps… Il faut que je retourne là-bas, au plus vite ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps Heero supportera l'Enfer et les tortures de Lucifer, dans son état.

Quatre : C'est ce que veut Lucifer, Duo ! Tu vas te jeter tête baissé dans un piège… Et vous risquez de mourir tous les deux !

Duo : Je sais et alors ?? Je ne peux pas laisser Heero là-bas ! Il va le tuer ! Heero ne supportera pas l'Enfer dans cet état ! Comprends-moi, Quatre !

Trowa : Je comprends, Duo… Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens de sauver Heero ?

Duo : Non… Je dois y aller, je suis son seul espoir.

Wufei : Et Dieu ?

Duo : Que veux-tu que Dieu fasse ? Heero est une âme errante et moi aussi, sans oublier que je suis un démon ! Même si je n'étais pas une âme errante, comment veux-tu que je puisse lui demander son aide ? Pourquoi accepterait-il aussi ?

Quatre : Parce que c'est Dieu ?

Duo : Non… Je suis le seul à pouvoir empêcher Lucifer de détruire son âme. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, peu importe le prix à payer ! Tant que j'aurais une chance de le sauver, je la tenterais !

Quatre : Je comprends, Duo. Je t'en prie, sois prudent…

Duo : Que je réussisse ou non, je ne pense pas que l'on vous reverra.

Trowa : Tu peux sauver Heero, je le sais… Et peut-être qu'une petite prière pourrait aider aussi.

Duo : Quand je serais face à lui, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais le temps.

Quatre : Alors nous prierons pour vous !

Wufei : De tout notre cœur.

Duo : Merci, les amis… Adieu !

Duo leur fit un sourire triste mais encourageant et Quatre le prit dans ses bras, inquiet et triste pour ses amis… Ils auraient tellement mérités d'être en paix. Le blond le lâcha et les deux derniers lui firent un signe de tête assez formel mais leurs regards étaient loin d'être inexpressif.

Duo : Salut les gars et ne baissez pas les bras… Jamais !

Quatre : On va essayer… Ne meure pas, Duo et sauve Heero !

Il leur fit un dernier sourire plus assuré qu'il ne l'était vraiment et s'envola pour l'Enfer… Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans la nuit, comme si la mort le leur avait enlevé. Ils étaient revenus mais ils étaient à nouveau repartis… Ils savaient que ça ne serait pas pour toujours, avec ces chasseurs d'âmes mais ils avaient l'impression de les perdre une deuxième fois. Quatre, qui tentait de maitriser ses émotions, se mit soudain à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de la personne se trouvant le plus près de lui… Wufei, comme par hasard. Le chinois resta immobile de surprise et de gêne quelques secondes, puis entoura maladroitement les épaules de Quatre, sans savoir quoi dire pour le calmer.

Trowa les observa en souriant un peu et arrêta de sourire, en se retournant vers le ciel noir et essaya d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer pour leurs amis… Il espéra qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Eux ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider, à part prier Dieu.

EEE

Heero avait perdu connaissance en ressentant comme un puissant électrochoc, quand les chasseurs d'âme avait passé la porte séparant le monde des vivants et des morts. Ca n'était pas vraiment un choc électrique mais plutôt un choc émotionnel, sans doute… C'est comme si ce dont il ne se souvenait pas lui était revenu en une seconde, mais il n'avait rien retenu car ça avait trop rapide pour que ce soit clair. En tous cas, il s'était évanouit sous le choc de cette vague de souvenirs et d'images en accéléré…

En se réveillant, il fut aussitôt prit à la gorge par la chaleur. Paniqué, il tenta de se sauver mais se rendit compte qu'il était attaqué par des chaines au mur brûlant… Il tira dessus comme un forcené, pour tenter de se libérer à tout prix. Il ne savait pas où il était mais cet endroit lui inspirait une terreur sans nom ! Il devait partir d'ici à tout prix, surtout qu'il commençait à se sentir mal…

Il se débattait en vain, incapable de réfléchir, depuis 5 minutes quand quelqu'un se présenta devant lui et ricana. Relevant la tête, Heero regarda le grand démon rouge en face de lui et eut un nouveau flashback. Il reconnu alors Lucifer et il se trouva pétrifié par la peur, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce monstre… Lucifer, le maître de l'Enfer… Il était en Enfer, là où Heero était venu délivrer Duo ! Il s'en rappelait plus clairement, maintenant… C'est comme ça qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ! Non… Non, non, non, NON ! Pas encore ça, non !!

Lucifer : Tu te souviens de moi, on dirait… On m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, comme c'est amusant !

Heero : C'est… C'est à cause de vous que je ne me souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucifer : En effet… Tu as eu le toupet de venir jusqu'à dans mon royaume sans mon autorisation, ni celle de Dieu pour me voler mon futur chasseur d'âme ! Toi, un ange du Paradis, tu as bravé les règles pour un démon ! Quel idiot… Tu méritais une punition, je n'ai pas pu te tuer mais ton âme a été sérieusement blessée et maintenant tu es à moi. Tu as joué ton âme pour le sauver, mais il reviendra pour te sauver… Alors je le récupérerais et il deviendra mon chasseur d'âme s'il veut sauver ton âme. Il le fera, j'en suis sûr… Parce qu'il t'aime et me demandera aussi de faire de toi un démon pour que tu ne périsses pas comme un poulet dans un four. Je le ferais mariner un peu et puis, je noircirais ton âme pour que tu puisses le rejoindre !

Heero : Duo ne fera pas ça ! Je l'en empêcherais, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne votre esclave pour moi !

Lucifer : En seras-tu encore capable ? En attendant sa venue, on va jouer tous les deux… Tu connais ce jeu où on prend une fleur et on retire les pétales un à un, en disant « Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout… ». C'est ce que nous allons faire, mais à la place de la fleur, ce sera tes ailes…

Heero le regarda, effrayé et Lucifer rigola encore une fois.

Lucifer : Tu m'as blessé quand tu es venu libérer ton démon et il est temps que tu paie ton audace. Allez, montres-moi tes ailes, petit ange…

Heero vit le démon s'approcher de lui et lui caresser la joue avec son fouet, tandis qu'il brillait d'une inquiétante lueur rouge… Au moment instant, un autre flashback lui revint et il se revit face à Lucifer, en train de se battre contre lui et de le blesser. « Petit ange », c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé aussi. Revenant à l'instant présent brutalement, il poussa un cri quand ses ailes se déployèrent malgré lui et furent agressé par les flammes des Enfers… Lucifer éloigna son fouet et caressa ses ailes doucement du bout des doigts.

Lucifer : Moi aussi, j'en ai eu des comme ça… C'était il y a très longtemps.

Heero frissonna quand Lucifer passa ses gros doigts rouges de démons sur ses ailes. Soudain, il attrapa une des ses plumes et tire brutalement dessus. Surpris, il cria de douleur en sentant ses ailes et son âme encore convalescente souffrir atrocement. La mettant sous le nez de Heero, il la laissa tomber dans les flammes et disparaître en cendre en souriant.

Lucifer : Il t'aime un peu…

Repassant sa main doucement contre les ailes de l'ange alors que Heero tremblait un peu, il recommença la même manœuvre et rigola au cri de son prisonnier.

Lucifer : Il t'aime beaucoup…

Toujours aussi délicat, il caressa longuement son aile en s'amusant de le sentir frissonner et lui arracha une autre plume, arrachant un nouveau cri encore plus douloureux à sa proie.

Lucifer : Il t'aime passionnément…

S'amusant de voir redouter le moment où il allait lui arracher une autre plume, Lucifer en tira une autre presque aussitôt après avoir frôlé son aile… Lui arrachant cette nouvelle plume, il éclata de rire lorsque Heero se mit à pleurer, en essayant vainement de retenir un nouveau hurlement.

Lucifer : Il t'aime à la folie…

Prenant tout son temps cette fois alors que Heero essayait de retenir ses larmes, il passa et repassa sur les zones fraichement dégarnis, les sachant douloureuses et choisi une plume toute proche d'une de ces zones. Tirant dessus, il se réjouit d'entendre les cris de plus en plus douloureux de sa proie… Il titilla le nez de Heero avec la plume et la laissa tomber comme les autres.

Lucifer : Il ne t'aime pas du tout… Mais ça, j'en doute. Allez, on recommence… N'est-ce pas amusant, petit ange ?

Heero : Pourquoi vous faites ça ??

Lucifer : Parce que tu as osé me blesser, moi Lucifer, seigneur et maître en Enfer ! Ton âme saigne, pas vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas fini, oh non… Ce n'est que le début !

Heero éclata en sanglots, malgré lui… Il n'y a pas plus fragile que les ailes pour un ange ou un démon. C'est la partie visible de son âme et elles y sont liées directement. Avant Heero ne pouvait plus les faire apparaître et n'avait même plus conscience de leur présence car son âme était trop atteinte… Maintenant il le regrettait car ce « jeu » était intolérable. Ca serait intolérable pour n'importe quel ange ou démon, mais c'était encore pire pour lui car son âme n'était pas encore guérit, même si il pouvait accepter ses souvenirs sans avoir mal.

Lucifer : J'espère qu'il va vite arriver, petit ange… Sinon tu n'auras plus aucune plume quand il sera là et je crains que ça ne mette ton âme déjà blessée encore plus en danger, en ce lieu.

Ricanant, il posa à nouveau sa main doucement sur l'autre aile de Heero… Alors que l'ange était déjà au supplice et sentait son âme saigner et brûler douloureusement. Il allait lui arracher chacune de ses plumes si blanches une à une et très lentement… Il voulait qu'il souffre le plus possible, il voulait l'entendre hurler sous la torture ! Ca lui permettrait de se venger et de tuer le temps en attendant que Duo arrive, sans tuer l'ange bien sûr. Il avait besoin de lui en vie, pour que Duo rejoigne ses rangs de sa propre volonté. Après, ça n'aurait plus aucune importance qu'il meure ou qu'il survive…

EEE

Une éternité plus tard, Duo fut de retour en Enfer après avoir refait le chemin à l'envers. Bien qu'il soit épuisé, son énergie avait commencé à revenir dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur ce sol maudit, sans doute parce c'était un démon. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux… Mais Heero semblait être à bout de force, car c'était un ange et un ange n'est pas fait pour être en Enfer !

Il avait eut du mal à ouvrir la porte. Il l'avait bien sentit mais l'ouvrir avait été bien plus compliqué. Il n'était pas familier à l'utilisation de la porte spirituelle… Ce n'est pas en se concentrant sur sa destination qu'il l'avait ouverte mais en fermant les yeux et en pensant très fort à Heero, qui était quelque part en Enfer et entre les mains de Lucifer. Finalement, il avait sentit la porte s'ouvrir et sans rouvrir les yeux, comme il avait fait avec Heero la première fois, qu'il l'avait franchit. Il n'avait rouvert les yeux qu'une fois dans le tunnel lumineux… Observant la lumière passer du bleu, au violet puis au rouge vif, il s'était concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire… Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sinon Heero était condamné et lui aussi. Il ferait tout pour le sauver, tout ! Il ne permettrait pas qu'il meure une seconde fois, par sa faute ! C'était à lui de le sauver, cette fois-ci et il ne faillerait pas !!

Une éternité plus tard, Heero qui n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, releva difficilement la tête en rouvrant les yeux et observa, le regard vague, les flammes derrière son bourreau, en sentant la présence de Duo. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de plumes sur les ailes et son âme était à vif… Ces plumes ne servaient pas qu'à faire jolies apparemment mais le protégeait aussi de ce qui l'entourait. Sans elles, son âme n'avait plus aucune protection contre ces flammes infernales et il était trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit… Que ce soit pour se débattre, pleurer ou même crier. Malgré la douleur que lui infligeait ce démon, il ne faisait plus que gémir à moitié inconscient…

Lucifer en était assez frustré, d'ailleurs mais assez content qu'il puisse encore survivre, même sans la protection de plumage. Il n'était plus très vif, mais ce ne ferait que mieux convaincre Duo… La force de cet ange l'étonnait vraiment mais aussi fort qu'il soit, mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire le moindre mal. Se détournant de sa proie, car il avait sentit l'arrivée de Duo lui aussi, il se prépara à l'accueillir. Il sourit en le voyant arriver vers eux…

Duo s'arrêta net, en voyant l'état de Heero, derrière Lucifer… Il avait sentit son âme faible, mais c'était encore pire en le voyant face à lui. Il n'avait presque plus de plumes sur les ailes et son visage était pale… Il serra les poings de colère, en apercevant son regard perdu et lança un regard furieux à Lucifer. Déployant ses ailes, il neutralisa d'un geste les démons qui venaient vers lui pour l'arrêter… Il n'avait jamais sentit son énergie aussi bouillonnante, Lucifer allait payer ! Il rejoignit son ennemi et se plaça face à lui.

Lucifer : Tu en as mis un temps à venir, Duo… Regarde l'état de ton ange, par ta faute.

Duo : Ma faute ? MA faute ?? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait arraché les plumes une à une !

Lucifer : Je l'ai fais parce que tu n'étais pas là… Si tu étais venu plus tôt, ton ange serait bien plus en forme.

Duo : Vous allez payer ça, Lucifer !

Lucifer : Ne me dit pas que tu veux te battre, toi aussi… Tu n'as pas vu ce que je pouvais faire, lorsque Heero a tenté la même chose ?

Duo : Si, mais je ne me laisserais pas surprendre ! Je vous tuerais !

Lucifer : Réfléchis plutôt… Le temps que tu me battes, dans la mesure où tu en sois capable ce dont je doute, je crains que l'âme de ton ange ne s'éteigne. Je te propose un marché… Tu viens dans mes rangs de toi-même et deviens chasseurs d'âme et je l'épargne.

Duo : Vous le relâcheriez ? Vraiment ? Je n'en crois pas un mot…

Lucifer : Qui a parlé de le relâcher ? Même si je le relâchais sur Terre, son âme ne supporterait pas le voyage dans le tunnel spirituel dans son état et encore moins de se retrouver sur Terre… Il n'y survivrait pas, cette fois. Il n'y a qu'une chance de le sauver, désormais… Seul Dieu ou moi peut le faire, car il faut raviver son âme et Dieu n'est pas là.

Duo : Et il deviendrait un démon…

Lucifer : C'est le prix à payer si tu veux qu'il vive, Duo… Et lorsque je serais sûr que tu ne me feras pas de coup en douce, alors peut-être que je l'autoriserais à chasser les âmes avec toi. Disons dans 200 ou 300 ans. A prendre ou à laisser… Sa vie est entre tes mains, Duo.

Révolté par ce marché immonde mais ne voulant pas que Heero meure, il regarda son ange avec inquiétude et désespoir… Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il sentait Heero s'affaiblir de plus en plus. S'il refusait, il condamnait Heero… S'il acceptait, il serait d'obliger d'obéir à ce monstre et rien ne garantissait qu'il fasse réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Il jeta un regard noir à Lucifer, sans savoir quoi faire…

Lucifer : Décides-toi, Duo… Son temps est compté. Tu ne le sens pas s'affaiblir ? Son âme brûle… Elle saigne… Il a si mal. Tu vas vraiment le laisser souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de tenir ? Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu prendras la bonne décision…

Duo détourna les yeux et regarda à nouveau Heero, qui gardait le regard braqué sur lui…

Duo : Heero !

Lucifer eut un sourire plus grand, en croyant que Duo allait enfin accepter mais au lieu de ça, il franchit la distance et rejoignit Heero, en passant derrière lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas pleurer et Heero posa la tête contre son épaule, épuisé de maintenir cet effort et referma les yeux.

Il voulait certainement le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit séparé pour quelques centaines d'années… Ou pour toujours. Ce que Lucifer n'avait pas dit à Duo, c'était qu'il fallait que Heero accepte de donner son âme à Lucifer, pour qu'il la noircisse et ait ainsi une influence sur lui. Souriant, il regarda l'échange déchirant pour le commun des mortels mais très amusant pour lui !

Duo : Heero… Mon ange, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu meures… Pas encore une fois ! Et si Lucifer pouvait réellement te sauver ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu vives !

Heero : Ne… Ne l'écoute pas, Duo… Jamais je ne le laisserais corrompre mon âme, même si je dois en mourir. Il t'a mentit… Il ne peut sauver les âmes que des démons qui sont sous ses ordres. Il ne me sauvera pas, quoi que tu fasses…

Duo : Quoi ??

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles aux murmures de Heero, il sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Lucifer voulait qu'il rejoigne son armée de chasseur d'âme et était prêt à tout pour ça… Mais il ne se laisserait pas manipuler.

Heero : Je t'aime, Duo… Je ne te laisserais pas devenir son esclave, je préfère mourir si ça peut te sauver. Va-t-en, laisses-moi… Rejoins nos amis… Sois heureux, Duo, pour moi…

Il lui avait dit ça, en rêve lorsqu'il était mort aussi… En se rappelant le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter une deuxième fois. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas !! Peu importe ce que disait ce monstre, il ne savait que mentir de toute façon ! Il le neutraliserait et emmènerai Heero, dans le seul endroit où Lucifer et ses sbires ne l'atteindrait pas, quitte à en perdre son âme pour avoir fait quelque chose d'interdit… Il le ramènerait au Paradis, qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Il supplierait Dieu à genou de pardonner à Heero !

Il s'éloigna de Heero et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec amour et désespoir. Heero rouvrit et le regarda, inquiet mais résigné.

Duo : Je vais te sauver, Heero. Je ne fuirais pas… Je t'ai promis qu'on ne se quitterait plus, tu te souviens ?

Heero : N'accepte pas son marché, Duo… Non…

Duo : Fais-moi confiance, Heero. Je vais te sauver…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et le serra contre lui, avant de s'éloigner en regardant Heero se laisser tomber mollement sur ses chaînes, n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout. Il releva cependant la tête, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire ça… Mais Duo se contenta de lui sourire, confiant et amoureux.

Duo retourna face à Lucifer, à une distance raisonnable et regarda une dernière fois son ange. Il ferait tout pour lui, tout… Y comprit braver les Interdits et affronter Lucifer et Dieu, si nécessaire ! Il sauverait Heero, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Lucifer : Bien. Maintenant que les au revoir sont faits, tu es prêt à te rendre ?

Duo : Non.

Lucifer : Comment ça, non ? Tu ne veux pas sauver ton ange ?

Duo : Je le sauverais mais sans votre aide. En plus, vous m'avez menti…

Lucifer : C'est aussi pour le convaincre que j'aurais besoin de temps, plus vite tu accepteras, plus il aura de chance d'être sauvé.

Duo : Et comment le convaincriez-vous ? Avec votre fouet, je suppose ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous… Je sauverais Heero moi-même !

Lucifer : Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un démon errant, Duo… Même le Paradis te sera refusé.

Duo : Pourtant j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici. Heero aussi alors que c'était un ange, en plus.

Lucifer : Tout simplement parce que la porte des Enfers est grande ouverte, peu importe celui qui souhaite y entrer… Il est facile d'entrer en Enfer, mais quasiment impossible d'en repartir ! Le Paradis, c'est autre chose… Dieu, ce vieux fou et mon créateur, ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui dans son royaume sinon il y a longtemps que j'y aurais envoyé mes chasseurs d'âme. Ni toi, ni ton ange errant ne pourrez plus y pénétrer…

Duo : Peut-être qu'il fera une exception pour nous ? Même si nous sommes contraints de retourner sur Terre et que Heero meure, je te jure que je reviendrais pour te tuer. Même si je dois mourir ici, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, ce sera toujours mieux que de devenir ton esclave… Je ne laisserais pas Heero entre tes mains, Lucifer ! Je ne l'obligerais à se faire torturer par toi plus longtemps, ni même à te vendre son âme !

Lucifer : Tu ne l'aime pas tant que ça, alors… Sinon tu aurais accepté ma proposition.

Duo : C'est justement parce que je l'aime que je fais ça. Je le respecte trop pour lui imposer cet enfer ou l'obliger à mourir ici…

Lucifer : Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? Tu es sûr ?

Duo regarda Heero, qui lui adressa un faible sourire soulagé et confiant. Regardant à nouveau son ennemi, très déterminé, il battit des ailes et se mit en position de combat. Ses longues griffes apparurent au bout de sa doigt, les mêmes qui lui avait permit de couper la main de Lucifer la première fois…

Lucifer : Je vois… Tu vas regretter ce choix, Duo. Ce que tu as fais toi aussi, avant de t'enfuir avec lui, mérite aussi une punition. Ma main a repoussé mais tu as fait là quelque chose d'impardonnable… Tu connaitras le même sort que ton ange, lorsque je t'aurais attrapé mais je doute qu'il vive assez longtemps pour le voir. Sois heureux pour lui, il ne verra pas ton supplice…

Duo : Je ne me rendrais pas si facilement. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout et je sauverais Heero.

Lucifer : C'est ce qu'on verra, démon errant présomptueux… Que ta fête commence !

Faisant apparaître ses 6 ailes, plus noires que la nuit, il fit claquer son fouet et partit à l'assaut aussitôt. S'attendant à une attaque directe, il esquiva l'attaque et plaça un coup de griffe sur les cotes de Lucifer. Celui-ci rugit de fureur, en se voyant blesser et lança une boule de feu sur Duo, en atterrissant… Le démon errant esquiva et lui en lança une à son tour. Lucifer l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et contre-attaqua avec une nouvelle boule de feu que Duo esquiva encore, avant de tenter une attaque directe. Attaquant Duo avec son fouet, le démon errant esquiva l'attaque de Lucifer et parvint à le blesser encore une fois.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien mais Heero avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lucifer se défendait trop et les blessures que lui infligeait Duo n'étaient rien pour lui… En plus, elles guérissaient presque aussitôt mais Duo ne semblait pas s'en occuper. Il était trop furieux, il attaquait et esquivait bien trop vivement, sans réfléchir… Lucifer ne faisait que jouer pour fatiguer son adversaire. Duo n'avait que peu de chance de gagner, en agissant ainsi et Heero n'avait pas la force de le prévenir… Comment pouvait-il l'aider, cette fois ?? Il était attaché et si mal en point… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Duo ! Soudain, un nouveau flashback s'imposa à lui. Il était à genoux devant un homme avec une longue barbe blanche à l'air très sage, assis sur un trône au milieu d'une fontaine et le tout au milieu d'un merveilleux jardin… Il le suppliait d'aider Duo. Dieu, il suppliait Dieu, le seigneur du Paradis ! Le flash s'effaça mais ses souvenirs lui revinrent… Il était venu demander de l'aide à Dieu, parce qu'il avait apprit que Duo était entre les mains de Lucifer. Comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui, il était allé jusqu'en Enfer pour le délivrer lui-même et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était battu contre Lucifer… Maintenant la situation était inversée. Il était en Enfer, mais il ne pouvait pas se battre alors peut-être que…

Heero n'avait plus qu'un espoir de sauver Duo ! Une seule personne pouvait encore sauver son démon des griffes de Lucifer… L'ennemi de Lucifer, Dieu. Heero était toujours un ange, même si il avait quitté le Paradis et il savait que Dieu pouvait encore l'entendre. Fermant les yeux et relâchant son effort pour garder la tête droite et les yeux ouverts, pour mieux se concentrer, il chercha la Lumière Originelle à laquelle tous les anges étaient reliés, tout comme les démons étaient tous reliés aux Ténèbres Eternelles… Il la trouva et fit abstraction de tout le reste pour concentrer le reste de son énergie dans cet ultime appel à celui dont il dépendait encore et dont Duo aurait du dépendre aussi. Murmurant son désespoir et ses supplications, il s'adressa au maître du Paradis et l'implora de sauver Duo, même si Heero devait lui donner son âme en échange.

Lucifer, qui avait aperçu Heero baisser la tête et refermer les yeux sans se douter de ce qu'il essayait de faire, rigola en lançant une nouvelle boule de feu. Lui avait une énergie et une capacité de guérison presque infinie… La récompense de milliers d'années d'entrainement et des milliards de milliards d'âmes qu'ils avaient absorbés. Duo n'était qu'un jeune démon, fougueux et puissant pour son jeune âge mais pas assez puissant pour être réellement dangereux pour lui et qui se fatiguait vite, en plus. Il devait être facilement ébranlable, en plus… Il avait réussit à esquiver toutes ses attaques jusqu'à présent mais ça allait changer. Profitant de la boule de feu qu'il venait de lancer, il décida de le déconcentrer un peu… Qui a dit qu'il se battrait à la loyale ? Il ne s'appelait pas Lucifer pour rien… Même les démons sous ses ordres se méfiaient de lui.

Lucifer : Oh… Ton ange a glissé dans son dernier sommeil, je crois. Tu as mis trop longtemps…

Surpris et très inquiet, Duo se retourna et aperçu Heero apparemment inconscient, avant de se ramasser par terre en se prenant une boule de feu. Quel idiot !! Mais Heero… Non, il n'était pas mort, il était faible mais encore en vie. Lucifer avait essayé de le troubler et avait réussit… Espèce d'ordure ! Mais il avait raison quand même, il devait faire vite ou il serait trop tard pour Heero.

Se relevant, il lança un regard noir à Lucifer, sans s'occuper de sa blessure légère mais cuisante quand même.

Duo : Ce n'est pas très fair play ! Tu ne sais donc pas de te battre loyalement ? Tu as pris Heero par surprise la première fois et maintenant, tu essaies de me distraire ?

Lucifer : Je suis un démon, Duo… Toi aussi tu en es un, mais tu raisonnes comme un ange. C'est ça qui va te perdre.

Duo : Je ne perdrais pas ! Je sauverais Heero !

Reprenant le combat tout aussi énergiquement, il lui envoya une volée de boule de feu et repartit à la charge avec ses griffes, pour profiter que Lucifer les détruisaient pour l'attaquer. Souriant, Lucifer continua à jouer le jeu tout en sachant que ces blessures guérissaient presque instantanément… Lucifer joua un long moment avec Duo et réussit à le blesser plusieurs fois malgré l'adresse du démon errant, puis lorsque celui-ci devint moins fougueux, signe visible de son épuisement, il décida d'attaquer pour de vrai. Envoyant plusieurs boules de feu en même temps sur son adversaire, il prit son envol et arma son fouet, prêt à harponner Duo… Mais celui-ci eut le réflexe d'esquiver les boules de feu de l'autre coté où il était attendu, pour surtout esquiver le fouet. Se rendant enfin compte de la stratégie de Lucifer, il se força à se calmer et à réfléchir car il devait économiser ses forces s'il voulait vaincre Lucifer. Il l'avait laissé se fatiguer en vain, car toutes les blessures qu'ils avaient pu lui faire avaient disparu… Maintenant, Lucifer allait vraiment attaquer et son énergie était déjà pas mal entamée. Il devait trouver un moyen de blesser plus sérieusement son adversaire, comme lorsqu'il lui avait coupé la main… Sauf que cette fois-là, Heero l'avait empêché de fuir en retenant son fouet. Il allait devoir trouver une autre stratégie… Si seulement ce démon n'avait plus son fouet, ça serait plus simple. Il devait lui enlever son fouet, c'était sa meilleure chance !

Déjà Lucifer repartait à l'attaque, alliant boules de feu et attaque au fouet mais Duo ne trouva pas de façon pour se placer de façon à attaquer son bras, tout en esquivant… Le démon continua encore et encore la même stratégie et à chaque fois, Duo esquivait de plus en plus juste. Il devait agir maintenant ou il se ferait toucher soit par le fouet, soit par les boules de feu… Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Lucifer ne laisserait pas passer cette ouverture. Heureusement, il avait repéré une faille dans l'attaque de Lucifer… C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Attendant que Lucifer lance son attaque favorite en rigolant, il n'esquiva pas et se dirigea droit sur les boules de feu cette fois, tout en passant au-dessus au dernier moment… Ne s'y attendant pas, Lucifer n'eut pas le réflexe de lancer son fouet et Duo en profita pour trancher son bras. Le bout de bras et le fouet tombèrent au sol et Duo donna un coup de poing au démon pour l'éloigner de son arme.

Furieux, Lucifer se retrouva au sol et son fouet loin de lui. Poussant un hurlement de rage, il fit alors une chose à laquelle Duo ne s'attendait absolument pas. Levant la main, il cria quelque chose que Duo ne comprit pas… Mais la seconde d'après, une chose énorme apparu derrière lui et lui donna un puissant coup de patte, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Pendant que Duo tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de voir ce qui l'avait si violemment éjecté, Lucifer se relevait tranquillement et récupérait sa main, pour la recoller à son bras… Les deux se ressoudèrent instantanément et il avança vers Duo, souriant toujours et sans oublier de récupérer son arme. Se reprenant à son approche, il s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait un chien géant à 3 têtes juste à coté de lui… Etais-ce le « chien » de Lucifer dont lui avait parlé le chasseur d'âme supérieur ? Tu parles d'un chien…

Lucifer : Je te présente Cerbère, mon fidèle compagnon… J'avoue que tu m'impressionne pour un si jeune démon. Tu m'as coupé deux fois la main, dont une fois sans aide… Heero m'a obligé à sortir toutes les ailes et toi, tu m'obliges à faire appel à Cerbère. Tu as beaucoup de talent, Duo et j'en ai assez de jouer avec toi… Le choix est simple, maintenant. Plus de marché, de toute façon, ton ange est presque mort. Soit tu rejoins mes rangs, soit Cerbère te tue ! Tu as été trop loin, Duo… Je dois faire un exemple ou d'autres essayeront de se rebeller aussi, qu'ils soient démons, anges ou prisonniers.

Duo jeta alors un œil à Heero, qui semblait presque mort en effet… Même sa respiration était à peine perceptible, sans parler de son âme. Détournant le regard, il sentit son cœur se briser et il se mit à pleurer. Il avait échoué… Heero allait mourir, quoi qu'il fasse à présent mais il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Duo : Je refuse de chasser des âmes innocentes pour toi. Tu es un monstre… Même si ce n'est pas moi, un jour quelqu'un te vaincra. Si seulement Heero n'avait pas quitté le Paradis pour me rejoindre, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…

Soudain, écoutant son cœur et son intuition, il perçu quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec L'Enfer ou Lucifer et qu'il n'avait jamais sentit avant… Mais qu'il lui semblait aussi lumineux qu'un soleil en pleine nuit. Sans réfléchir, sans même se poser la question de savoir ce que c'était, il fit la chose la plus improbable qui soit.

Duo : Dieu, seigneur du Paradis !! Si vous pouvez m'entendre, Dieu, je vous supplie de sauver Heero car j'ai échoué. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu… Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le sauver, maintenant. Ne le laissez pas mourir, à cause de son amour pour moi, je vous en supplie… Tout est ma faute ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais sauvez-le !!

Lucifer : Tu invoques Dieu, toi un démon ? C'est ridicule et un peu trop tard, même si il avait pu t'entendre ! Je te l'avais dis que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi et par ta faute, ton ange va mourir… Dieu n'a aucun pouvoir ici, il ne sauvera ni Heero, ni toi. Cerbère, il est à toi ! Je ne veux jamais revoir ce démon et l'autre ange non plus !

C'est vrai, c'était ridicule… Même si il pouvait se faire entendre de Dieu, pourquoi l'aiderait-il ? C'était un démon, après tout. Heero était perdu, ainsi que lui-même… Cerbère grogna et remua la queue, en bavant d'envie. Duo ferma les yeux, toujours en larme et attendit que le chien géant le dévore… Mais au lieu de ça, il entendit vaguement Lucifer pester contre je-ne-sais-pas-qui, avant de sentir une chaleur bienveillante l'entourer et de perdre connaissance.

EEE

Lorsque Duo revint à lui, il fut surpris d'abord de se réveiller et puis de ne plus être en Enfer… Où était-il ? Ca ressemblait à une sorte de jardin… Cet endroit était si paisible et si accueillant à coté de l'Enfer, qu'il s'y sentit bien immédiatement. Il était couché dans l'herbe tendre et si verte. S'asseyant, il regarda autour de lui et aperçu des gens en robe blanche immaculé… L'un d'eux avait des ailes blanches ! Se relevant rapidement, il regarda de plus près et s'aperçu que lui-même portait une robe blanche.

N'arrivant pas à y croire et redoutant une nouvelle torture de Lucifer, il couru voir l'homme aux ailes blanches. Celui-ci le regarda et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

Homme : Bonjour… Tu es nouveau par ici ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas trop… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

H : Aux jardins du Paradis. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo : Duo… J'ai l'impression de rêver. Je suis vraiment au Paradis ? J'ai peur de me réveiller et de voir Lucifer, en face de moi…

H : Je m'appelle Kevin. Lucifer est bien loin d'ici, Duo. Seuls ceux qui le méritent peuvent entrer ici… Tu devrais aller voir notre seigneur Dieu. Il est là-bas…

Duo : Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as vu un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu foncés ?

Kevin : Non, je suis désolé… C'est un ami ?

Duo : C'est pour lui que je suis allé en Enfer et que j'ai affronté Lucifer…

Kevin : Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer alors. Pour ça aussi, tu devrais demander à notre seigneur…

Duo : Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire… Merci de ton aide, Kevin.

Kevin lui fit un sourire heureux et sincère, avant de s'envoler dans le ciel bleu si pur et lumineux. Duo le regarda et puis se dirigea dans la direction que lui avait indiqué l'ange, en priant pour que Heero s'en soit sortit aussi… S'il était bien au Paradis, évidemment car il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Arrivant en vue d'une fontaine et d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe ainsi qu'une robe blanche, assis sur un trône d'ivoire, il s'arrêta. C'était lui Dieu ? Il aperçu aussi un autre ange aux ailes replié dans le dos, agenouillé devant lui. Approchant de plus près, il le vit relever la tête et reconnu Heero, sans y croire…

Duo : Heero… Heero !!

Celui-ci se retourna à l'appel et Duo n'eut plus aucun doute. Il se mit à courir vers lui, pendant que Heero se relevait, pour le rejoindre aussi. Arrivant l'un vers l'autre en courant, Heero se jeta dans ses bras et Duo le serra contre lui, en l'embrassant passionnément. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre et de se perdre aussi… Puis, Heero nicha son visage au creux de son épaule et Duo comprit qu'il pleurait. Se sentant libre d'exprimer sa joie, il se mit à pleurer aussi et le serra plus fort contre lui.

Heero : Tu vas bien ?? J'ai eu si peur… Je l'ai supplié de t'aider mais… J'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu ou qu'il ne voulait pas te sauver… Et puis, je me suis évanoui. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop mal… J'étais désespéré… J'étais sûr qu'on allait mourir ! Mais… Il m'a entendu et il t'a sauvé.

Duo : Oui, je vais bien. Toi aussi je crois, Heero et tes ailes sont intacts…

Heero : Oui, tout va bien… Il m'a sauvé avant que mon âme ne s'éteigne complètement mais j'ai vraiment cru que je ne survivrais pas.

Duo : C'est lui, Dieu ? Il m'a vraiment sauvé ? Mais pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que ton âme est resté pur, même si tes ailes étaient noires… Viens, Duo.

Faisant un sourire léger et heureux à Duo, il se dégagea de ses bras et le conduisit jusqu'au trôle de la fontaine. Duo se sentit impressionné par l'homme et baissa les yeux, sentant qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme il le voulait.

Dieu : N'ai pas peur, Duo. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Duo releva lentement la tête et le regarda, incertain.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Nous sommes vraiment sauvés ? Lucifer ne convoitera plus nos âmes ?

Dieu : Même si Lucifer a tendance à l'oublier, moi aussi j'ai le pouvoir de récupérer les âmes errantes… Surtout lorsqu'elles sont pures. Tu aurais du être un ange et tu en es un, à présent… Regarde tes ailes.

Inquiet et ayant peur d'y croire vraiment, Duo déploya ses propres ailes... Et vit qu'elles étaient aussi pures et immaculées que celles de Heero.

Duo : Je suis vraiment un ange ? On va pouvoir être ensemble, maintenant ?

Dieu : Oui, Duo. Ton âme a beaucoup souffert et tu t'es battu pour Heero. Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver, mais Lucifer est bien trop fort pour que tu puisses le battre… Et finalement, tu t'es tourné vers moi, pour me demander de le sauver quand je t'ai appelé.

Duo : Ce que j'ai sentis, c'était vraiment vous alors ? Je l'ai su immédiatement, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir… Mais après, je me suis dis que c'était idiot.

Dieu : Ce n'était pas idiot, c'était un test. Si ton âme avait réellement du être celle d'un démon, tu n'aurais rien sentis et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi… Mais tu m'as entendu et tu m'as reconnu comme ton seigneur, alors que tu n'avais jamais prêté allégeance à Lucifer. Tu as bien agis. Si tu avais accepté son marché, ton âme serait réellement devenue celle d'un démon. Même si j'avais pu sauver Heero, jamais vous n'auriez pu vous retrouver…

Duo : Peu importe mon âme, je voulais que Heero vive.

Dieu : Et Heero m'a demandé la même chose te concernant. Même vos amis m'ont demandé de vous sauver dans leurs prières. Vous méritez d'être heureux… Ici Lucifer ne pourra plus rien contre vous.

Duo : Merci, seigneur… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! Je croyais que tout était fini, cette fois… Pourquoi voulait-il mon âme à ce point ? Suis-je si puissant que ça ?

Dieu : Plus que tu l'imagines. La force et le courage dont tu as fait preuve dans ta vie ont fait que ton esprit était plus fort que la plupart des gens… Ici ce n'est pas la force physique qui compte mais celle de l'esprit. La tienne et celle de Heero sont exceptionnelle… Voilà pourquoi il voulait que tu sois un de ses chasseurs d'âmes.

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'il va attendre Quatre, Trowa et Wufei alors…

Dieu : Cette fois je ne le laisserais pas faire, au nom d'une entente que j'ai été le seul à respecter. Leurs âmes ne tomberont pas entre ses griffes, je m'y engage. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait avec des chasseurs d'âmes aussi puissants… Par contre, si jamais l'éternité sans action vous pesait, je serais heureux de faire de vous des sauveurs d'âmes. Toutes ces âmes errantes ne sont pas toutes démoniaques et certaines mériteraient d'être sauvées… Avec de l'entrainement, vous auriez la force d'affronter les chasseurs d'âmes de Lucifer sans problème.

Duo : Un boulot de sauveur d'âme ? Vous aussi vous en avez alors ?

Dieu : Très peu. Peu d'âmes pures sont assez puissantes pour ce genre de travail et je ne joue pas avec les âmes comme Lucifer. Il se moque que ses chasseurs se fassent tuer… Pas moi, il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'une âme.

Duo : La guerre existe aussi dans la mort, alors.

Dieu : La guerre existe partout, malheureusement… Mais je ne propose ce boulot qu'aux âmes capable de le remplir, sans risquer de se perdre. C'est toute la différence entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, l'amour. C'est aussi par amour que ces sauveurs d'âmes recherchent celles qui méritent d'aller au Paradis.

Duo : Je vois… Mais je suis fatigué de me battre. Ce n'est pas un contrat, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas de marché genre « Je sauve les âmes de vos amis et vous travaillez pour moi », n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Duo !

Dieu : Non, Heero… C'est normal qu'il pose la question, après avoir eu affaire à Lucifer. Il n'y a aucun contrat, Duo. Je ne fais que proposer, ce n'est pas un chantage… Ceci est l'argument de Lucifer et je lui laisse volontiers. Vous êtes libre d'accepter ou non et même de refuser de continuer si vous choisissez de commencé. Je sauverais les âmes de vos amis, quoi que vous décidiez.

Duo : Ca me rassure, car je n'ai aucune envie de me combattre qui que ce soit. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à me battre, je veux rester avec Heero et c'est tout… Je suis rassuré de savoir que les autres n'auront pas à vivre le même enfer que moi.

Heero : Moi non plus, je ne veux plus me battre et je veux rester avec toi, Duo. Je suis rassuré pour nos amis aussi… J'avais toujours crains qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose comme ça, lorsque votre tour viendrait.

Duo : Tu… Tu te souviens alors ??

Heero : Oui. Je me souviens de tout… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Duo… C'était si long sans toi et pouvoir te regarder vivre sans pouvoir être avec toi, me faisait autant de bien que de mal.

Duo soulagé et comprenant qu'il était réellement au Paradis et que le cauchemar était fini, reprit Heero dans ses bras, enfin heureux. Heero s'y blottit, extrêmement soulagé et enfin heureux lui aussi. C'était vraiment fini, cette fois… Plus personne ne pourrait les séparé, même pas Lucifer. Ils étaient vraiment ensemble pour toujours, cette fois…

Heero : Dans une centaine d'année, par contre je ne serais pas contre un peu d'action…

Duo : Moi non plus… Mais pas avant une centaine d'année, au moins. Je te veux tout à moi avant… Une fois, tu as parlé de visiter le 7ème ciel. On en aura tout le temps, maintenant.

Heero : Le 7ème ciel, oui… Je te montrerais où c'est.

Duo : Il y a un 7ème ciel ? Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que j'imagine ou c'est autre chose ?

Heero : Certaines âmes sont restées très « physiques »… D'où ce 7ème ciel.

Duo : Ca tombe bien, je suis resté très « physique »…

Heero : Moi aussi.

Dieu : Tu devrais lui faire visiter le Paradis, Heero… Et si ma proposition vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas.

Duo : Oui. Merci encore de nous avoir sauvés, seigneur !

Heero : Merci de l'avoir sauvé aussi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans lui…

Dieu : J'ai pu vous sauver parce que vous aviez commencé à vous sauver vous-même, mes enfants. Je vous souhaite une bonne visite…

Duo : Si nous commencions par ce 7ème ciel ?

Heero : Bonne idée, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller non plus…

Heero quitta les bras de Duo et s'inclina devant le maître des lieux. Duo, vraiment reconnaissant, fit de même et Dieu leur fit un sourire bienveillant. Ils s'en allèrent pour commencer la visite des lieux, main dans la main…

EEE

Sur Terre, dans la maison de Duo, tout était calme et assez morose… Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient très inquiet et priaient en silence pour le salut de leurs amis. Ils attendaient nerveusement des nouvelles depuis que l'empathe avait sentit Duo « disparaître » à nouveau et étaient assis dans le salon, plongé dans le noir. Cette attente les rendaient fou... Ils n'imaginaient pas perdre leurs amis à nouveau. Les avoir retrouvé, pour ensuite apprendre que Lucifer avaient dévoré leurs âmes serait comme si ils étaient morts une deuxième fois…

Soudain, le blond se leva et retourna dans le jardin… Percevant ce mouvement comme une évolution possible, les deux autres le suivirent et le regardèrent en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Quatre : Je crois que… Qu'ils sont sauvés.

Trowa : Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

Quatre : Il y a une seconde, je me sentais très mal… Mais c'est passé. Quand je pense a eux maintenant, je suis heureux…

Wufei : Alors Duo à réussit ?

Quatre : Non, je ne crois pas… Mais je pense que Dieu les à sauvé. C'était le seul à pouvoir les libérer et leur permettre d'être heureux.

Trowa : Pour Heero… Mais Duo ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas… Mais si Heero et Duo avait été séparés, ils ne seraient pas heureux. Je crois que Dieu à écouté nos prières… Merci de les avoir sauvés, seigneur, merci !

Wufei : Alors ils sont vraiment sauvés ?

Quatre : Oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Quatre se retourna vers eux, en souriant et se jeta dans les bras du premier venu… Trowa, évidemment. Voyant rouge et agissant sans réfléchir, Wufei tira le blond en arrière et mit un coup de poing à Trowa. Le français tomba en arrière, sur la pelouse et le regarda étonné, ainsi que Quatre… Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Wufei se détourna furieux mais surtout très honteux, sans remarquer le sourire ravi de Quatre.

Wufei : Désolé Trowa, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Quatre : Tu es jaloux !

Wufei : Jaloux ?? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas !

Quatre : ahaha ! Ca a marché, Trowa !

Trowa : Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus… Mais j'aurais préféré éviter ce coup de poing.

Wufei se retourna d'un bond et regarda Trowa qui se relevait, en touchant prudemment sa mâchoire douloureuse et puis Quatre tout souriant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…

Wufei : C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que toi et Trowa, vous…

Trowa : C'était le but, oui.

Wufei : Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?

Quatre : Pour que tu te trahisses, bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit morts, pour faire ça !

Et sous l'air médusé de Wufei et amusé de Trowa, Quatre l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Stupéfait, Wufei n'osa pas bouger un cil jusqu'à ce que Quatre le lâche.

Wufei : Tu… Tu es sérieux, Quatre ?

Quatre : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux… Et toi ? Ce coup de poing me semblait venir du fond du cœur…

Trowa : Et moi donc…

Wufei : Oui… Oui, j'étais sérieux. J'aimerais bien l'être un peu plus, même…

Attirant Quatre à lui a son tour, il l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond passa les bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui, en répondant au baiser avec passion. Wufei l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, assez mécontents d'avoir été manipulé comme ça mais heureux que ça lui ait permit d'avouer son secret à Quatre. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas vouloir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur de l'avouer à Quatre, lui Wufei Chang… Mais il n'avait plus peur, maintenant.

Trowa s'éloigna, en souriant, heureux que tout se termine bien pour Heero et Duo et pour Quatre et Wufei… Néanmoins, sa mâchoire n'était pas tout à fait d'accord car Wufei avait une bonne droite !

Trowa : C'est intéressant de jouer les Cupidons… Mais ça fait mal.

Il décida de ranger son arc et ses flèches, car ange de l'amour était une activité vraiment trop dangereuse. Et puis, c'était son tour maintenant de trouver l'âme-sœur…

OWARI

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

C'est fini. C'est vraiment fini, cette fois. Tout est bien qui fini bien, sauf pour la mâchoire de Trowa ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire… J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi.

Intéressante vision du Paradis, non ? Même les morts auraient une sexualité ! lol

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


End file.
